


Through a Nightmare, Darkly

by AlongCameASpider



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 49,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlongCameASpider/pseuds/AlongCameASpider
Summary: It seemed the Cullen's had discovered something he knew nothing of, acquired something he wanted. A biological heir and powerful weapon in a single half-mortal, half-immortal being. Aro simply couldn't have that, now could he? He would just have to create one of his own, then.*Contains sexual content*
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 137
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

I'd never known a touch so warm, yet so cold. So enticing, yet something to be feared. So sweet, yet so dangerous. A body of stone pinned me to the wall. A cold hand caressed my cheek where a tear should have been. And then came the pain and the nightmares.

* * * * *

I could see a face, familiar but strange. Something about it evoked some strange feelings in me. Like it belonged to a long lost lover. But it was frightening. Bright red eyes locked onto me, gazing at me like I was something to eat.

My feet seemed to move too slow, though the terrible pain in my lungs and throat suggested I was running as quickly as possible. But why was I running? Did I dare look to find out? A horrible feeling consumed me. The kind of feeling you got when someone was lurking in the shadows, following you.

The pain spread, swallowing me whole. That face...whoever it was that had been following me. My heart thud way too hard against my chest. Lips curled into a smile, the face was pleased, as my heart gave one final, very uncomfortable squeeze.

I could hear voices far away. Three of them. One was angry, one was bored, and the other...was the voice that belonged to the familiar stranger's face. He made a comment about me.

My name was poison on his lips, “Dearest Ashleigh.”

* * * * *

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I shuffled forward. That same dream had plagued me for my entire trip. It was to the point now where I didn't even care to sleep. At least today was the final day. Just this last place to tour in Volterra and then my flight home awaited me. I had to admit, the architecture of the building was stunning, much like our tour guide. But I couldn't admire it properly as it suddenly had sparked a moment of deja vu. Hadn't I seen this place somewhere before? The lovely blonde leading our group pushed open a large set of double doors. Intricate designs carved into the deep brown wood. Everyone filtered into an equally large room. What looked like three thrones sat in the center. A figure adorned each one. I unintentionally locked eyes with the man in the middle one, and he quickly rose. So quickly, I almost didn't even see it happen. As he held my gaze, his lips curled into a slight, almost wicked, smile.

The room erupted into chaos then. People were running and screaming, trying to get out of the room but the doors were suddenly closed. Before I could really get a look at what was happening, something heavy slammed into me and pinned me to the stone wall behind me. Stars swam in my vision, but I could see it was him. The man from the middle throne. The face I saw following me in the shadows. The familiar stranger from my dreams. He pressed his entire body against mine. Fear flitted through my mind. A slight moan escaped him as he pushed against me a little tighter. When had he grabbed my wrist? He held it above my head. The man's face was uncomfortably close to my neck. His cool, sweet breath sent a chill down my spine and I shivered. His smile turned a little more.

“You're mine,” he whispered.

My vision exploded and then blacked out completely.

* * * * *

I didn't remember the hotel's bedding being so warm. Or comfortable. At some point during my slumber I had cocooned myself in the thick comforter and silk sheets. Wait a minute... The hotel didn't have silk sheets... I opened my eyes just a crack. The room was mostly dark, with the exception of a dim flicker behind me. The stone wall I was facing looked a little too familiar for my liking. I began to untangle from the bedding when an unexpected voice startled me, “Buongiorno, dearest Ashleigh.”

That man was sitting in the opposite corner of the room, next to a small table adorned with a candle. The room's only light source. His smile appeared to be friendly, but the shadows dancing across the angles of his face also made him incredibly frightening. I struggled to free myself from the blankets, desperate to get away. And I swear I heard a slight chuckle. I gave up, “How do you know my name?”

He sat so still he could have been a statue, “I have a gift. You'll learn about it soon enough.” Trembling, I asked the question that should have been first, “What do you want with me?” His smile widened, “I'm happy you asked.”

Suddenly, he was directly in front of me, “First, though, I'd like to commend you for being so observant. It seems you had caught me. More than once, even. As intrigued as I was by you, I had no intention of keeping you. Mostly because the opportunity never presented itself. Lucky me, you ended up wandering right into my home.” I flinched, but he ignored me. “You see, it recently came to my attention that the men of my kind are still able to produce offspring. These creatures possess our strength, our immortality, our talents, yet are strangely human still. I must have one of these hybrids. To carry on my talent or, perhaps, produce something greater.” I wrapped the blankets around me tighter, feeling like it was the only thing protecting me now. The man's eyes burned, “I require a human mate to do so.”

He brushed his fingertips along my jaw, cupping my chin and forcing me to look at him, wiping a tear from my cheek with his thumb. Under different circumstances it would have been a sweet gesture. He leaned closer, his voice a reassuring whisper, “No harm will come to you here, I promise.”

This could not be happening. It had to be a dream. A nightmare. It didn't take long to figure out that he was a vampire. They were supposed to be the stuff of legends, of myths. Something you spoke about at around a campfire to frighten your comrades. But here I was, literally staring one in the face. Kidnapped by one. Forced to partake in some twisted science experiment. I'd already experienced his strength, witnessed first hand what he was capable of. Fighting would be pointless, could even get me killed. But as much as I was afraid of him, I was afraid of dying even more.

His smile shifted a bit, “Do this, and I'll make it so you will never have to concern yourself with death again.” I wasn't sure which was more uncomfortable, the fact that he seemed to read my mind or his proposition. “Otherwise,” he continued, with just a hint of remorse, “I'm afraid you will not be leaving here alive.”

All I could do was stare at where my hands were hidden and tremble.

“I don't think it will be as unbearable as you're expecting.” A breeze whispered by and he was standing at the door, “I'm afraid I have some business I must take care of, but I will return to you soon.”

He was gone, and I no longer tried to hold my emotions. I pulled the blanket around my face and sobbed. How the hell did he figure it wouldn't be as bad as I thought? I watched a group of innocents get slaughtered right in front of me, yet here I was. Being held prisoner, being forced to gestate his child. I shuddered. And how could he promise I wouldn't be harmed when he'd already bashed my skull into a wall? And there would only be more with the execution of his plan. Physical, emotional, or both. Maybe what he was really promising was that no one would eat me. Absolutely nothing about this situation was right. But yet...

A small sliver of me wished he'd come back. To hold my face and wipe my tears. Something in his touch did feel right. As if it was destined to happen. Was that small sliver of me actually attracted to him? Of course, vampires were supposed to be attractive. Made it easier to catch prey. But no part of me would ever be okay with what he was doing to me.

And it made the tears flow harder. Somehow, I felt as though I'd been betrayed.

* * * * *

I pushed the covers aside and stretched as I sat. My heart fell when I saw that my surrounding had not changed. It hadn't been a nightmare. The chair in the corner was vacant, but a bit of paper was now propped on the table. I stood, the cold floor biting through my socks, and took the few steps to retrieve it. My name was written on the front in looping print that I couldn't help but admire. I unfolded the paper and read the short message: 'Call for me when you wake.'

“Aro,” I read aloud, without really processing what I'd just read. The door clicked softly behind me. I turned around, and there he was.

“Feeling better?” he asked, cheerful, “You slept the best part of a day.”

Which would explain why I was so hungry. I shook my head slightly. Aro took a step forward, causing me to flinch, and took both my hands in his. I didn't bother trying to pull them away. His gaze appeared to be far away for a moment. He gave scoff of amusement, “You misunderstand, my dear. You will not be forced to do anything. The decision is yours to make.”

“Have your baby or die? What kind of a choice is that?” I asked the floor.

His smile was reflected in his voice, “The way it must be, I'm afraid. Humans cannot know of our existence. Should you decline I'd have no choice. Accept, and you'll be able to leave here afterwards, if you wish.” I continued to stare at my feet. “I must admit,” he added after a moment, “It would be a shame to have to kill you. I seem to have a strange infatuation with you.”

He had to be reading my thoughts somehow because he answered my question without my asking, “You're what we call a singer. Your blood is especially alluring to me. I don't mean to rush, but I do need an answer.” I didn't say anything. Obviously, I didn't have to. My mind was an open book to him. Aro finally let go of my hands, clapping his together, “Wonderful! I have all the time in the world, so we will proceed at your pace. Within reason, of course. Welcome home, my dear. I shall give you a tour.”

Lovely.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Once again I was shown the throne room, which was, luckily, devoid of carnage and Aro's “brothers”. I was shown a very large library, bookshelves reaching the ceiling. He showed me his study and where my new room would be located, once set up. “This was an impulse decision,” he had informed me, “Keeping you, I mean. So I'm afraid I'm not very prepared to accommodate a human guest at present.” The rest of the plan, he shared, was something he had been toying with the better part of a year or so. After a trip he had made to Washington state and discovered a few members of another coven had successfully produced a child. And witnessed first hand how incredible these hybrids could be. He was quite the talker, actually. It seemed he held nothing back. Once all was said and done, he would change me and I would be free to leave, assuming I took care to conceal what I was. Or I was welcome to stay and hold a place on the guard. He even confided he was technically a married man, but there was no real relationship with his wife. After having watched both his coven brothers find mates, he had to have one as well. Apparently he had an overwhelming need to have everything everyone else had. She had taken on another lover and the two barely even spoke anymore. Mostly, she was just for show.

Now I sat at a long, wooden table in the throne room. The empty chairs were all placed exactly so, and a large candelabra sat in it's center. I was seated, quickly eating the meal Aro had fetched for me. He sat directly across from me. Just watching with a slight smile. I took a deep breath, “Could I at least call my mom? To let her know I'm alright?” I prepared myself for a very stern 'absolutely not'.

“Of course. I will work on getting one of those,” he held an invisible device in his hands, moving his thumbs over non-existent keys, “ _things_ for you. You'd be wise, however, to watch your tongue.” A threat. I nodded. It had never been my intention to tell her what was really happening. No need to make the situation any worse than it was. But now I had to figure out what I _was_ going to tell her.

We sat in silence again for several moments.

“So,” for some reason I decided to entertain my curiosity, “you're some kind of mind reader, then?”

His ego visibly swelled, “Yes, actually. But no ordinary one. At a touch, I can read every single thought a person has ever had.”

I could feel my cheeks getting warm, “You read minds through physical contact? Good to know.”

Now he smirked, “Oh, I don't think you'll be avoiding physical contact with me.”

His tone and the way he stared made me shift uncomfortably in my seat, and I had suddenly lost my appetite.

* * * * *

Though there was no electricity, in this part of the structure at least, I was relieved to find there was proper indoor plumbing. I was shown a bathroom not far from my current jail cell and, once out of Aro's company, I quickly shut myself in. There was no lock, but surely I'd be granted some amount of privacy. I hoped. While waiting for the water to warm, I peeled off my nasty t-shirt and tossed it into a corner. On the counter I found a small bag of essential human toiletries that I did not hesitate to make use of. I spent more time than necessary brushing my teeth. Grabbing the razor, I also took my sweet time making sure my legs were as smooth as possible while enjoying the steaming hot shower. Although I had taken one the morning of the...event...I felt as though it had been weeks. _I don't think you'll be avoiding physical contact with me_. I cringed at the thought and felt the overwhelming need to wash again.

Eventually, I accepted that I couldn't hide in the bathroom forever. I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out of the shower...to find my clothes had disappeared and a robe now hung on the door. I covered myself tighter. Someone had been in here without my knowing; it made me feel uneasy. Since I had no choice, I swapped the towel for the robe and returned to my room. Waiting for me on the bed was a luggage bag similar to the one I had owned. But it lacked the airport tags and was a few shades off color. Hesitantly, I unzipped it. Relief washed over me when I discovered the clothing, while not my usual style, was at least tasteful and modest. I had half expected... My stomach sank in horror when I reached the undergarments. It was all lacy and none of it covered much of anything. The bottom pieces in particular. Proceeding at my pace, huh? I sat on the floor and cried.

* * * * *

Despite my dress adequately covering everything, what I wore underneath left me feeling way too exposed and self-conscious. Which Aro knew and was thoroughly enjoying. Also to my horror, once I had pulled myself together from my earlier panic attack, I remembered what he had said about reading every thought I had ever had. And that I had briefly thought we should get this over with sooner rather than later. He made a low noise in his throat and I cringed. I couldn't help but feel he was using this unspoken knowledge to his advantage.

When Aro had come to retrieve me, I was still curled on the floor. To his credit, he did attempt to reassure me. “I asked a member of the guard to collect some things for you. It wasn't my intent to make you uncomfortable,” he said, picking through the bag as if looking for something in particular, ''Though I can't say I disapprove entirely.” A playful smile curled his lips and I could feel my heart begin to race again. He turned to present me with a dark blue outfit, “I'll step out while you dress, but do be quick. We are expected.” Once alone, I did as asked and rejoined him in the hallway. He offered me his arm, which I hesitantly took.

Our destination was, for the third time, the room with the thrones. This time it was occupied. I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Aro to stop abruptly as well. I recognized them. Aro tugged my arm gently, “Come, my dear. You must meet my brothers.”

I didn't want to. The memory of my first encounter with all of them surfaced. He pet my hand reassuringly, “They won't harm you, I promise.”

I allowed him to lead me forward. The other two men turned at our approach. One had dark hair and his expression was complete indifference. The other had hair so blond it appeared white. He looked quite angry, “This is your new play thing, then?”

I shrank back under his harsh gaze. Clearly he was unimpressed. “Now, Caius,” Aro chided, “That's no way to speak in front of a guest.”

It was a bit hurtful that Aro hadn't denied it, although I already knew that's what I would be to him. The other man gave an odd smile that hadn't escaped Aro's notice. He looked at the man questioningly but got no further response. The man returned his attention to what he had previously been doing.

Aro now had me pinned to the wall, much like our first encounter, inside my room. He had attempted to kiss me, but I turned my face away and he let me. Instead he had kissed my jaw, below my ear, and worked his way down. His teeth lightly nipping the skin of my neck, he pressed. _..”himself”.._.against my thigh _._ Fingers trailed up my backside, tugging the skirt higher. I could feel my chest tightening as panic washed over me. I couldn't breathe.

I was not prepared for this.

He pulled back just enough to whisper, “I'll need you to do something for me, then.”

“What?”

He traced a finger around my lips. No. I didn't really want to do that either. He pressed against me again, “I need one or the other, my dear.”

I cringed at what I was about to do. But if it made him happy and bought me more time... Aro took a step back so I could drop down on my knees. I mentally prepared myself as he got ready for me. This wouldn't be so bad, I supposed. It wasn't like I'd never done it for a man I barely knew. Not my proudest moment, but this couldn't be any worse. I held him in one hand and held his leg with the other. He pet the hair away from my face. Of course he was going to watch. I was his _play thing_ after all.

I touched my tongue to the bottom side, near the base, and he shivered in response. My tongue traveled up his length, paying a bit more attention to the underside of the head, which I heard was most sensitive. He made that sound in his throat again. I put my lips around him and took in as much as I could. Now he moaned. I went slowly at first, more of a tease, as I got used to him. Aro was better endowed than the other guy had been... Adding to the list of reasons I was afraid to actually have sex with him. I gently sucked as I took him back out. A bead of clear fluid clung to the tip. Just for the show, I licked it off before taking him in my mouth again, going a bit faster this time. His grip on the back of my head tightened as he got louder. Thankfully he didn't try to push himself in any further. I closed my eyes as I got into a rhythm. Aro steadily made more noise. Suddenly, he grabbed my hair and I could feel his manhood quiver as he released himself on my tongue. After a moment Aro let go and tipped my chin up so I had to look at him.

“Swallow.” he commanded. I obeyed and he smirked.

Things were going to be just as bad as I thought.

* * * * *

My fingertips lightly traveled across the large bruise that had bloomed on the left side of my neck. No way that was being hidden. That was alright, I thought. Wasn't like I'd be going out to face anyone. Only other person likely to see it would be the man who put it there. I allowed my dark brown curls to fall back into place and returned to my room. The plan for today was to hide there, under the covers, pretending I was safe at home. But it was quickly interrupted by the sound of the door closing. Couldn't he at least knock? A sliver of light was allowed to sneak into my burrow, followed by...a smart phone.

“Do be quick, my dear,” Aro was his usually, cheerful self, “and you'll need to return in when finished.”

Before he could change his mind, I typed in the number and jabbed the green circle. It rang. And rang. The voicemail picked up and my heart sank a bit. I wasn't even going to get to actually speak to her. But maybe that was for the best.

“Mom, it's Ashleigh. Uh, something came up and I had to stay behind in Italy for awhile longer. I'm okay, just an impromptu opportunity.” Not entirely a lie, in a sick, round about kind of way, “I don't know if I'll be able to keep in touch but I promise I'll be home soon. I love you.”

Trembling, I pushed the phone out of my sanctuary. This was followed by a loud, grinding sound as Aro crushed the phone in his fist. He stroked my head, “I do apologize, my dear. I planned to take someone who wouldn't be missed.”

That didn't make me feel any better. Intent or not, I was still the one here. Still the one being forced into this. He tugged at the blanket, “Come, I have something to show you.”

“I don't want to see it,” was my clipped reply as I curled up tighter. My shelter was pulled away suddenly.

“Come,” now a firm command.

I considered defying him again, but though it wouldn't be wise. He could decide there and then not to put up with it, no matter how badly he wanted that child from me. I could easily be replaced. It was possible that too much resistance would cost me my life. I accepted his outstretched hand and he pulled me lightly to my feet. He brushed the hair away from my neck and smiled, but didn't comment.

We walked the halls in silence. Not that I had to say anything, he walked me in his arm like he previously did so he could invade my thoughts. Knowing that, I waited for him to say something about last night but he never did. Disappointing, yet not surprising. He pushed open a large, heavy looking, door and led me inside, “Your new room.”

It was huge. With real furniture. A few wardrobes were against the wall to the left, next to a door leading to a more convenient bathroom. Over by a large window was a desk stocked with different kinds of paper and drawing supplies. At first I wondered how he knew I was an artist, and then I remembered his “gift”. A decorative chandelier hung from the ceiling, catching the sun light and shattering it to rainbows across the walls. Despite it all, my eyes were stuck on the significantly larger canopy bed sitting in the center of the room.

“ _Our_ new room, rather.”

The blood instantly drained from my face and for a moment I was afraid I would fall. But Aro tightened his grip on my arm to keep me upright. No. No, no, no. This man was trying to kill me without actually killing me. I was led to a chair in the corner and allowed to sit. He knelt in front of me, tipping my chin up with his fingertips so I was forced to look at him.

“Sooner rather than later,” he said.

What happened to doing this at my pace?

Aro laughed before standing and taking my hands in his, “This room isn't just for that, my dear. I could have easily taken that last night, had I wanted.” I cringed. “How will you ever be comfortable with me unless you're with me?”

I fought against the building panic attack, trying to keep my breathing even. Sharing a room wasn't the worst thing that could happen. But it felt pretty close. He pulled me to my feet and held me against his chest. It felt like I was hugging the Statue of David. His fingers slid through my curls as he quietly shushed into my ear. It was oddly comforting. “You're safe here, dearest Ashleigh.”

Somehow, perhaps foolishly, I believe him.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CONTENT SUGGESTING NON-CONSENT. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED***

Chapter Three

Aro had disappeared for the rest of the day, almost. When he returned, he approached me. Taking my face in his hands, he gave me the kiss I didn't want. Despite it being quite tender, it still scared me. Last time, things had escalated quickly and I had found myself in a position I didn't yet want to be in. I still didn't. _Sooner rather than later_. But after a moment, he simply let me go. I had been about to climb into bed, so he immediately went to lay on one side and patted the space in front of him. The thought of sleeping on the floor briefly danced through my mind. _How will you ever be comfortable with me unless you're with me?_ I hesitated for a minute, realized he was right (unfortunately), and slid into bed beside him. My back was to him in hopes I'd better be able to ignore his stare. It was slightly successful. But after a moment he began to twirl a strand of my hair around his finger, forcing my attention back to him anyway.

Once I did sleep, I dreamed of him. He held me against the wall, as he had the previous night. The skirt of my dress got pushed up to my waist and he lifted me from the floor. Aro pushed himself inside me and moaned into the crook of my neck. It hurt, and I begged him to stop. But his movements only grew more frantic. I cried the entire time. When his body tensed, I knew what was coming. Or, I thought I did. He sank his teeth into my shoulder. I loosed a blood curdling scream as fire began to consume me.

I was still screaming when I woke and my face was stained with tears. The mattress dipped as Aro suddenly reappeared, gathering me to his chest. He tucked my head under his chin. Despite the nightmare, I needed this. As terrified of him as I was, I truly felt safe in his arms. Though I was a bit unnerved at how right it felt. I nuzzled my face into him and noticed how nice he smelled. It was a scent I recognized, actually. A cologne I had smelled elsewhere before and found attractive. I wondered if that was something else he had picked from my mind. With a big yawn I began to drift back to sleep.

When I woke the next morning I was alone. After getting to the bathroom, I discovered why. That time of the month was upon me. Thankfully, someone had thought ahead and stocked the necessary items. Aro didn't show for several days, having meals brought to me by the human secretary and ordering her to keep me company in his absence. Since I was locked in “our” room the entire time. Her name was Rosetta. She was right around my age and was incredibly hopeful that she'd soon become one of them. Rosetta's favorite color was purple, she loved horses, and was awful at tennis. This woman rambled on about pretty much everything. She reminded me a bit of Aro with how much they both loved to talk. I wondered if they just liked the sound of their own voices. It was a welcome enough distraction, I supposed. I was sure Aro knew enough about reproduction to know once I stopped bleeding would be the ideal time to really start trying. No doubt he'd be pushing for my cooperation, and I was really not looking forward to it.

* * * * *

“Killing the girl would be unwise.”

“Pardon?” Aro asked in confusion.

“The girl,” Marcus said, leaning a bit closer, “You say you will kill her if she refuses you. Doing so would not be wise.”

“And why is that, brother?”

Marcus only stared with raised eyebrows.

“No.” Aro quickly dismissed the notion. He had been certain what he was feeling was just the pull of a siren. Mesmerized by the call of her blood. Oh, how it sang to him! If he were being honest with himself, he was a bit concerned. Controlling himself could prove difficult once she finally engaged him in coitus. Aro frowned. It would be a tragedy for him to accidentally kill her trying to conceive the child. She could be saved, of course. But his chance at obtaining a hybrid of his own, as far as he was concerned, would be lost. He was feeling quite dissuaded from finding another partner. Hmm, he wondered...

“No, I think I'd like to keep my dearest Ashleigh. In time I will turn her and claim her as mine for eternity. For now, I will do what must be done to see that I get what I desire.”

Willingly, or perhaps not.

* * * * *

The covers were pulled over my face so I could hide from the sun. Much of the past week had been spent here, sleeping when cramps and Rosetta would allow. This morning, however, I just didn't feel up to facing the day. But the blanket began to recede, one small tug at a time. Oh no.

“Come, my dear. It does no good to stay in bed all day. Unless, of course, you'd like my company.”

I got out of bed to face him. He smiled, as usual, and caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers, “I've missed you, dearest Ashleigh.”

Not knowing what to say, I chose to not say anything. I didn't want to admit there was a part of me that had missed him too. Or that what he was currently doing made me want to melt right into him. Though he would know that now without me having to speak it aloud. The look in his eyes said he did. Aro played with one of my curls, “Since we've been apart all week, I thought we could spend the day together.”

When I still didn't say anything, he nudged me in the direction of the bathroom, “Go get ready, my dear. I will wait here for you.” He flashed a playful smirk as I closed the door.

* * * * *

I was very uncomfortable right now.

When I had emerged from my shower, Aro was seated in the chair in the corner. He beckoned me to him. I obeyed, expecting he would stand and we would go about whatever business he had planned for us. Instead, he pulled me onto his lap. My posture immediately turned rigged. I could have passed for a vampire with as straight as I sat. He nuzzled into my shoulder, “Do tell me more about yourself, my dear.”

I shifted a bit, “I have a feeling you know more about me than I'd like you too.”

“Oh, I do. For instance, you're frightened of me because you have yet to know a man's touch,” his lips brushed my neck, “How I'm looking forward to taking that from you.”

Not helping. I flinched as my stomach turned. I tried to stand up, to get away from him. But he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down. Now I almost wished he'd kill me.

“I'm afraid that's no longer an option for you, my dear,” he tucked my hair behind my ear, “you see, I've realized I'm quite fond of you. The thought of you leaving me is rather upsetting.”

He pulled my legs so that there was one on either side of his lap, forcing me to straddle him. My heart hammered in my chest as he kissed my collar bone, a hand creeping up my shirt. Aro pushed my hips tighter against him. Feeling his erection sent a wave of fear and desire through my core. I hated that my body was betraying my mind. I hated that I wanted him. He gently squeezed my breast and whispered a single word into my neck, “Submit.”

His tone suggested I didn't get a choice this time.

We were suddenly on the bed. I was on my back, he was on top of me, keeping his place between my legs. He tried to kiss me and I, again, turned away. He drug the tip of his tongue down my neck, making me shiver. When he reached my shirt collar he stopped and got up on his knees. I could hear every single stitch pop as he literally tore the clothes from me. His hands ran up my stomach, groping my chest harder than necessary. He ignored my wince and the uncontrollable trembling of my body. I didn't want to do this. I tried to push him away but it was pointless.

Aro leaned back over me, his lips and tongue on my neck again as he played with my nipple. Every roll and flick caused a jolt in my groin. I did not want to be aroused by what he was doing. I did not want him doing anything to me. It was getting hard to breath. He kissed his way down between my breasts, down my stomach, to the edge of my jeans. He dipped his tongue into the waistband and I gasped unintentionally. He pulled my pants and underwear off in one swift motion. And he had disrobed just as quickly.

I did not want to do this. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to think about something else. Tears of panic were beginning to form but I doubted he'd notice. He was completely consumed by lust. Aro was on top of me again, his sex at mine. My body tensed. I wanted him to stop. I cried out in pain as he forced himself inside me.

It hurt like hell. The tears came freely now. He was gentle by no means. Every thrust was just as painful as the previous one. He held my forearm tightly. When he began to make noise my stomach rolled. I pressed my lips together. Now would not be a good time to throw up. His other hand slid under my back, gripping my shoulder for leverage as his movements grew faster. I wanted this to be over. Something cracked loudly. He began to tense, his redundant breathing growing more erratic. He was close. My wrist was squeezed tighter and it felt as though he'd snap it. Aro pushed in as far as he could and moaned loudly, emptying himself inside me. I was sobbing and shaking. I felt sick, even more so now that he had finished. Being able to actually feel him do so was not something I had expected.

Still on his high, he turned my face toward his and forced our lips together. His mouth was just as greedy as the rest of him, trying to take as much from mine as possible. Then he paused, before kissing me tenderly as a lover would. It felt as though a knife was driven through my chest. This man, pretending to care, acting so loving, even, at times, had just shattered me. The man who had made me feel safe in his arms. He had taken advantage of the trust I did have. Swallowed by desire, he had stolen something important from me. He said he'd take it, and he did.

I began to struggle once again, more desperately this time. This time, he actually noticed and, with his face lying of concern, he withdrew and allowed me to scramble out from under him. I darted away, immediately shutting myself in the bathroom.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

I clutched my left arm to my chest as I stood in front of the full length mirror. There was a large, hand-shaped, purple bruise wrapped around my wrist. But the pain went beyond that. It radiated up to my elbow, down into my fingertips. So intense I had to consciously control my breathing in an attempt to manage. I was almost certain Aro had managed to break it. Though I was grateful that seemed to be all he had broken. Aside from the bed.

I had spent the better part of the last two hours in the restroom. By now I had taken three showers and a bath. Water dripped from my tangled hair, running down my back to get lost in the towel I held securely around myself. I still hadn't processed what had happened. Aro had forced himself on me... But hadn't I also had thoughts that suggested I may have wanted it? Had I consented or not? I guess I had told him I'd give him a child. My body trembled slightly.

There was a knock on the door but I said nothing. It opened just a tad, “It's Rosetta, may I come in?” Nothing. Rosetta slipped inside and closed the door behind her, “Master Aro wanted me to check on you. He said you had been in here for a few hours. Are you alright?”

After a moment, I slightly shook my head. No. I wasn't alright. She said no more as she quickly stepped back out. To report back to him, no doubt. Sure enough, not even a minute later, the door opened again and Aro appeared. I really didn't want to see him right now. So I avoided looking at him. Suddenly he was behind me. I flinched as he lightly trailed his fingers down my shoulder, matching them to the bruises, as well as using the opportunity to dig through my mind. But I thought nothing. I said nothing. Aro frowned in confusion as he carefully reached for my injured arm. I pulled away and, unintentionally, backed myself up into a corner.

I realized he hadn't said anything yet either. That's when I noticed the slight trickle of blood down the inside of my leg. I quickly wiped it away with the edge of the towel. Aro took slow steps toward me with a hand outstretched. We stood like that for an undetermined amount of time. It may have been only a few minutes. It could have been as long as an hour. I didn't want him to touch me. I didn't want to be in the same room with him. If I thought running would accomplish anything, I would have. Even if I could, somehow, escape the castle, he'd come find me and bring me right back. Right now, I hated him. But...

I threw myself into his arms and cried.

He held me like he had after my nightmare. Securely against his chest, my head on his shoulder. He pulled his fingers through my hair. No doubt he was trying to look through my thoughts. The man was always in my head. But this time I actually wanted him there. I wanted him to see what he'd done to me... His stance shifted slightly. I wished I could pretend that morning had just been another bad dream.

* * * * *

Once I began to calm down, Aro carried me back to the other bedroom so I could rest. Since the other bed needed taken care of. He sent Rosetta in to help me dress while he went to attend to urgent business, with the promise he'd return within the hour. Rosetta informed me that Aro had sent for a close friend of his to come care for my injuries, but it may be a few days before he arrived. She found an extra blanket that she rolled up to keep my wrist elevated, to help reduce swelling. She had also brought me some pain medicine she kept in her bag. Rosetta really was a sweet woman. I hoped she wouldn't be killed.

Aro returned promptly, as promised. I still had mixed feelings about this. I did feel protected when he was near, though he seemed to be the only one that was a danger to me. But, after having read my thoughts, he did seem almost, just a bit, remorseful. Maybe he hadn't been lying about being fond of me. Rosetta was dismissed, giving me a warm smile before closing the door. I had thought Aro would sit in the chair, keeping his distance. Instead, he sat beside me on the bed. He cradled my wrist gently between his hands, the cold of his skin easing a bit of the pain.

“I apologize, my dear,” he spoke softly, “It was never my intention to harm you.”

I hadn't actually spoken to him since this morning, before the “incident”. And I still wasn't going to. It was silent for a minute before he spoke again, “I see you have taken a liking to Rosetta.”

Wrapping the blanket around myself better, I snuggled against his arm. I still couldn't understand, especially after this morning, why I had any sort of feelings for this man. Maybe I was developing Stockholm Syndrome or something. I said through a yawn, “Please don't hurt her.”

Damn it.

Aro smirked. I went back to ignoring him as I closed my eyes. Physically and mentally, I was completely exhausted. He tucked my hair behind my ear, “She will be safe, my dear.”

* * * * *

“Rosetta, my dear. Come.” He didn't bother to stand, only gesturing to the vacant chair close by. She quickly crossed the room to him, her tight red curls bouncing with every step. The young secretary was just as terrified of him as most everyone, but she excelled at feigning confidence, “You asked to see me, Master?”

“I did,” Aro licked his thumb and continued to leaf through the book on his lap, not looking up while he spoke, “It seems dearest Ashleigh has grown attached to you. I have realized that she may never be able to forgive me, should you meet the same end as most our human help.”

Rosetta's façade faltered. He flipped the book shut with a loud thump, turning to face her with a smile, “I have a proposition for you, my dear.”

* * * * *

When I woke, I was confused. What time was it? Hell, what day was it? Whatever Rosetta had given me obviously hadn't been ibuprofen. I kept my broken wrist to my chest as I sat up. My entire body hurt and I felt like I was hung over. Aro stood near the door with his arms crossed, just staring at me blankly. Despite the lack of expression, it was unnerving. After what seemed like forever, he finally snapped out of it and came to sit beside me, taking my wrist in his hands once again, “I think we best discuss what happened the other morning.”

I was sure he was going to pretend he did nothing wrong. I opened my mouth to speak, but he raised a hand to keep me quiet. Pain shot up my arm as he turned my hand over, tracing the lines of my palm, “I stand by my decision to do what I did.”

My heart fell.

“That's not to say I'm proud. My dear, I never wanted to do something so cruel. Not to you.” he stroked my cheek, “After searching your mind, however, I was beginning to suspect you were playing games. Hoping you could put it off indefinitely, yet not be killed because you did, after all, agree.”

It was a thought I had once, and it was more sarcastic than anything. Wishful thinking, if you will. I knew it would never have actually worked. Similar to my thoughts of escaping.

“You may try, but it would be fruitless, I assure you. As for the matter at hand, you needed to be shown what I was willing to do, so that my plan comes to fruition. Thought, I think we would both prefer that you be a willing participant. Do keep that in mind.”

I swatted his hand away. Maybe he really didn't care. That feeling of betrayal leaked into my chest. Why did his actions and feelings, or lack there of, have such a heavy impact on me? He pulled me closer and pressed a kiss to my forehead, which made the pain worse. “I do care for you, my dear. Which is why I wish for you to stop refusing me.”

And just like that, I was alone once again. Leaving me with the odd feeling the last thing he said to me may have a double meaning...


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

“Brother,” Aro addressed, as he walked toward the man with a hand extended. Marcus stood, reaching out his own. Aro took it and was immediately lost in his concentration. He needed to know. Although he claimed to stand by the choice he made, he knew it was a lie in an attempt to uphold his reputation. In reality, he felt a strange sensation grow in his chest. Every time he looked in Ashleigh's eyes, seeing the fear and the pain that had settled in them, made him feel...guilt. Regret. He was unaccustomed to feeling such a way. With one other exception, Aro didn't feel regret. He made a decision and if was the wrong one, he learned. But he didn't regret.

Marcus said nothing at first. He knew Aro may not like what he found, but it was a truth he need accept. “She is your mate, brother. You'll destroy her, and yourself in turn.”

He removed his hand from Aro's grasp and returned to his reading, leaving Aro frozen where he stood.

* * * * *

Aro was absent the next day. Which meant Rosetta keeping me plenty of company. Too much, perhaps. When she brought me lunch, for some reason, she felt I needed a crash course on vampires. I doubted she was anywhere close to an expert on them. But she had likely been around them longer than I had, so I decided it wouldn't hurt to listen. She told me about the founding of Volterra and how vampires are not permitted to hunt within it's walls. She talked about the St Marcus Day celebration the citizens held yearly. There were many covens around the globe. They typically gathered in groups but there was the occasional rouge vampire that traveled alone. The vast majority feasted on humans, but there were two smaller covens in North America that drank from animals. Which sounded very strange to me.

Many of them had powerful talents. Aro read minds through physical contact. A member of the Olympic coven could mind read from a distance. Another had visions of the future. Aro's brother, Marcus, could see the bonds that tie people together. One member of the guard could track a person to the ends of the earth, which was disconcerting but good to know. Not that I planned to escape. Aro was always seeking out gifted individuals to recruit.

And then she started in on something she referred to as their “mating bond”. Apparently vampires have a thing where they have a single, “true” mate. And when they find them there's this inexplicable attraction between the pair. She said it was similar to something called imprinting. Whatever that is. Rosetta went on about a vampire from the Olympic coven who found his mate in a human. This was the same vampire that went on to produce the hybrid Aro had met and was now obsessed with the idea of. She then started trying to dig into my mind.

“Aro seems...different, now that you're here. I heard about what happened that morning in the counsel chamber. He was so focused on you he missed out on feeding entirely.” she said in an inquisitive tone, “Tell me, how do you feel about him?”

I stared at her for a moment, not knowing what to say. Or if I even wanted to. It was terribly lonely here at times. The only person I saw regularly was Aro. Rosetta was the closest person I had as a friend, someone else I could confide in. “I don't know,” I said with a heavy sigh, “He confuses me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, he terrifies me. He's controlling, he purposely intimidates me, he's...abusive,” there was a certain amount of pain with saying the last word. Like I didn't want to admit it and it killed me to do so. “But, it hurts when he says and does certain things. For some reason it feels as though he's betrayed me. Sometimes I crave his company and his touch. I don't understand how I could feel that way about him.”

Her reaction seemed a bit out of place considering what I'd just said.

“Aww,” she gushed, “See, that's what I was talking about. You're so lucky!”

“...What?”

“You get to experience the mating bond, and I'm jealous.” she looked at me with a longing expression in her eyes, “I can only hope I get to feel it too someday. I don't understand why you're fighting it.”

The way she spoke of it made it seem I should feel privileged. I certainly didn't feel that way. For a moment I, sarcastically, thought of offering Aro to her. The idea melted quickly into nausea as I realized I didn't like the idea of him being with another woman. I could feel the blood drain from my face.

“Are you alright, Ashleigh? You look really pale.”

“I need to lay down.” I said weakly.

* * * * *

There was a knock on the door.

Go away, Rosetta. You're not helping. But when the door opened, it wasn't Rosetta that entered. Aro ushered in a blond man who wasn't unlike him. His skin gave away he was a vampire also. But, instead of bright red eyes, this man's were the color of honey. The way he smiled warmly was very calming.

“My dear,” Aro gestured at the man, “This is my good friend, Carlisle. He's a physician and will be taking care of your wrist for you.”

My cheeks warmed as Carlisle offered a hand. I hesitated for a moment before placing my own in his. He gently shook it, “How are you, aside from the wrist injury?”

I just stared. It was like I suddenly forgot how to speak. From the corner of my eye, I swear I saw anger, or maybe hurt, briefly flash across Aro's face. The guilt I felt brought me back to my senses, “Pretty well. Aro's been taking good care of me.”

I glanced his way but he didn't react to my words. Carlisle took my injured wrist in his hand and carefully began prodding the bones with his thumbs. I winced at the pain that sparked under his touch. “It does appear to be broken, though quite cleanly. Nothing is out of place, so setting it won't be required. I will need a bucket or large bowl of water so that I can cast it.”

“Rosetta, my dear,” Aro called into the hallway. When she appeared in the doorway a moment later he ordered, “Get the water for Dr. Cullen, if you would.”

He returned his eyes to me and I held his gaze. Aro had said he cared about me, in spite of his actions suggesting otherwise. Rosetta said he'd missed feeding because he was busy fussing over me. I felt guilty seeing his reaction to my admiring another man. Was there some kind of supernatural bond between us? Is that what was making me feel the way I did? Did he really feel the same way?

I felt like I was going crazy.

My thoughts were interrupted by Rosetta returning with a basin. Carlisle thanked her and began opening all his supplies. An awkward silence hung in the air. At the very least, I felt awkward now. “So,” I finally said, “You work with humans regularly, then?”

“Yes. I've been doing so for quite some time, actually. I hope you don't mind red, I only grabbed what was closest.” He nodded his head at the ribbon of fiberglass he was placing in the water.

“Red's fine.”

He placed a sleeve over my hand and arm and wrapped some heavy padding around it.

“Isn't it difficult?” I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me, “Isn't all the blood...tempting?”

Carlisle smiled as he wound the fiberglass around the padding, “Not so much anymore. As I said, I've been at it for many years. I almost seem to be immune now, for lack of a better term.”

I was instructed to keep still while the cast set, and he began to put the remainder of his supplies away. When he was finished, he checked to make sure the fiberglass had hardened as it was supposed to. He smiled that smile again, “There. Should heal in a couple weeks. I'll return to remove the cast and check on it again.”

“Thank you, Dr. Cullen,” I said appreciatively. Now that it was immobilized, it didn't hurt much at all. More of a dull ache that was more than manageable. He nodded and then headed for the door. I looked to Aro. He looked at me. Then turned and followed Carlisle out of the room.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

“Thank you again, dear friend, for coming so quickly to care for my dearest Ashleigh,” Aro forced a smile to Carlisle as they approached the door that would lead into a reception area. “It's no trouble at all, Aro. Though, what was it you said happened to her again?”

Aro stared blankly at him for a moment as he considered lying outright. After all, someone as fragile as a human could quite easily get hurt around here. But the elder Cullen was a bright man. An emergent physician for decades, he would have noted the bruise on her arm and what shape it took. He had probably even saw the one just peeking from under her shirt collar on her shoulder. Yes, it was likely Carlisle had seen many similar cases during his time.

“I,” he hesitated for a moment, releasing an unnecessary sigh, “I think you've already figured out what happened.”

Carlisle shook his head, sternly saying, “Aro-”

“Spare me the lecture, my friend,” Aro raised a hand to cut him off, immediately feeling defensive, “Considering your own coven you're hardly one in a position to judge.”

“I'm not condemning you choice of partner, Aro” Carlisle rebutted, keeping his voice even, “My concern is her well being. That poor girl is terrified of you! What exactly did you do?”

Aro wouldn't answer. As a matter of fact, he wouldn't even make eye contact with the man. A very unusual, and telling, thing for him to do. Carlisle's face shifted with anger, “Are you serious, Aro?”

Felix's hulking form appeared out of nowhere, hearing the rising tension and rushing to his master's aid. Demetri wasn't far behind. Aro threw out an arm to halt Felix in his assault, “She is my _mate,_ Carlisle.”

He flinched at the word. Now that he had spoken it aloud, it made it real to him. Though he hadn't wanted to, not yet at least, he was giving in to the mating pull. He couldn't bring himself to fight it any longer. And now he'd be crushed by the severity of what he'd done to Ashleigh. The sudden flood of guilt made his chest hurt.

“That doesn't give you permission to do as you please with her. Aro, you could have killed her.”

“I'm aware.”

“Then why?”

Aro's eyes narrowed dangerously, “My dear friend, do you honestly believe I approached her with that intent in mind? That I wanted to harm my mate in such a terrible way?”

And the truth was, he hadn't. He'd threatened it, yes, but never once considered following through. Not with her. It had been a decision he made instantaneously, the moment her grabbed her wrist to pull her back. He couldn't take no for an answer again. He had needed her badly. It was selfish. What he said next nearly caused him physical pain, “I made a mistake, Carlisle. I lost control.”

The blond man's expression softened just a bit, “Why not change her?”

“She isn't ready yet,” Aro answered with half the truth. She wasn't. He'd seen it in her thoughts more than once, she was frightened by the transformation. But not as much as she feared her death. The other truth was that he was still hoping for the half-breed. Though it seemed the reason had shifted slightly. He did love happy endings. What happier an ending than with his mate and their child? It was an idea he had entertained briefly once, but found it a bit appealing. This mating bond was frustrating.

A heavy silence hung in the air. Aro dismissed the two guards before addressing the other man again, “Carlisle, my old friend, _I_ need your help.”

* * * * *

Rosetta stopped by with a marker, signing her name on my cast as large as she could. She had beautiful penmanship. The letters looped around like calligraphy. She had also informed me that I was able to return to the bigger room, finally, and helped me find my way there. I hadn't seen Aro in several days and I was starting to worry.

“Rosetta, have you spoken with Aro?”

“Yes, this morning. Why?”

“He hasn't been by for awhile. Did he seem angry about something?”

She shook her head, “No, he was very much himself. Why do you ask? Did something happen?”

I just shrugged. I didn't want to get into it with her. There was a good chance I was thinking into too much anyway. She had said nothing seemed off, so maybe he hadn't been bothered by it after all. “Rosetta? If you happen to see him later, can you tell him I need to speak with him?”

“Sure. Hey, look!” she all but ran to the bed, where a floral print sundress had been laid out, “Aro got you a new dress! Isn't it cute?”

It was. But him giving me a gift made me feel slightly uncomfortable. She held it against my shoulders, “Oh, we should dress you up! Aro would love that!”

Again, I couldn't disagree. And that was exactly why I pushed her hands away, “I don't think so, Rosetta. I'm in quite a bit of pain, so I think I'm gonna just take a bath and go to bed.”

She frowned, “It still hurts? Do you need me to get you something for it?”

“If you would, please.”

“Of course!” she laid the dress back on the bed and disappeared out the door. I sighed, eyeing the clothing before me. It was fairly modest, the collar looked like it would fit snugly, keeping everything up top covered. But the skirt stopped just above the knee, which is what made me nervous. Long, but maybe not long enough. I hung the garment in one of the wardrobes. Rosetta returned with two more of those pills that she had given me before. I took them without hesitation and collapsed onto the new bed, not bothering to change.

* * * * *

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Aro paced the room. The plan had been simple. Acquire human. Create hybrid. Dispose of human. Just three easy steps. He had told Ashleigh he was prepared to do what he had to for his plan to succeed. He _had_ been. For any other human, he may have still been capable of making good on that threat. But not with her. He could never do that to her again.

He had taken his wife, Sulpicia, out of mutually beneficial convenience. Aro cared for her, sure, but it wasn't love. It had never been love. Love wasn't something he had wanted. He'd seen the distraction and devastation love brought. While on that little escapade to Washington, Sulpicia had found her true mate among the guard. With his blessing, the pair went their separate way.

But that one night, for whatever reason, he had decided to lurk among the people of his city. That's when he had seen her. She and her friends were seated at a cafe. He had watched her. In an instant he seemed to have become obsessed with her, and every one of his human needs came back full force. He followed her, waiting for the opportune moment to steal her. But it never came. And then she ended up walking right into his home!

Now he had her, and he had broken her.

Aro struggled. It had been far too long since he'd experienced these things. The need for affection, the need for touch, the need for sex. Feelings of attraction, love, guilt. He had been doing just fine without them. Now these needs and urges were so strong they were an aberration. And he wanted them from only her. Though it was out of character for him, he had turned to Carlisle for advice. Since his mate had already been changed when they became physically involved, he couldn't offer too much help on that topic. And there was absolutely no way he'd discuss the matter with Edward. But Carlisle was able to provide a few tips for remaining in control, and how to help Ashleigh, and himself, move forward.

Aro rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He was mentally exhausted from processing everything. The sound of the door opening pulled him from his thoughts. Rosetta's heels clicked on the stone, “Master? Ashleigh is asking for you.”

He waved a hand dismissively before vanishing.

* * * * *

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not.

His face stared, wearing an expression I hadn't seen yet. I felt his fingers brush across my forehead, down my cheek, along my jaw. There was a kiss just below my hair line and then his hands hooked the waistband of my jeans. He pulled. I tried to push him away. Tried to tell him to stop. But it was like I was paralyzed. My body wouldn't respond. All I managed was a whimper. He stroked my hair briefly before continuing to remove my jeans. I heard them hit the floor.

I tried so hard to get away. What the hell was in these pills? He crossed my ankles before draping my legs across one shoulder. I felt like I couldn't breath. Suddenly, I was completely flat again and silk slithered across my exposed skin. A heavier blanket covered me next, and a pillow was put under my left arm. The throbbing began to lessen. Aro wiped my cheek with his thumb and then placed a kiss on my forehead.

“Forgive me, dearest Ashleigh.”


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The first thing I did when I finally woke was run to the bathroom to throw up. I felt like garbage. My head throbbed, my stomach still unsettled. I rubbed at my eyes with the heels of my hands as I attempted to make my way back to bed. Just outside the door I walked into something solid, that wrapped a pair of arms around me in comfort, a cold hand pressed against my forehead. I didn't try to fight him. I turned my face into his chest.

“Rosetta isn't allowed to give me pain medicine anymore.” I muttered, not sure if he'd even understand me.

“Agreed.”

Aro scooped me up in his arms and carried me back to the bed. He tried to lay me down but I locked my arms around his neck, forcing him to lay with me. I curled up against him. As much as I needed to talk to him, I didn't want him to speak. When he did, all I could ever hear was that one awful word. _Submit._ When he was silent, I could still pretend he was my safe place. I grabbed a fist full of his shirt as the pain in my head worsened momentarily. He held me closer in response.

I must have managed to fall back asleep. The next time I opened my eyes it was dark again. Aro still laid next to me on the bed, head propped up on an elbow, his free hand caressing various places on my face. His finger traced around my lips and I flinched away. He frowned, “I apologize, my dear. That's not what I was thinking.”

“Then what _were_ you thinking?”

“This.” He grabbed my waist and tugged me closer, placing a passionate kiss where his finger had just been. Again, I didn't fight him. But I didn't return it either. After a moment he pulled back, “I'd never ask something like that of you when you're not well.”

I turned my head away from him, feeling the anger bubbling to the surface. I tried to blink away the stinging in my eyes. His words were empty to me. Wouldn't ask for that when I wasn't well... He wouldn't even ask at all. What I wanted, or didn't want, hadn't mattered to him. Either time.

Aro frowned again, “You agreed.”

I pressed my lips together, “Still wasn't much of a choice, though. You still didn't think about me. You're only concern is yourself.”

Now I turned my back to him as the tears spilled over. He draped an arm over my waist and pulled me back against him, “You're right, I was quite selfish. And I can never take back what I've done.”

I looked him in the eye, maybe the first time I'd done so of my own accord, “I'll never forgive you.”

“I didn't expect you would,” he brushed a tear from my cheek. He was right, despite the limited options I was given I had consented to performing oral for him. Maybe if I had put up more of a fight he would have left me alone. But that wasn't even the part of it I was upset about. The second time... I didn't even get an option. He had never hit me, never intentionally restrained me. My wrist and the bruises were an accident, I knew that. I couldn't even imagine what it was like for him. Being so strong, in the throws of such an intense physical and emotional experience, forgetting he was with someone so fragile. I could overlook the physical damage. The real damage he caused was, he knew damn well my fear went beyond just never having done it. He knew pushing it like that is incredibly unhelpful with coitophobia. Though they always say the best way to overcome a fear is to face it, I was pretty sure that didn't mean forcibly. The real damage was Aro had completely shattered my mind and my trust.

“I want to get over it. I want to get over it so I can get _this_ over with and I can go home...” I said quietly.

“You won't be leaving here.” Aro replied carefully, as if he was expecting the backlash. I sat up too quickly and a wave of nausea crashed over me. I had to close my eyes and wait for it to pass before I could yell at him, “You told me I could! You _promised_!”

He flinched, “I'm afraid it's a promise I have to break. It was made before I knew what we were. And now that I do -”

“What _are_ we, Aro?” I was probably pushing my luck by shouting at him but I couldn't keep my anger contained any longer. All of the lies were too much, “is this about that weird mating thing?”

Aro rolled onto his back, lacing his fingers together and resting them on his stomach, “It is. We are mates, dearest Ashleigh. Bound by fate to each other for eternity. For one to be without the other would be devastating. I know you feel the pull as well. Stop fighting it.”

I stood, shaking my head and mumbled, “I can't believe this...”

Silence consumed us. Aro remained where he was and I paced the perimeter of the room with my face in my hands, crying and fuming. I had been so stupid to have trusted him.

“You may leave.”

I looked at him in confusion, “What?”

“You may leave,” He repeated, keeping his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

“You just told me I couldn't. What kind of game are you playing?”

Aro stood and walked toward me, “For once, I'm not playing games.”

When he reached me, he took my hands in his, “If you truly want to leave, you may. I won't keep you here any longer.”

The man looked genuinely sad as he turned to walk away, “I will notify the guards, my dear.”

He slipped out of the room without another word and I could only stare after him, shocked.

* * * * *

True to his word, no one tried to stop me. Rosetta met me and walked me to the main entry, gave me a hug and enough money to get home, courtesy of Aro, and bid me goodbye. I immediately called for a cab to Florence. Just over an hour and I'd be able to finally get a flight home. I wished I had my cell phone so I could call my mom to tell her I would be back soon. I hugged my knees to my chest and stared out the window at the passing countryside. Italy was absolutely beautiful. It was almost a shame to leave. The clouds were thick and soon rain began to patter against the glass. How appropriate, I thought. The weather echoed my mood. Huh, I hadn't realized I felt sad at all until now. Why? I was free of my nightmare. I would be home in a day. So why wasn't I happy?

The longer we drove the heavier the rain became, the worse I felt. But I didn't understand why. What could possibly be pulling me down when I should be thrilled? _For one to be without the other would be devastating_. I laughed and the driver glanced back at me in confusion. That whole mating bond thing had been a bunch of baloney, I was sure. Something he made up in a desperate attempt to get me to comply. My arm was in a cast! Accident or not. But still... The two months I'd spent there, aside from that one time, I couldn't recall Aro treating me poorly. He did everything in his power for me; was there to hold me when I hurt, even when he had been the cause. He was affectionate...

No. I shook my head to clear it. It had all been part of his plan to get that hybrid he wanted. He didn't feel anything for me. I didn't feel anything for him. This mating bond wasn't real. By the time the car stopped in front of the airport it was a downpour. Thunder rolled overhead. I paid the drive and thanked him. After I slammed the door shut, the vehicle took off again.

Before anything else, I had to find a restroom so I could throw up again. I'd barely made it in time to hit the sink. I cupped my hands to catch the cold water so I could rinse my mouth and splash my face. I wished Aro was here. Once I felt a little better I went to check in on flights out of here. The next one wasn't until the morning, so I was forced to get a hotel room for the night. I put the plastic key card on the desk, threw my soaked clothing into the bathtub and crawled right into bed. It was strange to be in a room so bright and modern. I rolled onto my other side so I was facing the blank wall. Though I was exhausted and still felt ill, my eyes refused to close. Something was missing. After awhile the feeling got so bothersome that I gave up on trying to sleep. I sat and watched television until the sun tried to rise.

* * * * *

The corners of Aro's eyes burned. Occasionally he'd rub at them with a finger but otherwise sat unmoving at the table in the thrown room. He hadn't done anything else since she left. Only a few days had passed but it felt like an eternity. And it had been raining almost the entire time. His eyes had grown darker. The last few meals to be brought in had been ignored by him. It just didn't matter to him right now.

It shouldn't have surprised him that she had actually walked away. He couldn't say he blamed her. She told him flat out she would never forgive him. How could she possibly tolerate being near if she couldn't get passed it? Again, he couldn't say he blamed her. _He_ made the mistake. And now he was paying the price. And what a price it was...

Marcus sat just a bit down the table from him, watching but never saying anything. Aro didn't want him to, anyway. His brother knew what the loss of a mate felt like. Though his had been murdered, she hadn't willingly walked away. Aro wasn't sure which would be worse. He had briefly entertained the idea of going after her, bringing her back, locking her in the room if he had to. But he couldn't do that to her. If she was adamant about not being with him, he had no choice but to let her go. No matter how badly it hurt to do so. He rubbed at his eyes again.

Of course, though he stated otherwise, it really was a game he was playing. Her reaction when he told her they were mates hurt him. Considering his behavior, maybe it shouldn't have. But it did, nonetheless. He wanted to teach her a lesson, prove a point. The pain that came from being separated from a mate was no joke. So he decided to let her go, counting on that pain driving her back. But taking into account the time that had passed, he was concerned she wouldn't return of her own accord and he'd have no choice but to send someone after her. Or go and bring her back himself. The law was the law, after all.

Marcus looked like he was about to say something, but closed his mouth and turned to look at the door. A moment later it opened, and a hint of a smile tugged the edges of his mouth.

“Aro.”

* * * * *

He looked at me for a moment, confused. And then I was backed into the wall again. Him against me, his hands on either side of my head. He tucked his head into the crook of my neck, taking in my scent. For once, I wasn't afraid of him. He raised his head to look at my face and I caught his gaze. I sniffled, “I hate you.”

“I know, my dear,” he told me before placing his lips on mine. The way he kissed me was desperate, passionate. I put my hands on his face, the way he liked to do to me, and kissed him back with the same ferocity.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

I was beginning to wonder if it was ever going to stop raining. Volterra had been gray and damp all week, which wasn't helping my mood any. Much to Aro's disappointment, but my relief, that time of the month showed up the day after I returned. Had I gotten pregnant from that incident, I'm not sure how I would have handled it. Aro admitted he couldn't understand my phobia. I didn't even understand it myself so I couldn't expect him to. The rational side of me knew it was extreme and unbiased, but that didn't stop the anxiety from crushing me whenever I was in a suggestive position. But he promised he'd do his best to behave himself. Which I needed him to prove.

Unlike last month, Aro spent most of his time with me regardless. His eyes were always bright red, so he was obviously keeping well fed. I assumed it was to reduce temptation by my blood. But Aro explained one afternoon that it was mostly due to a bit of advice Carlisle had shared with him. Keeping his needs as a vampire met would make it easier for him to focus on controlling his human needs. And it did seem to be working.

Last night he had laid in bed beside me. I had curled into him and he'd pulled me even closer to kiss me. And then the kiss got a little more heated. He pulled a leg across his waist and rolled on top of me. The panic hit and he was off the bed in an instant, retreating to the chair in the corner to settle down. I did have to admit, it made me happy that he was trying. But I also knew that, eventually, he'd grow tired of it. The other guys I'd been with had. This time, though, I did not want to keep refusing the man I was with. Seeing him struggle so actually upset me. I had no idea how to get over the phobia and it was frustrating.

There were other ways I could satisfy him, of course, but those wouldn't tide him over for long. Especially considering he made it know he still desired for me to bear his child. “I don't believe that's an unreasonable expectation of a mate,” he had said. It wasn't that I disagreed, but it did feel a bit like he was searching for an excuse to be pushy.

Though, now I genuinely did want to do that for him.

I hate this mating bond.

The door closing made me jump.

“I apologize, my dear, I didn't mean to startle you.”

“It's fine,” I said as he approached. I paused, trying to decide if I wanted to take the conversation down that road. Some part of me felt the need to, “I was just thinking.”

“What about?”

He must have read into my expression enough to get an idea. He knelt in front of my chair and offered his hand. After hesitating for a moment, I slid my cast-free one into his. He bowed his head and focused. A minute later he rubbed the back of my hand against his cheek, “I will help you any way I can, dearest Ashleigh.”

“How?”

He was thoughtful for a moment, “When you are ready for me, I will try my best to keep you calm. I do seem to do quite well at it.”

That was something I couldn't disagree with. To prove his point, the man took my face in his hands, the way he knew I liked, and kissed me softly. I relaxed into him, sliding from the chair to straddle his lap. In that moment I realized that, despite not wanting to, I did still trust him. To a certain extent, at least. He broke away, “I have something for you.”

He held my hand as he reached into his jacket pocket to retrieve my gift. He placed it in my palm, “May be best to wait to use it, as it would be about three in the morning in Colorado. This one is for you to keep, assuming you behave with it. But I trust I won't have to worry.”

It was a cell phone. Unlike the other one he had loaned me, this one looked new. He was letting me contact my mom again? My friends? Actually have access to the world beyond the walls of Volterra? Happiness choked me, “Thank you, Aro.”

“You're welcome, my dear,” he brushed my cheek. He then gave an exaggerated sigh, “But what to do while you wait?”

His finger traveled over my lips.

I hesitated, unsure how comfortable I was doing something so intimate for him after the assault. I gathered what trust I had left and reached for his waist. He stopped me, “Not yet.”

His lips were on mine again, but a bit more frantic. He placed his hands on my waist and ground his hips against mine. I could feel him getting hard. He leaned forward, so that I was on my back on the floor and he was on top of me. My grip on his jacket tightened as the anxiety crept up on me. Slowly he backed off me, keeping one hand on my stomach so I couldn't get up. With the other, he tugged the waistband of my pants down.

“Aro,” my voice sounded more scared than I wanted. He shushed me soothingly, “Just trust me, my dear.”

I didn't want to. But I allowed him to remove my yoga pants and panties. He flung them aside and pushed his hands down the insides of my thighs. Without intending to, I rocked my hips with want. Aro put his mouth just below my belly button and kissed. Then moved a little lower. And a little lower. Oh my goodness, was he going to do what I thought he was? He licked between my legs and I gasped. Yes, he was. I arched my back, pushing myself into his mouth. With a smirk he began to work the more sensitive spot with more urgency. I couldn't stop the moan from escaping. He slid one of his fingers inside me. The extra stimulation was quickly pushing me to the edge. An odd pressure built in my groin. He moved his finger a bit faster as he did something different with his tongue. I was done. I whimpered softly as my body shook. The pressure collapsed, sending waves of pleasure through my entire body. His movements slowed as he gently brought me back down from my orgasm.

Suddenly, he was on top of me again, his lips against mine. He forced his tongue into my mouth, making me taste myself. I didn't particularly enjoy it but he clearly did. He moaned and pushed himself against me. More than once. I arched my back. For a moment, I _almost_ wanted him. He got off me, pulling me up so I was sitting. He stayed on his knees as he yanked his shirt from his pants, undoing the button and zipper. It was my turn.

Clear fluid dripped from the tip. I caught it on my tongue before taking him into my mouth. He gasped and his body trembled. He badly needed the release. I sucked lightly as I pulled him out, circled my tongue around the head, pushed him back in. A shaking hand moved the hair away from my face so he could see. He wasn't going to last much longer. I went a little faster, sucking a little harder. He cried out, and a sweet, sticky fluid spilled over my tongue. I carefully worked him with my hand. I wanted all I could get from him. Without being told this time, I swallowed it all.

Aro pulled me up, deeply kissing me again.

* * * * *

Once Aro was satisfied and left to take care of a few things I decided to take a walk. I considered trying to find the reception area to visit with Rosetta. Last time I saw her was over a week ago, the day I left. Aro had been keeping me close since I returned. But I didn't leave the room enough to know where the heck I was going and ended up stumbling into the library. Which I instantly regretted. “Ah, my brother's toy.”

Caius stood only a few bookcases down from the door, cradling a book in one hand as he lazily turned the stiff pages, “I see you are yet to be with child. Clearly he isn't playing with you quite enough.”

I could feel my face turning red. He snapped the book shut and I jumped. I may have conquered my fear of Aro but Caius was a different story. He approached me with a cruel smile, “Do tell me, how are your days with my brother? I hear his interest in you goes beyond what you have to offer him.”

I swallowed hard, unsure what to say. If I should even say anything.

“You may speak. As much as I detest you humans I wouldn't dare harm my brother's mate,” Caius still sounded imposing, “I do hope that gets taken care of soon. Aro's toeing the line of the law, as did that Cullen boy with his mate.”

“I would never tell-”

“Irrelevant. The law states that any human who discovers our secret must be changed or executed. The Cullen boy took his time, which greatly tested my patience. I do hope my brother is a bit more prudent.”

He swept passed me with one last stare. His goal must have been to get me worked up. Which he had succeeded in doing. I started to rethink my decision to wander the halls alone. Come to think of it, I wasn't sure I wanted to be anywhere here without Aro. Caius said he'd never hurt me but I wasn't sure how much I trusted that. I turned around to leave and about walked right into Rosetta.

“Ashleigh! I'm surprised to see you away from Aro. He was so upset when you left...”

I could only imagine. From my understanding, the bond affected vampires more strongly than humans. I knew how badly I had felt while I had been away. It was the reason he had barely let me out of his sight since I returned. “I was just looking for him, actually. Do you know where he is?”

“I believe he's meeting with some of the guard in the council chamber. I can take you there.” Without waiting for an answer Rosetta started down the hall in the direction she came from.

* * * * *

I stood in front of the intricately carved doors. Rosetta had left me there to face them myself. “They don't like being interrupted by the human help,” she explained on our way there, “Since you're Aro's mate you should be fine. Me, probably not so much.” She quickly disappeared, promising she'd stop by for girl time when Aro allowed. I had started to reach for the brass knocker a few different times but drew my hand back, like I was afraid it would harm me somehow. I was about to reach for it again when the doors suddenly swung open.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus stood around the table with a few others I didn't recognized. Aro's hand was outstretched in my direction, “Come, my dear. No need to be shy.”

It shouldn't have surprised me he had known I was out here, considering he had heard me say his name once from the other side of the building. I walked toward him, trying to ignore the burn of Caius's glare. Aro slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. They went back to discussing whatever it was they had been before I showed up. I placed my head against his chest, not really paying attention until he spoke again.

Aro hummed in thought, “Take Jane, Alec, and Felix to investigate. If it is as we fear, I trust you four can take care of it.”

The man Aro had addressed turned to take his leave, along with the other guard members. Caius followed them out. Marcus paid us no attention at all. “Now, my dear, was there something you needed?”

“You,” the word slipped out before I could stop it. Aro pulled me closer, his cool breath on my neck, “In what way?”

His lips brushed across my skin and I could feel my cheeks getting warm. Was he really doing this here? With his brother mere feet away? The man was ignoring us, more or less, but still. My heart hammered in my chest. Aro sat in a nearby chair, making me sit on his lap. The last time this had happened, things hadn't gone so well. He nuzzled my neck, “Relax, my dear. You are safe.”

He kissed me quickly where his face had just been before changing the topic, “Pay no attention to Caius. You're correct, he is intentionally upsetting you. He knows you are to be one of us, when the time is right.”

He smiled, moving aside a stack of heavy looking books and pulling a map toward him to examine. Some locations were circled and there were notes written in a language I couldn't read. I wondered if it had anything to do with the meeting that had just taken place. Aro answered, “There's been a sharp increase in missing persons cases in parts of Russia. Fairly close together, as you can see.”

He pointed to the circled locations, “Such an occurrence raises suspicions. The last proved to be a newborn uprising, which we cannot allow for two reasons. One, newborns are driven by thirst. Unpredictable. A large concentration of them in one location increases our risk of exposure as more humans go missing. Two, it can mean an army, of sorts, is being assembled. There is a coven in Russia that wishes to overthrow us. The situation will require close monitoring for that reason alone.”

I frowned, “What happens if it is an uprising?”

Aro started twirling a strand of my hair around his finger, “I suppose it would depend on how far it has progressed. If small enough, the members of the guard I sent will be able to dispose of them. If too large, we may have no choice but to prepare for a confrontation.”

The thought of having...my mate...on the front lines bothered me greatly. Though I hadn't met many of its members, I did know that the Volturi Guard was well equipped with many gifted vampires. Which tipped the odds in their favor considerably. But if newborns were really as wild as they sounded, would it really be enough? Aro carefully put me on my feet before standing and leading me toward the doors, “Don't fret over it, my dear. It could be nothing more that a few newborns feeding too much in a single location. I will walk you back to our quarters, and you will relax. I have one last meeting I must attend and then I will be yours for the remainder of the day.”

* * * * *

Admittedly, it was likely a meeting that didn't need to take place, but Aro liked to be certain any agreements were clear. As well as any changes made to them. Rosetta wasn't at the reception desk where he expected to find her, which was annoying. She had been wandering too much during the last week. Perhaps she was a little too comfortable in their arrangement. The woman was lucky his mate was attached to her or she would have been disposed of. He followed her scent to the upper levels of the building, to the bedroom Ashleigh had stayed in prior. Smirking, he pushed the door aside.

Aro pouted sarcastically, “Someone's jealous and needed a human play thing of his own, hmm?”

Rosetta was partially nude on the bed, under a too eager Caius. He continued, “It's lucky dear Rosetta is incapable of producing offspring. I doubt Athenodora would take too kindly to a product of your affair.”

Caius smirked but said nothing. Obviously it was the reason he had chosen her.

Aro wasn't about to lecture his brother. What he did was his own business. Whether or not his wife knew or approved wasn't Aro's concern. The dark haired man looked to Rosetta, “I thought it pertinent to inform you that our agreement is no longer necessary.”

Fear flashed across her features, she assumed she had failed.

“I will, however, still uphold my end of the bargain. Assuming this,” he gestured at the couple, “doesn't continue during your work hours.”

The woman looked embarrassed beyond words. Good. Aro smiled as he turned to leave, intentionally letting the door open behind him.

* * * * *

Aro entered the room with a look of pure amusement.

“What?” I asked, looking over the top of my book. He told me to relax, so I had settled on the bed with The Oedipus Plays. He approached the bed, “Next time you see your friend, ask how her love life is going.”

“Uh, okay?” Why would he tell me to ask that?

He crawled across the mattress, taking the book from my hands and tossing it aside. With his knee, he pushed my legs to either side of him. He leaned down and kissed me passionately, and I immediately went tense. Aro pushed himself against me. This man's drive was outrageously high. How much longer would he put up with me not giving in? He grabbed a fist full of the blanket beneath us as he struggled against his desire. Was this the time I forced myself to face my fear? My heart began to race again. He hissed in frustration before retreating.

“You should call your mother, my dear.”

Right...


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

I chewed on my thumbnail as the phone rang. It had been almost three months since I had called last. My plan had been to do so once I landed at the airport in New York, but I immediately boarded another flight back to Italy instead. Part of me hoped she wouldn't pick up. That I could leave another voicemail and put this conversation off awhile longer.

“Hello?”

Damn it. “Mom, it's Ashleigh.”

“Ashleigh! What the hell is going on?” she practically screamed in my ear, “There has been nonstop news coverage about your class going missing!”

I was going to play dumb. I gasp, “Oh my god.”

“No one has been seen or heard from since they left the hotel over there. You left with them, what happened?”

“I don't know, I didn't go with them any further than the hotel doors.” I said, chewing my nail harder.

“What do you mean you didn't go with them?”

“I told you, mom, there was an impromptu opportunity for me. I lost my phone and haven't been able to get a new one until just now.”

“What kind of impromptu opportunity, Ashleigh?”

She sounded pretty angry now and I didn't blame her. I glanced over at Aro, who was sat at the desk, staring out the window as the rain continued tapping against the glass. I started to shake, “Well, I...met someone.”

“You what?”

“I-”

“I heard you, Ashleigh. I can't believe this! I've been worried sick, not knowing where you were or if you were alright, and here you had run off with some guy?” Now she was crying.

“I'm sorry,” I whispered. Even though this wasn't my fault I still felt terrible, “I wanted to call.”

She sniffled, “Oh Ashleigh, I'm just relieved you're okay. Where are you now?”

“We're back in Volterra,” I looked to Aro to see if I made a mistake in telling her that but he didn't react, “He's taking good care of me. We'll try to come visit soon.”

I knew that was likely a lie, but it helped to calm her down, “Will you at least call me?”

“I will. This is my new number. You'll be able to get a hold of me now.”

“You promise me you're safe?”

“I promise I'm safe, mom. I'll call again later in the week, okay?”

“I love you, Ashleigh.”

“Love you too, mom.”

I hung up the phone and caught a tear that threatened to fall. I missed my mom... My phone lay forgotten on the bed as I crossed the room to Aro. He looked at me as I approached and smiled. I sat on his lap, and he immediately wrapped his arms around my waist and put his face in my neck.

“I'm sorry.” I told him.

He sounded confused, “What for, my dear?”

“For not being able to...” I trailed off. He'd be able to figure out what I meant. Aro's lips brushed my collar bone, “I should be the one to apologize, dearest Ashleigh. I'm trying my best but it's difficult. With the mating bond comes very strong emotional and physical attachment. You'll better understand once you've become one of us.”

Which wouldn't happen until after I've given birth. Aro continued, “You feel those as well, but lesser than what I feel, because you are still human. It's almost...painful...not being able to make love to my mate.”

I shuddered unintentionally. Not sure if it was from the guilt that now bit at me or from the phrase, “making love”. Aro kissed my neck, his cool breath swept across my skin, “But I will wait, my dear, as I should have done. I've caused you pain that has only deepened your fear. I will not do that again.”

We sat in silence for awhile, listening to the rain. It was starting to get a bit louder. Aro stood, putting me on my feet, “Come, my dear.”

With his hands on my shoulders he steered me in the direction of the bathroom. He closed the door behind us, then slipped around me to start filling the bath with water. Turning to me again, his fingers danced over the buttons of my shirt. His movements were slow and deliberate. The fabric slowly slid down my arms, his lips on my shoulder. My shirt fell to the floor. He unhook the front clasp of my bra, allowing it to join the already discarded garment. Aro took my breasts in his hands, massaging them gently as he kissed me. I briefly wondered if he liked to torture himself.

He smiled, then reached down to undo my pants. My chest began to tighten. A hand caressed my cheek as the other pushed my jeans and panties down. I felt self conscious standing in front of him completely bare. He pressed his lips to my forehead before indicating I should get in. I did so, quickly concealing myself below the water. A moment later he joined me, in front of me, facing me. He pulled me to him, our bodies touching. He tipped my chin up, kissing me slowly and carefully.

Aro turned me around, pulling me back against him with my head resting on his shoulder, “Just relax, my dear.”

His hands traveled across my skin. I couldn't help but do as he said, it was strangely calming. And though he came quite close a few times, he never once touched me anywhere I didn't want him to. He was trying very hard to win back my trust.

* * * * *

I woke to an empty room and frowned. Aro had been spoiling me with all the time together. Now I was unaccustomed to being alone when I got up in the mornings. But a minute later he came through the door, coming to sit on the bed beside me. He took my hand in his, “I'm afraid I must leave for a few days, my dear. There's a situation that requires my direct attention.”

He wasn't going to fight the coven from Russia, was he? He smiled, “A lesser situation, my dear, but serious nonetheless. I will not be in any danger.”

Aro placed his hands on my face and kissed me desperately, his tongue invading my mouth. It was usually the kind of kiss that escalated quickly. His hands moved to my waist, gripping my shirt, pulling me closer. Finally, he broke away, closing his eyes and taking a deep, mostly pointless, breath. He placed a finger on my lips and traced their shape, staring hungrily as he did so, “Unfortunately, I must be leaving immediately. Rosetta will be along shortly. She said something about a sleepover. I'm sure the two of you would like some quality time together.”

“I will miss you.” I hadn't meant to actually say it aloud.

“I will miss you, my dear. I will be back to you soon.” He kissed me one last time before disappearing again. I sighed, then decided I should probably take care of myself.

I had just finished up in the bathroom when Rosetta barged through the door with way more bags than necessary. I couldn't help but ask, “Are you moving in or what?”

She smiled at me, “The Masters will be gone for awhile, I figured us girls could keep each other company while they're away.”

So all three of them left, then. Aro said he wouldn't be in harms way, but I couldn't help but worry anyway. Rosetta began to empty her things onto the king size bed. She was very much a nineteen year old woman. Magazines, make up, plenty of chocolate, which I wouldn't complain about. She made herself cozy, “So, how are things with you and Aro? He's been hogging you for like a month now.”

“We're doing pretty well, actually.”

“Have you guys....” she trailed off and gestured with her hands.

“No! Geez, Rosetta.”

She shrugged. I figured it was normal “girl talk”, but not the kind I wanted to participate in. But since she had asked about mine...

“So, how's your love life nowadays?”

Rosetta looked horrified, “Aro told you?!”

“Told me what?” I asked, confused. She stared at me, “So, he didn't tell you?”

Now I shrugged, “All he told me was to ask about your love life.”

The red head snorted, and then sighed, “Alright. Since I'm sure he'll tell you if I don't. I've been seeing Master Caius.”

I squinted in confusion, not following, “You mean like, visiting him? Dating him?”

“I've been _seeing_ him,” she repeated with strange emphasis. Then she added, “Aro walked in on us.”

Now it clicked, and that would explain why he had looked so entertained, “Are you serious, Rosetta? Caius? Isn't he married?”

“Isn't Aro married?” she asked in a bit of a mocking tone, “Well, was, anyway.”

“What do you mean, was? He isn't still?”

Rosetta smirked, “He didn't tell you that either, huh? His wife was in to see him last week. She asked for a formal separation so that she could marry her new mate. So he's now the vampire equivalent of divorced.”

I could only stare at her with my mouth agape. Why hadn't Aro told me this, if it was true? Suddenly, I wasn't so interested in girl time anymore. But she continued, “Anyway, Caius and I are just fooling around. He doesn't actually care. He was curious what all the fuss was about, with all these vampire men sleeping with human women. Frankly, I was curious too.”

I cringed inwardly, “So, how is it?”

Her eyes almost seemed to sparkle, “It's a-mazing, Ashleigh. A man who's been around as long as he has is quite experienced, if you catch my drift.”

Now I cringed outwardly. Thinking about Rosetta and Caius, and how good she thought he was in bed had not been something I wanted to do. I regretted asking. She noticed my discomfort and quickly changed the topic, “Oh, there was a message from Doctor Cullen. His arrival to check on you should coincide with Aro's return.”

I nodded as the skin beneath the cast began to itch. I was more than ready to be rid of the thing. Rosetta kept the topic of conversation on lighter things. We watched movies on her laptop, she talked about make up and tried to convince me to let her do mine. I never had much of an interest, but decided to humor her. I was actually quite impressed with the results. She squealed in delight, “Oh my god, if only Aro could see you.”

She snapped a picture of me on her cell phone. I was almost kind of glad he wasn't here to see. He struggled enough trying to keep himself under control. He didn't need anything to make it more challenging. And now that my mind was back on the subject, I decided to push myself a bit, “It's really that good? The...you know?”

Happy to revisit the conversation, she nodded vigorously, “Oh, yeah. Like I said, he's well practiced. I still don't understand why you keep saying no. You know Aro's miserable, right?”

First, I was pretty sure miserable was an overstatement. He was having a hard time, sure, but he could acknowledge it was partially his own fault and he could only be mad at himself. Still, I couldn't help but recall his expression that morning, when he had said it was almost painful not to have that kind of intimacy with me, his mate. His face had definitely reflected that. Second, I don't actually tell him no, I have a panic attack and he stops to avoid making the situation any worse.

I chose not to respond, letting my thoughts carry me away. I did trust that Aro wouldn't hurt me again. He'd proven that, I thought. So why did I keep letting my stupid phobia get in the way?


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The other two days seemed to crawl. Rosetta had insisted on giving me more details about her and Caius than I really wanted to know. Now I wouldn't be able to look at the man for a different reason. “What if you get pregnant?” I had asked her. To which she happily replied, “I can't.” She shared that she had been promiscuous from a fairly early age and had yet to have it happen. Unfortunately, she also told me about how the pair liked to sneak around, having fun in random places of the building. I really wanted the conversation to stop. But not before I couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't had any broken bones or bruises. Apparently she currently had a few cracked ribs and a number of finger and hand prints she kept covered. From then on I made a point to steer clear of anything related to sex.

Rosetta packed up and left early the morning Aro was due back. A knock on the door surprised me. Thinking she had forgotten something, I looked around the room. There was nothing in sight. I opened the door cautiously, preparing for it to be someone other than Rosetta. And it was.

“Hello, Ashleigh,” Carlisle smiled politely and my breath caught in my throat.

“D-Doctor Cullen, come in.” I stepped aside so he could enter. He had a small bag that he placed on the desk. He sat, then pulled the chair from the corner closer and gestured to it. I quickly sat.

“What do you say we get this off you?” he took the cast in his hands. I nodded. He spoke again as he examined it, “I'm sorry to have missed Aro. How are the two of you doing?”

“Good. We're doing well.” I corrected. We're well, not good. My English teacher would have scolded me for such a slip up. Carlisle smiled again. I wished he wouldn't. It made my chest feel weird.

“He hasn't...” the man trailed off and I stared, not sure where he was going with the thought, “ _harmed_ you in any way again, has he?”

I understood the deeper meaning immediately. Aro actually told this man what he'd done? I guess it made sense. Aro had mentioned the feeding tip had come from Carlisle. After too long a pause I answered him, “No. He's been surprising well behaved, actually.”

“I'm relieved to hear that.”

If he was relieved, that meant he had been worried about me. My cheeks started getting warm. There was a loud crack as he pulled the cast apart like it was nothing. My wrist had been immobile for so long that it hurt when he started to bend it gently, “There may be some tenderness as it gets used to moving again. But the break should be completely healed by now. Try soaking it in warm water, now that it can be submerged again.”

I nodded. And just like that, he was done. He put the shattered cast in his bag and headed to the door. He turned and smiled, “I hope you continue to do well, Ashleigh.”

Then he left.

I did as he suggested, and went to take a hot bath. Trying to relax was a challenge. I was terribly anxious for Aro to be back. I wanted to see him, and yet I was upset with him. Why hadn't he told me about his wife? It was likely that I was overreacting, but I couldn't understand why he would keep something like that a secret. Leaning my head back, I tried pushing the thought from my mind.

* * * * *

“Aro, I caught you after all,” Carlisle approached the man coming down the hall. Aro smiled, “Carlisle, I assume you've been to see my dearest Ashleigh. How is she?”

“Should be all healed up,” Carlisle pat his friend on the shoulder, “How is she mentally? She seems anxious.”

“She is, very much so at times. Particularly when I attempt to make an advance. But I assume that's normal?”

The blond man nodded, “It is. Don't be surprised if she has an intense reaction once she does allow it. Between the assault and her phobia, she may struggle afterward. It may be a lot for her to process.”

“Duly noted,” Aro responded, feeling frustration bubble to the surface. Not at her, but at himself. “I do appreciate you coming to care for her, my friend.”

Carlisle attempted to make a joke about being careful with her, because humans were fragile creatures and he didn't want to have to come back again so soon. Aro only smiled as he watched the other man walk away. He wasn't about to tell his friend what he had planned.

* * * * *

When I emerged from the bathroom Aro was waiting for me. And he picked up on my mood immediately. He beckoned me to him, but I stayed where I was. “Why didn't you tell me about you and your wife?”

He was across the room immediately, holding my hands in his, “I was going to tell you, my dear. When the time was right. It wasn't Rosetta's place to say anything.”

Aro sounded angry with her and I didn't really blame him. I hoped he wouldn't be too severe with her. I leaned into his chest and tried to lighten the mood, “I know more about them than I want to.”

He chuckled, “As do I, now.”

He shook his head slightly, as if he were chasing away an unwanted mental image. And he probably was. Aro released my hands so that he could wrap his arms around me, holding me securely. Which I needed, because I was starting to feel a bit panicky at the decision I had just made. No doubt he would notice the jump in my heart rate and dig to find out what had caused it. So I waited for him to bring it up. I could practically feel him frown, “You don't seem very certain, my dear.”

No, I was sure I didn't. But I was getting tired of the fear controlling me. What I didn't think he realized was that it was even more frustrating for me than it was for him. I couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped me. Aro tilted my face up so he could kiss me softly, “May I show you something?”

“What?”

He placed a kiss on my forehead before taking a few steps back, gently pulling me with him. After sitting in the chair in the corner he turned me around so I sat on his lap with my back against him, my legs on either side of his. I had no pleasant memories of this chair. My body tensed as his lips brushed against my neck and his hands slid under my shirt. I took a deep breath.

Aro's cool breath brushed across my cheek, “Close your eyes, dearest Ashleigh.”

His tone was calm, soothing. A far cry from what it had been last time we were in this position. I did as he asked, trying to relax. All the trust I could muster was being put into his hands yet again. I felt a bit foolish for it and could only hope I didn't end up regretting it. I could hear the smile in his voice, “Focus on how my touch feels.”

Aro lightly moved his hands higher, caressing me, leaving goosebumps in the wake of his touch. He gently squeezed my breasts and bucked his hips against mine, igniting a spark of fear within me. After letting out a deep breath he was able to regain his control. He massaged them carefully, occasionally rubbing a finger over the nipple, as his tongue played on my shoulder. One hand remained in place while the other one slowly worked its way back down my body. His fingers briefly dipped into the waistband of my panties and I tensed again. He shushed me, “You're okay, my dear.”

He rubbed between my legs and my body responded immediately. It wanted more. I cringed, not entirely understanding. His fingers played around the opening. My hips unintentionally pushed against his hand. Aro pulled aside the fabric. When he felt the fear start to build, he shushed me again. As he slipped his middle two fingers inside me, he bit down on my earlobe. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough that it doubled what I was feeling down below. I let out a soft whimper. He kissed at my neck again as he got a rhythm going. I hated how much I was enjoying it. A pressure started to quickly build beneath his hand, my cheeks began to feel hot. I arched into his touch. He pushed inside as far as he could. My body shook as he coaxed waves of pleasure from my core and I couldn't help but cry out. He slowed his strokes as he brought me down from my orgasm, kissing my shoulder and grouping my chest a bit harder.

Aro withdrew his fingers and pushed my hips tighter against his. His erection pressed against my swollen sex. He made an odd sound into my hair.

Okay.

I stood, thinking he'd lead me to the bed. But he merely removed himself from his pants and beckoned me back to him. I hesitated for a moment, biting my lip nervously. _You're okay, my dear._ My wet underwear slipped to the floor and I stepped out of them before I climbed back on top of him. He kissed my collar bone and held me close.

“I love you, dearest Ashleigh,” he whispered into my chest.

He gently pushed my hips down as he guided himself inside me. It still hurt. But beneath the pain was a hint of that enjoyment I didn't want to feel. He held my hips, fingernails biting the skin, as he helped me slide up and down his length. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, ragged breaths sending a shiver down my spine. My own breathing began to pick up as he increased the speed, getting a little rougher in the process. As he pushed in, he did so as far as he could and ground his hips against mine. I had no idea what exactly he was doing, but holy shit did it feel amazing. I could feel the pressure building again. He looked up to kiss me. My hands moved from his shoulders to his face, holding it the way he often did mine, and our tongues met. This made him more excited and he thrust as hard as he knew he could without hurting me. I gasped louder than I expected as my body once again shook with pleasure. I felt him tense. He pushed inside me as far as he could and moaned loudly, his arms around me tightly, holding me in place, reaching his release.

Aro's lips found mine again, and he kissed me with a sense of urgency. Like he couldn't get enough of me no matter how hard he tried.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

What the hell did I just do?

I leaned against the bathroom counter, trying to stifle my crying but I knew he'd hear me regardless. Aro hadn't hurt me. Aside from a few small cuts where his fingernails dug into my hips. I'm sure there would be bruises as well. He hadn't forced me, I had wanted to do it. So what was I so upset about? What was wrong with me?

Aro turned me around, hugging me to his chest, “Nothing is wrong with you, my dear.”

I rubbed my face against him, “Then why do I feel like this?”

“You're overwhelmed, my dear,” he ran his fingers through my hair, “What I did prior, what happened just now, with the same man. No doubt this is confusing for you. Would it help to have Carlisle return, so you could speak with him?”

“No,” I answered immediately. My sex life wasn't really something I wanted to discuss with anyone, especially him. Aro hummed in amusement. Suddenly, it dawned on me why he did that, “You know...”

“At first it upset me. Until I was able to search your thoughts. You gawk at him like a school girl does her crush. But when you look at me,” he lifted my chin, resting his forehead against mine, “though you don't realize it, it's with pure adoration. As mates are meant to gaze at one another.”

I suddenly realized something else, “You said you love me...”

“I did,” he flicked a finger across my bottom lip, “But I don't expect for you to do so until you're ready. There's much going through your mind right now. I may not understand completely, but I do know you needn't feel guilt or shame. Despite what happened, you are allowed to enjoy yourself.”

His fingers brushed along my jaw and his face moved closer, intending to kiss me. But he stopped and looked up, staring at the door in confusion. I glanced at the door and looked back to him, “What?”

“We're needed,” he waved a hand, “Get dressed, quickly.”

“We?” I asked, hopping into the pair of yoga pants I usually wore to bed. He smiled and brushed my cheek, “You _are_ my mate, dearest Ashleigh.”

I swapped the shirt I was wearing for something cleaner and we were out the door.

* * * * *

Seconds later Aro placed me back on my feet, keeping a hand on me so I didn't fall over. It had been the first time he ever ran with me like that. And judging from the intense motion sickness I was feeling, it probably would be the last time also. He took us a few steps forward, “What's happened, brother?”

If looks could kill, Caius would have destroyed everyone in a five mile radius, “Athenodora is gone!”

Aro unintentionally tightened his grip on my arm, “She's gone? How?”

“Everything is still intact,” said a vampire I didn't recognize, “Someone must have allowed her to leave.”

Caius grabbed him by the lapels of his coat, “Find out who was meant to guard her and bring them to me immediately!”

When Caius let the young man go, he disappeared in a flash. A fuming Caius stomped down the hall and we followed behind. I was confused. Why was someone supposed to be guarding her? I looked to Aro but he only shook his head slightly. When we reached them, Caius shoved open the doors to the throne room so hard I was sure they'd shatter. Obviously they were stronger than I though. He slammed his palms down on the table. The sound of clicking heels echoed through the chamber. Rosetta approached the enraged vampire as if to comfort him. Oddly enough, he let her.

Aro sat in a nearby chair, pulling me into his lap. I tensed when Caius shifted his glare our direction, “She'd been locked in that tower a millennia. Now, suddenly, she escapes. How? Why?”

“Can you really say you're surprised, brother?” Aro slid his arms around my waist, “They were never allowed freedom. We rarely visited them. Despite Corin's talent they were bound to grow resentful.”

“Demetri isn't due back for several days. By then she will likely be beyond his range,” the blond man said to the table as Rosetta rested her head on his shoulder. I wasn't one to think poorly of my friends, but it seemed like she was going to milk this for all it was worth. Though I didn't know Caius well, it almost like he was more angry that she had slipped from his control, not necessarily the fact his wife was gone. I frowned. Hadn't any of them married out of love?

“Marcus had,” Aro whispered, before addressing Caius again, “Perhaps it's best to leave the situation to rest.”

His eyes moved from Caius to the red head leaning on him. An action that didn't go unnoticed by Caius, his tone turned dangerous, “What is it you're implying, brother?”

“You know what it is I'm suggesting,” Aro was not phased, “We can consult Marcus if we must.”

The blond shook Rosetta from him, “This human is not my mate! She is a play thing, and nothing more. And someone's head will roll for going against our order.”

“I agree the guilty party needs punished. Yet, you won't pursue her, will you?”

“It means nothing!” Caius almost spat before turning and storming away. The man he had yelled at earlier had entered the room with someone I didn't recognize. Obviously another vampire, from the red eyes. As Caius walked by, he yanked the head from the second man and chucked it against the far wall. He swept out of the chamber.

* * * * *

Aro held me close, my head resting on his chest. One arm was around my waist, my hand in his. We swayed back and forth gently even though there was no music. He had apologized profusely for the unexpected execution. Though it was jarring, it didn't traumatize me the way he thought it had. That didn't stop him from coddling me though, but I wasn't complaining. This moment, right here, was something I had desperately needed.

“Why was his wife locked in a tower?” It was a question that had been eating at me all evening. I needed an answer. And I couldn't help but worry that would be my fate as well. He pressed his lips to my forehead, “I told you Marcus had married out of love. His wife met an untimely end, and it destroyed him. Caius and I feared it happening to us.”

“But, neither of you loved your wives.”

“No, we didn't,” there was something strange in his voice, “But they were the closest thing we had to a mate, and we wished to protect them regardless. In hindsight, it was quite a selfish thing to do. We relied on one of the guard's talents to pacify them, to be content in their imprisonment. When Sulpicia approached me, I realized it then. And I was happy to let her go. I will not do that to you.”

He stopped then, lifting my chin so my lips would meet his. It was with that same feeling of desperation, and I knew where he wanted things to go, “Aro.”

He broke away just enough to whisper, voice cracking, “I need you.”

I'd never heard him this way before. It was desire, but also fear and anguish. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He grabbed my waist and brought me closer as his tongue found its way to mine. After a moment his hands gripped the bottom of my shirt and pulled it upward. I allowed him to take it over my head and he threw it aside. Immediately he began groping at my chest as my fingers danced down the buttons on his shirt. Having me participate seemed to ramp him up further. His kissing grew more greedy. He pushed me onto the bed and was on top of me instantly.

Aro pressed against me, letting out a ragged breath near my ear. I felt that fear inside me spike and he winced. To quickly reassure him I wasn't changing my mind, I reached between us for the waist of his pants. He got onto his knees to allow me easier access. Sitting up, I kissed his stomach, just above his waist line. He gasped and shivered. Once his pants were out of the way I ran my tongue up his length, taking him in my mouth. His breathing hitched as he shook. He only allowed me to pleasure him for a minute before stopping me. Forcing me onto my back, he quickly finished undressing me. He returned to his position on top of me, bringing one of my knees toward my chest. He pushed inside me, gasping loudly in a way I hadn't yet heard.

He hadn't been kidding when he said he needed me.

Lips locked to mine, his thrusts were erratic, like he wasn't completely in control. Like he wasn't getting enough of me. His need obviously went beyond just a physical one. It didn't take him long to reach his climax, going as far in as possible and crying out. He buried his face in the blankets next to mine. I held him tightly, brushing his hair aside and nestling into the crook of his neck.

Aro trembled.

* * * * *

When I woke, Aro was still laying in bed beside me. Still naked, as was I. On his side, facing me, with his eyes closed. Vampires didn't sleep. I reached out and ran my fingers through his chest hair, “Feeling better?”

Without opening his eyes, he nodded, “I apologize, my dear. I don't know what came over me.”

“What exactly are you apologizing for?”

He exhaled sharply, “You were frightened and I didn't stop. Or try to calm you, as I promised I would.”

Aro rolled onto his back, finally opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He wasn't doing well at convincing me he was fine. I slid closer, leaning over him slightly, “Join me for a shower?”

With a slight smile, he kissed me quickly before throwing aside the covers. He wasted no time getting busy in the shower. Which was not what I had actually intended. Although I was still sore from last night, I didn't stop him. His hands wandered up my body, coming to rest on my neck. He pulled me into him, kissing me with the same intensity as before. Pushing me against the wall, he swept one of my legs up around his waist. After a moment he did the same with the other.

Once he was inside me his movements were deep and deliberate. I could feel his cool breath on my neck as he moaned quietly. He was distracted. Part of me wished he'd just say what was on his mind, though I already knew. I didn't need to be a mind reader. I just had to be there for the words “Athenodora is gone”.

Aro stopped, exhaling deeply as he rested his head on my shoulder. Without thinking, I began stroking his hair as he often did mine for comfort. He swallowed hard before finally speaking, “You're right. I'm afraid. Promise me something.”

“Hmm?”

“You'll never leave me again.”

“Aro,” I said soothingly, “You can read my mind. You know I'm not going anywhere.”

“I need to hear you say it,” his voice shook slightly, “Please.”

I turned his face toward mine so I could kiss him, “I'm never going to leave you, Aro. I promise.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Aro sat alone in his study.

He may have told Ashleigh a slight lie. There was something that needed his immediate attention. Perhaps it wasn't much of a falsehood. He needed his immediate attention.

It was unlike him to show weakness. As a matter of fact, he couldn't even think of a handful of times when he had done so. A leader wasn't meant to. But wasn't that one thing having a mate was supposed to allow? Shouldn't his mate be the one person he could show such vulnerability to? Yes, she absolute was.

What worried Aro the most was how much the mating bond was affecting his ability to do what needed done. It had been enough that his mind frequently drifted at the mercy of his suddenly high sex drive. A near constant need to be physically close to his mate. He felt that no matter how much they were intimate, how much they touched, how much time they spent together, he could never get enough of her. Remaining well fed only helped so much. Now he had something else to distract him.

Athenodora is gone!

She had given her word to Caius that she wouldn't leave. Ashleigh had promised the same. Though he was closely connected to her at the time, easily seeing she was sincere in her words, he still couldn't help but be scared. An emotion he absolutely hated. It made him feel powerless, because he was. Ashleigh had already left him once. Even if she came back of her own accord, who was to say she wouldn't do so again?

Ashleigh had given in to the mating bond, just as he had. She knew she couldn't fight it but...what if she could? It wasn't something she displayed outwardly, but there was still much resentment toward him. She still hated him for forcing himself on her, and he didn't expect her to feel otherwise. She hated him for tearing her from her life, making her remain in Volterra, never seeing her family again. She hated that she had no control over who her lover was. But Aro hadn't either. Still, it caused her to harbor so much negative energy directed at him. What if it was enough? He knew he could never rectify any of the things he had done to her, and she knew it too.

Aro rubbed at the corners of his eyes.

Admittedly, scared was an understatement. Absolutely terrified was more accurate. Were she to leave again, he wouldn't be able to make it without her. He knew that. He had witnessed first hand what permanently losing a mate, or even thinking you had, can do. Marcus. Edward. Both had become suicidal. Edward had been able to reclaim his mate. Marcus only still existed because Aro had intervened. Would anyone do so for him? He didn't think so. Ashleigh couldn't leave him again.

He would not allow it.

* * * * *

“Aro has been acting really weird lately,” Rosetta stated. She had come up for lunch, and now we just sat, talking. He definitely had been. Though he had managed to regather himself, mostly, it was obvious he was still bothered by what happened with Caius' wife. Still worried I'd run like she had. It seemed he continued to overlook the fact that we were bonded. And that when I did leave, I came right back.

As if to prove her point, Aro had suddenly arrived in the room with us. Rosetta jumped when he spoke, “Ashleigh, my dear, I need to speak with you. Rosetta, you may leave.”

She knew better than to argue. Rosetta waved at us with a smirk before closing the door behind her. Aro sat where she had previously, “My dear, I think it's time we spoke about the agreement we had made.”

My brows knit in confusion, “I didn't think that applied any longer?”

“Correct,” he crossed his legs and smiled, “But you know it's still something I desire of you.”

He reached out and caressed my cheek.

“And I know,” he continued, “That it is something you would like to do for me.”

Sometimes I really hated that he could read my mind. “Okay. So...”

“So,” Aro leaned toward me, taking my hand in his, “I think it's time we begin to actually try.”

I couldn't keep from twitching, “We've only been together for, like, four months. Five?”

“Yes, but, while my biological clock may not be ticking, yours is. I've been researching,” he made a face as he pat the book I hadn't noticed resting on the table, “Optimal time for a woman to conceive is before age thirty.”

“That's still ten years away, Aro.”

He stared at me, not appreciating that I was arguing but also trying to not scold me for it, “Peak fertility is roughly half way through the woman's monthly cycle. I need for you to let me know when that is, so that we are intimate at the appropriate time.”

“That will be the only time we...”

“Of course not,” he had gotten closer to me, now twirling my hair around his finger, “I still intend to have my way with you in the meantime.”

I hoped he meant that playfully and not literally. Aro smiled and leaned into me, gently catching my lips. It was soft, loving. Much different than it had been for awhile. He held my face as it got a little deeper. One thing he wasn't good at was being subtle when it came to what he wanted. His hands dropped to my knees, running up the inside of my thighs. A shaking breath escaped him. Suddenly he was kissing me again with a bit more force. He dropped from his chair onto his knees, lips traveling down my shirt, to my stomach, above my pants. He tugged at my waist.

“Aro!”

He flinched, making a face like he was in pain, and backed away. I got down on the floor in front of him, to get a look at his eyes, “You haven't fed recently, have you?”

They were much darker than they should have been. Why would he skip it when he knows how important it is? He pressed his lips into a line, briefly shaking his head. I huffed before getting to my feet, offering him my hands, “Come with me.”

Aro stood and let me take him to the bed. Oh god, what was I doing? “Lay down.”

He did as I asked, resting against the pillows to remain somewhat upright. Odd, he didn't seem the type to take commands from others. I got on top of him, sitting on his hips. I trailed a finger down his stomach, “If you want this, you need to behave.”

He licked his lips and nodded. A hunger burned in his eyes, but not for blood. I leaned forward so I could kiss him. He put his tongue in my mouth, held my hips securely and bucked against me. Yeah, he wasn't going to behave. I began to rethink my decision. Though I didn't think it was possible, his grip tightened. He whispered into my mouth, “I won't hurt you, I promise.”

I hoped I wouldn't regret this.

Not wanting to be in my current position any longer, though, I attempted to climb off him. His hands now held my upper arms, “No, my dear. You will be staying there.”

He brought me back into him, reclaiming my lips. Hands slid down my sides and around to my back. Holding my shirt in both hands, he tugged. It ripped straight up the middle. Ruining clothes was not a concern to him. Once it was free of my arms, Aro moved his hands up my stomach to my chest, rocking his hips the entire time. He was getting himself pretty worked up which made me hesitant to participate much. But that didn't really seem to bother him much. He let go of me to remove his own shirt. He moved on to his pants.

“Up,” he nudged me. I got up and decided I should probably take mine off as well before any more of my clothing got shredded. Though he paid for them, I supposed he could destroy them if he wanted. My hands trembled slightly as I shimmied free of them.

“To where you were, my dear,” he commanded. His tone was a bit too familiar to me. Submit. A bit reluctantly, I did as I was told. For the most part. I remained on my knees, and he stared at me expectantly. When I still didn't move, he returned his grasp to my hips, leaning forward to run his tongue along my shoulder and collar bone. He gently pulled my hips toward his.

Aro made that strange sound in his throat again as my body took him in. Once my thighs touched his he placed his forehead against my chest and blew out a deep, shaking breath. He then inhaled sharply as he pulled my hips forward as he pushed in as far as possible. Without really pulling out at all, he repeated his movements. The bed lightly bounced under us each time. His trivial panting began to pick up as he started going a bit faster. Mine did too, my hold around his neck tightening. The sound he began making was somewhere between a growl and a moan. 

I drug my fingernails across his skin and gasped louder than I meant to as I contracted with pleasure. Part of me still hated that Aro was capable of making my body react in such a way. He groaned and bared his teeth as he tensed, holding me still. His grip didn't loosen once he was finished. Instead, he kept me close and nuzzled my chest, taking in my scent.

* * * * *

There was a knock on the door. Since when did he knock? Before I could answer the door opened and he slipped inside, “How are you, my dear?”

The question paired with his expression confused me. There wasn't his usual, cheerful smile. It almost seemed like a look of guilt. I answered sincerely, “I'm okay.”

Aro shook his head before coming closer. He sat on the floor with his back against the bath tub and sighed. I leaned a bit closer, “You can join me if you want.”

I heard a hint of a smile, “No, I don't think I should.”

“I'm alright, Aro,” I tried to reassure him, “Well, mostly.”

Turned out I hadn't been the only one to utilize their fingernails. The scratches across my hips were not very deep, luckily, but they sure stung when they hit the hot water. But I did need to find out, “Why haven't you been feeding?”

He was quiet for awhile, “I've been distracted, my dear. I apologize.”

“You need to stop, Aro,” I sank into my bath a bit further, “I'm not leaving. You know that. I've promised you that.”

“You're promise isn't good enough.”

Now I sat up straight, feeling a bit frustrated, “How is it not good enough? What more do you want me to do, Aro?”

He didn't say anything for the longest time. I wasn't really sure what to take from his silence, so I decided to just let him be and relaxed back into the water. When he did finally answer, I wished I had just left it alone.

“I want you to marry me.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Aro didn't take my stunned silence well. He stood and left the room without another word. I groaned. It didn't seem to matter how much I gave. He always wanted more, and wanted it now. Finally I gave into the mating pull. I accepted it and let him have me. In more ways than one. Now he was pushing for a child and my hand as quickly as possible. Life being beyond my control was unbelievably frustrating.

I wanted to scream.

I exited the bathroom to discover that Aro was nowhere to be found. Sitting at the desk, I retrieved my cell phone from the top drawer and opened the calendar. I counted. Just my luck. Right about the half way mark. Well, at least that ought to put him in a better mood. If I could find him. I put the phone back in the desk drawer, noting that I had a missed call and voicemail to check later.

This place was still a maze to me. Though I did manage to find the reception desk this time. Of course, Rosetta was absent. With a sigh, and since I was the only person there, I called out for him and hoped he'd come to me.

“You need me, my dear?”

I turned around to face him. And immediately noted his eyes hadn't gotten any lighter. I sighed, “I suppose so. I thought you'd want to know that I'm currently around peak fertility time.”

He smiled and took a step toward me. I put my hand up, “But. Before we do _that_ again, you need to take care of yourself.”

“This comes first,” he said, running his fingers along my jaw. I pushed his hand away.

“No. This,” I gestured at myself, “can wait a few hours. Either feed, Aro, or it isn't happening.”

He stared at me blankly. I began to wonder if I maybe crossed a line I shouldn't have. He was used to being the authority. Giving the orders, not taking them. But I needed to stand my ground, at least on some things. Had I pushed back too much, thought?

“Very well,” he finally said. Then he sighed, “You're right, my dear. We shouldn't be engaging in such behavior when my thirst has been neglected. I could have injured you severely this afternoon.”

Aro stroked my cheek and I leaned into his hand. He turned my face so that he could carefully catch my lips, “I will take you back to our quarters, then I will leave to go hunt. I should only be gone a few hours.”

“I think we should talk about a few things when you get back, too.”

“Of course, my dear.”

* * * * *

It was getting late, and I was getting tired. He'd wake me when he returned, I was sure. If not, there was always the morning. A few more hours wouldn't make that much of a difference, I didn't think. I crawled into bed. Though I hadn't realized it, I must have dozed off. Because the next thing I remembered was hearing the door click shut. The mattress dipped in as Aro crawled toward me, and I suddenly regretted the decision to sleep on my belly. He positioned himself between my legs, leaning over me to kiss the back of my neck. A hand slid under me and attached itself to my breast as Aro moved his hips into mine.

“Shall we?” he whispered, dragging my earlobe through his teeth. I tried to roll over but he wouldn't let me.

“You're fine as you are, my dear,” he said into my hair, “I will be quick.”

I wasn't sure how to feel about that. He removed his hand from my chest so that he could take care of his pants. He didn't bother to remove them all the way, or to remove any of my clothing. Just simply moved the fabric aside. Two of his fingers slid inside me and I moaned quietly. He didn't leave them there for long. Only a few strokes. More of a tease than anything. Aro re-positioned and entered me himself.

It was always such an interesting feeling. Not just physically, but emotionally too. Aro had referred to it once as “making love”, which was a phrase I had never understood before. I had always seen it as something people did for fun. Like playing a game or watching a movie. There were some people I encountered that preached it was to be done with only your spouse, it was some special privilege of theirs. Often these were the same people that spoke as if women were property, which I was never okay with being. The idea of a man having the right to me or my body made my stomach turn.

Aro moaned deeply in his throat.

I felt differently with him. Every time we were intimate I would get butterflies in my stomach and something would swell in my chest. With every movement Aro made, chills rolled down my spine. He paid careful attention to how my body responded to his touch. My satisfaction was just as important to him as his own. The passion flooded us. No, what we were doing wasn't for fun. It was exactly what he had called it.

“Stop,” I whispered. His hips were tight against mine when he froze, rocking against me gently. He grabbed a fist full of the sheet and took in a sharp breath like he was hurt, “I don't know that I can.”

“I don't mean stop, stop,” I informed him, “I just want to roll over so I can see you.”

Aro got off me and allowed me to flop onto my back before immediately re-taking his position. I draped a leg across the middle of his back. He panted heavily, it must be getting closer. My hands held his face as I kissed him, which he returned with the same intensity. I arched my back.

“I love you.”

He stopped again. For a moment he just gazed at me like he wondered if he had heard correctly. With a shaking hand, he brushed a strand of hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. He smiled, “I love you, my dear.”

His tongue found mine but only briefly, breaking away so he could make noise. I moved my hips in rhythm with his and it was all he could handle. He pressed against me as hard as he could and moaned loudly several times. I leaned forward to kiss him lightly,“You know, they say the woman having an orgasm increases her chance at conception.”

“And, what was it you had in mind?” he asked with a smirk.

“Oh, I don't know,” I said playfully, flicking my index finger across his bottom lip.

He got the message.

* * * * *

I yawned loudly, and Aro scoffed sarcastically in response, “It's nearly the noon hour, my dear. You should have been up long ago.”

“Maybe I would have been if someone hadn't kept me up all night,” I rebutted. Aro still laid in bed beside me. He smiled as he traced my jaw line, down my neck, my collar bone, “You wished to speak with me about something?”

I turned on my side, propping myself up on an elbow, “I need to, yes.”

“About the proposal, I assume?” he asked, but didn't wait for my answer, “I realize I'm being...overbearing, my dear. Athenodora's running away just has me shaken. I never want you to leave my side.”

“I understand, Aro, I do,” I started, “And I'm not saying no, just... Not right now. Please. Everything is going so fast and I have no control over any of it. Let me have at least this much.”

He smiled and brushed my hair over my shoulder, “When you're ready, my dear.”

Relief and gratitude washed over me, “Thank you.”

He pulled me on top of him, holding me close and kissing me deeply. The kind of kiss that usually, and quickly, turned into something more. Aro started tugging at my shirt but stopped, pulling away and sighing in frustration, “Your friend is approaching. You should get dressed.”

After one last kiss, he helped me off and onto my feet.

* * * * *

I was in the middle of brushing my teeth when I heard the knock at the door. Aro's voice was muffled, but clear, “Rosetta, my dear, you have impeccable timing.”

She must have smiled or otherwise took it as a compliment because he added, “In this particular instance I don't mean that in a positive way.”

“I'm sorry, Master. Am I interrupting something? I can come back-”

“No, it's alright. I have a few things that need taken care of. Be a dear and see that Ashleigh eats something substantial, would you? She should be out in a moment.”

The door clicked and I assumed he had left. I emerged and found Rosetta sitting at the small table we usually ate at. She stood when she saw me, “Did I interrupt?”

“No,” I answered quickly. Apparently too quickly. A smile crept across Rosetta's face, “I did, didn't I?”

“Rosetta, stop.”

“I think it's lovely you two are finally-”

“Stop. You really want to think about me and Aro? I know I really don't want to think about you and his brother.”

The red head giggled, “Can I just ask one thing?”

“No, you can't.”

She pouted, “You're no fun.”

I shifted in my seat, “So, how are the two of you doing?”

“He's been seeing me a lot more since his wife left,” she stated the obvious. I snorted, “Aro's been seeing me a lot more, too, since Caius' wife left.”

“Yeah, what's been going on with him? He doesn't even get mad at me anymore if I don't call him Master.”

I blew out a breath, “He's afraid I will run away too. But the man lives inside my head, he'd know right away if I were going to try.”

“I guess I can't say I blame him, you did leave once already,” she said in a tone that rubbed me the wrong way. I was getting tired of that constantly being brought up to try to justify Aro's ridiculously overprotective behavior.

“And he sexually assaulted me, giving me a reason to _want_ to leave. Can we all just move on now?”

“I'm sorry, Ashleigh,” Rosetta expressed sadly, “What he did was terrible and I'm not trying to excuse his behavior at all. I just meant that I understand where he's coming from. I saw how devastated he was the few days you were gone.”

I sighed, “I knew what you meant.”

We sat in silence for a few minutes and I fidgeted with the hem of my skirt. Finally I decided to just come out with it, “He said he wants me to marry him.”

Rosetta gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, “Oh my gosh, Ashleigh! That's so great! When?”

“Well,” I bit my lip, “I told him I didn't want to get married yet.”

She dropped her hands in a confused gesture, “What? Why not? Do you know what I would give for Caius to ask me?”

I raised my eyebrows.

“Forget I said that,” she waved a hand, “You two are mates, Ashleigh. You're going to be together forever either way. What difference does it make if you get married now or later?”

“I guess it doesn't, really,” I said, looking away from her, “I just want to do it when I'm ready, you know?”

She pat my arm, “I can understand that. After all, it will be one of the biggest days of your life. Oh, I hope I get to be your bridesmaid.”

Rosetta smiled then, and I couldn't help but return it, “Of course. You're my best friend. Which is the real reason Aro let's you get away with addressing him informally.”

“Really?” she asked with a laughed. I nodded.

I decided to change the subject then, suddenly wishing I could share everything with my mom but knew I never could, “Aro and I are going to try for a baby.”

She jumped to her feet and pointed at me excitedly, “I knew I interrupted something!”

I buried my face in my hands.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

I stared at the spots of red that had blossomed on my clothing. Aro was going to be disappointed. Four months had passed and he still hadn't been successful at impregnating me. And every failure made him a little more anxious which, in turn, was causing me stress. Each time he would insist on increasing how often we were intimate, and I couldn't imagine doing it any more than we already did. He had started having me lay on my back with my hips elevated afterward, though I tried to tell him it didn't actually help. “Humor me,” he had told me, a hint of begging in his voice. So I would. And then he started monitoring what I ate. He fed me an overabundance of fruits, vegetables, and fish; and pretty much banned any junk food from the property. Occasionally, Rosetta would try to sneak me in chocolate but I would always decline. Aro could easily find out and would get upset if I didn't stick to my diet.

With a sigh I washed my hands and left the bathroom. He was seated at the desk, flipping between various maps, his eyes far away in thought. When the guard had finally returned from Russia they were informed that the group of newborns had not been located. Demetri had attempted to track them but had not been successful. Whoever was changing the newborns obviously knew what they were doing. The new coven just led the guard in circles.

“Vampires are at peak performance during the newborn stage,” Aro explained to me, “Once you're changed, you will be faster and stronger than anyone on the guard. This coven is managing to outrun us. Staying one step ahead.”

He had sounded angry about it. Now the brothers were trying to decide on a new course of action. Did they continue to try and catch up, or did they lie in wait? Aro wanted to know if there was anymore mass disappearances before making his decision.

Aro spoke as I approached him, “No luck again.”

“It takes time.”

He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, “Do you know how quickly Carlisle's son got his mate pregnant?”

“No, and I don't really want to-”

“Twice,” he stood, moving to stand at the window, “Two individual acts of intercourse.”

“So? They got lucky.”

He shook his head but said nothing. Then, he slid my cell phone across the desk, “Your mother called. She'd like you to return it once you're free.”

I pushed the phone away and stepped between him and the window, running my hands up his chest to his shoulders, “They got lucky, Aro. Making a baby takes time, there's no reason to get worked up yet.”

He tucked my hair behind my ear, “You're right, my dear.”

“We just need to relax,” I trailed my finger down the buttons of his shirt, “the stress isn't going to help.”

His hands wrapped around my upper arms and he pulled me close, lips instantly locked to mine. I felt his tongue brush across my bottom lip, “Aro, I don't think this is a good idea.”

“I'm fine,” he had moved us to the nearby wall and he was tugging off his jacket.

“But I'm-”

“I know, my dear,” he had dropped his pants and was now reaching up my skirt. My underwear were slipped off and tossed aside without a second glance, which was a relief. Aro's tongue was in my mouth as he lifted me from the floor, pulling my legs around him. He broke the kiss, pushing inside me and immediately panting. The thrusts were quick and hard. I was willing to bet I'd end up with a bruise on my lower back from being against the wall. At first I wondered if he had skipped feeding again, but his eyes were still bright red, like they were supposed to be. So I assumed he must just be feeling a bit clingy. His body was beginning to turn rigid. Fingernails dug into the back side of my thighs as he moaned into my ear. He hadn't lasted long.

Aro placed his head against my chest and I stroked his hair, placing a kiss on top of his head.

* * * * *

After cleaning up, Aro had gone to the council chamber in hopes of catching his brothers. The room was vacant. He stepped toward the table. A pile of books sat toward the center as well of a stack of missing persons fliers in various languages. He began looking through them but was quickly interrupting my Caius' shouts from elsewhere.

Aro got there just in time to pull the red headed secretary aside, allowing Caius's fist to dent the stone wall. He didn't think his brother would have actually hit her, but it would have been very close.

“What is happening now?” Aro snapped in annoyance, and then he allowed Rosetta's thoughts flashed through his vision. He stared at her, mouth agape, with a mix of anger and confusion.

“You told me you were unable to bear children!” Caius all but spit at the woman. She sobbed against Aro's chest, “I didn't think I could.”

“You didn't think you could,” Caius mocked as Aro pushed Rosetta away, “You told me you _couldn't_ , not that you _thought_ you couldn't.”

Aro turned his glare on Caius, “You never should have taken the risk, brother. You were reckless.”

The blond scoffed, “I don't understand what _you're_ so angry about, brother. You wanted hybrids, well, you're welcome. Or is it jealousy because you have yet to produce one yourself?”

Caius turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Aro stunned by the low blow. But, perhaps he was right. He was jerked from his thoughts when Rosetta fell into him again, grasping his jacket and still sobbing. It took a lot to suppress the urge to shove her aside. He detested the woman. Only reason she was still alive was for his mate. Otherwise, he would have terminated her long ago. Even though he knew he shouldn't be mad at just her. Caius was just as much to blame.

“What am I going to do?”

Yes, what was she to do indeed? Aro had promised Ashleigh he would keep the woman safe. But he very well couldn't just take her to the nearest hospital for obstetric care. The pregnancy wouldn't proceed as a normal, human one would. It would be obvious something was wrong. There was only one person he knew of that would be able to care for her. A someone he hadn't wanted catching wind of his plan until it was too late. Asking him to come and care for this human could jeopardize that. Rosetta meant a lot to his mate though...

He didn't have much of a choice.

* * * * *

I sat at the desk, sketching with some colored pencils Aro had provided me. When I returned my mom's phone call, she informed me that the man I'm seeing sounded very much like a gentleman. I hadn't realized he had actually spoken with her. I thought he had just listened to a voicemail she had left or something. It intrigued me. Apparently they didn't talk about anything in particular, but she was impressed by how polite and respectful he had been. She had only called to check up on me, she was still worried sick for me. But she seemed a bit more relaxed now and I was happy for that. It was also strangely satisfying to know she approved.

Aro came through the door just then, making a face.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, putting my pencil back in its case. He groaned as he loosened his tie, “Your friend is lucky she has your favor.”

“Why?”I got up and walked toward him, “What did Rosetta do?”

He stroked my cheek, looking sad and angry at the same time, “She’s pregnant.”

I shook my head, “No, that’s not possible. She can’t get pregnant.”

“Apparently, she can,” he dropped his hand, beginning to remove his tie as he walked away. I stared after him in confusion, “So, why is this a bad thing, exactly?”

“Because my brother was foolish to impregnate a human girl that was only meant to be played with,” he threw his tie around my neck and used it to pull me against him, “Had he intended to mate with her I may feel differently.”

“Isn’t that what he did?”

Aro smiled, “Not that kind of mating, my dear.”

“You mean like you and I, then? You implied that they were.”

“I suspect,” he brushed a strand of hair from my face, “The only people who can say for sure are the two of them, and Marcus.”

“So, why don’t you talk to him before you get too worked up?”

“Because it really isn’t any of my business.”

“Then why let it upset you?”

He answered with his lips against mine.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

“Thank you for coming again so quickly, dear friend,” Aro spoke halfheartedly as he led the man down the hallway. The truth was he would rather have had anyone else help than this particular man. But alas, he knew no one else with experience in birthing a half-vampire child, aside from another Cullen. Carlisle smiled, as he always did, “It's no trouble, Aro. Though you sounded quite upset over the phone. Is Ashleigh alright?”

“Ashleigh is well,” Aro's answer was clipped, “I didn't ask you here to see her.”

“Oh. Then who am I seeing?” Carlisle asked in confusion. Aro tried to suppress a snarl, “Another wretched human who has gone and created a mess for herself.”

He pushed the door open. It was the bedroom Carlisle had seen Ashleigh in the first time. He wished it was Ashleigh his friend would be caring for again. “Carlisle, Rosetta. Rosetta, Dr. Cullen.”

The red head sat on the bed with her knees hugged to her chest. She stared with tear stained eyes and said nothing. Carlisle looked to Aro, who spoke directly to the woman, “Rosetta, my dear. Why don't you go ahead and tell Dr. Cullen what it is you'll be needing from him.”

She pulled her legs closer as she whispered, barely audible, “I'm pregnant. I need help.”

“And,” prompted Aro, “The father is?”

Rosetta winced, “Master Caius.”

Carlisle sighed heavily, briefly rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration, “You all know how this ends. I don't understand why he would take up with a human, knowing what would happen. I'm actually surprised you have yet to change Ashleigh for this...reason.”

Aro didn't respond, avoiding his friend's stare. Here it came, just as he'd expected. When Carlisle spoke again he sounded rather angry, “Jesus, Aro.”

“Spare me, Carlisle.”

“Aro, you know what the outcome of this is. You would be willing to sacrifice your mate for... What? You're really going to let her die for whatever it is you hope to gain?”

The dark haired man said nothing and still refused to make eye contact. His friend wouldn't understand. Rosetta squeaked in fear, “Die?!”

Carlisle shot Aro one last glare before sitting down next to Rosetta, trying to smooth his features. He kept his tone as calm as he could manage, “There have only been six other occurrences of this happening, Rosetta. Of all the women, only one has managed to survive the process.”

The woman was horror struck, but Carlisle had to continue, “Even if conception was possible, a vampire woman's body can't change to accommodate a growing fetus. A human woman's can, however, her body is not strong enough to carry the pregnancy without complications. Due to various causes, the mother typically passes during or shortly after birth.”

She sobbed and Aro swallowed hard. The doctor further explained, “The most common cause is hemorrhaging. The hybrid placenta is significantly more invasive than that of a human's. When it detaches, the woman bleeds out very quickly. There is a chance that you could survive by being changed, as was the case of the one woman, but the window of opportunity for that is very small. If present at all.”

Carlisle turned to look pointedly at Aro then, and that was when the dark haired man decided he'd had enough. He turned and swept out the door. He didn't make it far before his friend had caught up, “What are you doing, Aro?”

“Returning to my mate, Carlisle.”

“That isn't what I meant, and you know that. Is she really worth that little to you?”

Aro stopped abruptly and turned on his heel, resisting the urge to fight, “Ashleigh means everything to me, my friend, and I don't appreciate you suggesting otherwise.”

“Then why are you doing this? Does she know this could kill her? Have you told her that?”

“My mind will not be changed,” Aro began to walk again, avoiding his friend's question, “I trust you'll show yourself out once you finish with Rosetta.”

“I won't be leaving, Aro. Rosetta will need my near-constant care for the next three months or she'll have no chance at all,” Carlisle had caught up with him again.

Aro pushed the button for the elevator and the doors opened immediately, “Very well, then you already know where your quarters are located. When you're finished, have her rearrange my schedule. I will be spending the remainder of the day with my mate. If you'll excuse me.”

He pressed another button and the doors slowly closed, leaving Carlisle to stare in disbelief.

* * * * *

Once I finished lunch I laid down. It hadn't been my intention to fall asleep, but I obviously did anyway. The door closing made me jump, even though it wasn't very loud.

“I apologize, my dear. I didn't mean to wake you,” Aro shrugged out of his jacket. He appeared flustered. It seemed like he was irritable a lot since finding out Rosetta was expecting. Though he had taken it upon himself to take care of her, seeing as how Caius abandoned ship. I rolled onto my back as he walked toward the bed. He crawled to me on all fours, kissing my stomach and working his way up. I couldn't help but be a bit sarcastic, “Gee, I wonder what it is you want to do?”

He smirked, nipping at the skin of my neck, pushing my skirt up to my waist. I had taken to wearing dressing for his convenience. So he'd stop tearing apart my clothing. He ground his hips against mine, already aroused. In one swift movement, he tore my panties free. Was I going to have to stop wearing those too?

“Yes,” Aro growled, sending a chill down my spine. I felt his fingers enter me and I gasped. He caught my lips with his, his actions growing more passionate. After only a few moments he'd had enough. He rose to his knees, pulling his shirt from the waist of his pants before unbuttoning them.

“Take your shirt off,” I told him breathlessly. He did as I told him before mounting me again. As his erection slid slowly inside, I ran my hands through his chest hair and we both sighed with satisfaction. Our breathing grew heavy and we moaned in unison. I arched my back, the new angle causing me to gasp loudly. Aro's mouth returned to my neck as he moved a hand out from under me to place on my breast. He gently bit at my collar bone. My grip on his shoulders tightened and I was overcome by pleasure. I could feel myself contracting around him, and knew he wouldn't be much longer. He thrust in as deep as possible and groaned into the crook of my neck.

Once he uncovered his face, I met his tender kiss.

“I love you,” I whispered to him.

“I love you, my dear.”

“I still hate you, though.”

Aro smiled.

* * * * *

There was a knock on the door. Without looking up from my book, I called, “Come in.”

The door opened and closed but no one spoke. Rosetta would have been talking up a storm by now. I looked up to find Carlisle standing near the desk, his expression somber. I placed the book on the seat of the chair after I stood, “Dr. Cullen.”

“Carlisle,” he corrected softly, “How are you, Ashleigh?”

“I'm doing well,” I folded my arms across my chest as I approached him, “Um, I'm not sure when Aro will be back in. But I can tell him you stopped by?”

The man shook his head, “I actually came to see you, not Aro.”

My cheeks began to get warm, “Oh. Well, what can I do for you?”

“I needed to speak with you, without him present,” Carlisle copied my stance, “I understand the two of you are trying to get pregnant?”

“Yeah, we are. But unfortunately, we haven't had the best luck so far.”

Carlisle attempted to smile, nodding in acknowledgment. He blew out a breath, “Ashleigh, Aro's been keeping something from you. And you deserve to know what it is.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

The first thing Aro saw when he walked through the door was me, sitting on the bed with my arms crossed and the best death glare I could muster without crying. He knew right away what was wrong. He shook his head, looking annoyed, “Carlisle.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” I asked angrily. Aro shook his head again, “Because it's nothing to be concerned about.”

My lip twitched, “I don't know, the _doctor_ seemed pretty concerned about it. One out of six women surviving isn't really a comforting statistic.”

He began to undo his tie, “Those are known cases, my dear. For all anyone knows, Carlisle included, there could be many others out there to tip the odds the opposite direction.”

Now I was shaking my head, “You can't be serious. Aro, you should have told me. I should have gotten a choice!”

“You agreed to it on day one, my dear,” he was unbuttoning his shirt now and I couldn't help but tense a little. I quickly wet my lips, “You said that agreement was void.”

He only stared at me as he tossed his shirt onto the bed beside me. I crossed my legs. Tears began to sting my eyes and it was beginning to get hard to breath, “Do you really love me or have you just been using me still?”

The man still said nothing. He got down on his knees and uncrossed my legs so that he could kneel between them. His cool breath caressed my neck before his lips did. I tried to pull away but his hands quickly gripped my waist, holding me still. His kiss began to move lower. Finally, he whispered, “Of course I love you, my dear. You wouldn't still be here if I felt otherwise.”

To prove his point, he gently, but firmly, held my neck, pushing my head back for easier access. He leaned in close, inhaling deeply. Aro hummed in delight before licking me. Suddenly I was free and he was on his feet. He pushed me back on the bed before reaching up the skirt of my dress. I tensed further, “Aro-”

He shushed me. Disregarding my unspoken plea, he slipped off my undergarments and discarded them on the floor. I began to shake. With one hand, he unbuttoned his pants and trailed a finger down my chest with his free hand. Between my breasts, down my stomach, over my belly button, lower. In one movement, he leaned over me, seizing both my wrists and pinning them above my head; he exhaled sharply as he forced his sex into mine. I winced and turned my face away so I wouldn't have to look at him. His heavy panting sent unwanted chills down my spine, which in turn triggered a reaction where I didn't want one. I sighed with pleasure. I turned my face back and he instantly locked his lips with mine, his tongue diving into my mouth. Draping one of my legs across his back, I moaned in my throat. He thrust harder.

I could feel that familiar pressure building and Aro found it on my thoughts. He stopped and withdrew. My body protested; I whimpered and arched my back with want. He tucked his face closer to my ear, “Tell me what it is you want, my dear.”

My fists opened and closed in frustration.

“Tell me,” he whispered as he began to rub himself against my lower stomach, “What do you say?”

“I hate you.”

He smirked, dipping the tip of his erection inside me just enough before pulling back out again, a tease, “Say, 'please'.”

I bit my lip, body trembling, but not from fear. He repeated the action, “Say it.”

A ragged sigh escaped me, “Please.”

Aro smiled and kissed me as he resumed his quick strokes. That feeling built rapidly, finally flooding to the rest of my body. I gasped a little too loudly as I writhed beneath him. He rocked his hips against mine as his grip on my wrists tightened, and he let out several deep sighs. After a moment he lightly kissed my forehead, “Now say, 'thank you'.”

I cringed, “Thank you.”

“You're welcome, my dear.”

* * * * *

“What would you have me do, my dear?” he asked sincerely.

I relaxed further into the hot water, staring at the man sitting across from me, “I don't know.”

We sat in silence, Aro's hands slowly working up and down the outsides of my thighs. I tried to think. He intentionally kept something significant from me, and for that I was very angry. I wanted to punish him. Wanted to deny him access to my body, but he had already shown me that would be next to impossible. He could get me to change my mind in moments. But the news that Carlisle shared with me weighed heavy on me. I didn't know that I could risk dying to give this man a child. If he really loved me, he'd understand, “We can't do this anymore. Not until I decide if I want to or not.”

He froze, taking a deep breath, “I can't promise that, my dear.”

“You've done it before.”

“Yes, but you've spoiled me as of late,” he pulled my hips so that I was now on his lap. His lips brushed my shoulder, “I crave you so deeply.”

I wasn't really ready for round two, so I pushed against his chest. He allowed me to slid back.

“Some kind of birth control, then?” I asked.

Aro snorted, “Vampire reproduction hasn't exactly been widely studied. There's no guarantee any of those human contraptions would be effective.”

“Carlisle might have some idea.” That should be a nice, awkward conversation. Despite looking hurt and a bit angry, he smiled, “I will speak with Carlisle if it will please you, my dear.”

I laughed on the inside, almost disappointed I wouldn't be there to witness that. He narrowed his eyes in response, but the gesture was meant to be playful.

“Thank you,” I climbed back onto his lap, “I think you owe me that much.”

“Yes, I suppose I do.”

* * * * *

He knocked, but didn't wait for a reply before entering.

“Aro, come in,” Carlisle said with a hint of sarcasm, putting down the book he had been reading, “I assume you're here about my conversation with Ashleigh?”

“Yes and no. First of all,” Aro smiled, “Thank you for that. Now Ashleigh has decided she no longer wishes to have my child.”

“She had the right to know, Aro,” the blond man replied calmly. The other man looked, and sounded, slightly wounded, “I don't disagree, Carlisle.”

“Why do you want that so badly, Aro? Is this about Renesmee?”

The dark haired man wet his lips, “At first it was, yes. I was fascinated by the idea of creating such a being. The closer I grew to Ashleigh, however, I became increasingly fascinated by the idea of creating something else.”

Carlisle wasn't sure what to say, so there was a stretch of silence. Finally, Aro cleared his throat, “Ashleigh no longer desires that. She requested that I speak with you about potential preventative measures.”

The doctor sat straighter in his chair, “Well, there's a few different options. Bear in mind, these have only been tested for effectiveness in humans for obvious reasons. There's no guarantee they will work for our kind. So, the only absolute way to avoid pregnancy is abstinence.”

Aro smiled, “If that were being considered as an option, I wouldn't be here, my friend.”

“If she were to see a local physician, she could start the pill or another kind of hormonal birth control. I'm afraid I can't be of much help there, as I'm licensed in a completely different country and don't tend to carry those with me. I do, however, have this you can try,” Carlisle pulled his medical bag on to the table and rummaged through it briefly. Once finding the small, foil package, he threw it to Aro, who caught it easily and examined it. “Do you know how to....?”

Aro made a face, “Yes, I know how to, Carlisle. I may be old but I'm not that out of touch.”

Carlisle held his hands up and smiled, “You can try that. Our bodily fluids are comprised of venom, with varying degrees of potency. So maybe it will work, maybe it won't. But my professional advice is to abstain until she's changed.”

Aro flipped the package between his fingers anxiously, “I'm hoping she will change her mind.”

“You know that isn't a good idea, Aro.”

“Carlisle, please.”

The blond smiled, patting his friend on the shoulder, “Well, whatever _the both of you_ decide, I wish you the best, my friend.”

Aro hummed in acknowledgment before exiting the room. Once the door was closed, shielding him from Carlisle, he shuddered. That was a conversation he would rather have not had.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Aro was sitting at the desk when I came in, looking very flustered. I walked toward him, “How did it go?”

Without looking at me, he answered, “Had you been present you would have thoroughly enjoyed yourself.”

Which meant he had felt just as awkward as I had expected he would. “What did Carlisle say?”

I watched his eyes jerk back and forth. He was considering lying to me. My heart sank and I could feel anger bubbling to the surface. But I maintained a poker face. If he wanted to play games, then that was fine. I could play too. Being completely real with myself, though, I knew if he were to be dishonest again, I don't think we'd ever be able to recover. Mates or not, I didn't want to be near someone I couldn't trust.

Aro opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He made a face like it was painful for him to speak, “Carlisle echoed what I had told you. There's no guarantee anything will work.”

My calm face faltered for a moment. But he continued, “However, he did provide me with something to try. Though the idea of doing so is incredibly unappealing.”

The anger I felt was still present, but I did feel a small sense of relief that at least he told me the truth. But I couldn't stop myself from asking, “Why would it bother you so much? I can't imagine it would hinder your enjoyment that much.”

Aro said nothing. I knew why it bothered him, and it had nothing to do with how much pleasure he'd feel. I shrugged, “It's your decision. Either use it, or don't touch me.”

Getting an attitude with him may not have been a smart thing for me to do, but damn. I turned and walked away, heading into the bathroom to run a bath. Turning around, I pulled my shirt over my head and found him now standing in the doorway. So I turned my back to him, crossing my arms over my chest.

“I want you to reconsider.”

“Reconsider what?” I didn't look at him as I spoke. But I could feel his staring burning into me, saying that I knew what he was talking about. Now I did face him, “If you had been truthful about it from the beginning, it could be a different story right now. I don't appreciate that you hid something from me.”

I reached to check on the water temperature and when I looked back the doorway was empty. I sighed and finished undressing. It was a bit of a surprise that he never returned to join me. Obviously he was very upset with me. But he'd have to get over it.

* * * *

When I stepped back into the bedroom Aro was once again seated at the desk, tapping a small foil square against it. Once or twice he would stop and gaze at the small trash can that sat nearby. But the tapping would resume after a minute. I stood quietly and watched him. Finally he decided to acknowledge my presence, standing and walking over to me. Again, I folded my arms. At first he only looked at me, annoyance etched into his features. He then took the foil package and tucked it into the waistband of my yoga pants. Grabbing my face, he forced his mouth on mine, tongue invading greedily. His hands dropped to my backside, pulling my body against him, making me feel his arousal. Suddenly, he pushed me away.

“On the bed.” he commanded. I hesitated for a second. Removing the foil, I did to him as he had done to me before removing my clothing and doing as I had been told. Aro's upper lip twitched in anticipation, “Touch yourself.”

He watched me expectantly as he began to remove his tie and shirt. When I didn't move he repeated himself with a bit more authority, “ _Touch yourself_ , my dear.”

My face got warm. I wasn't sure I liked this newfound bossiness. Reluctantly, I reached between my legs. He held the edge of the package between his teeth as he undid his belt, “I want to see.”

I sighed sharply before moving my knees further apart. His breathing quivered as he began stroking himself, “Put your fingers inside.”

“Aro-”

“Do it.”

I did. He sighed in satisfaction, not taking his eyes off me. The man didn't even blink. Not that he needed to, but still. Aro's panting was quickly turning into light growling. He lunged toward me, moving my hand and putting his tongue against my swollen labia. Hungrily, he licked up my fluids before climbing over me and kissing me fiercely, his tongue playing with mine again. I could taste myself on him and I wasn't sure I enjoyed it. But he was more than turned on by it. He sat back on his heels, tearing the foil open with his teeth. Never once breaking eye contact with me. After preparing himself without complaint, impressively, he took position between my legs and pushed his forearms under my shoulders.

His strokes were forceful and I winced with each one. He hooked an arm under my knee and pushed my leg to my chest, which only made the pain worse as he was able to get deeper. I hissed, “Aro, you're hurting me.”

He stopped for a moment, rocking his hips. After taking a few deep breaths he started again, but significantly less rough. He whispered with a shaking voice, “I apologize, my dear.”

I reached up and pet the hair from his face, “This isn't a punishment, Aro.”

He turned his face into my touch but said nothing. His eyes closed as he moaned softly. I brought my lips to his throat and he shivered in response, his fingernails dug into my shoulder. The thrusting got a bit faster. I wanted to try something he had once done for me. I pulled him closer and took his ear lobe between my teeth. He gasped and then moaned louder, his body quickly tensing. I slipped my arm under his, reaching for his waist, pulling at his hips to encourage him to do it a little harder. I wanted him to have his release. He panted as he shook, and I could feel it throb as he emptied himself inside me. There was a strange expression on his face. Pleasure, but also guilt, anger, and sadness. I actually felt a bit badly for doing this to him, but I would stand by my decision. I needed time to accept that giving this man the child he desperately wanted would cost me my life.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close.

* * * * *

Aro had told me Rosetta had been moved in until she gave birth, so that she wasn't far from Carlisle. But when I went to visit her, Caius answered and refused me. So I had wandered, wanting some time alone to think. But Aro apparently had other plans as he found me shortly after. A coat for me was draped over one arm; he wanted to take me for a walk. It wasn't until then that I realized just how late in the year it had gotten. The air was crisp and cold, and a layer of frost clung to the grass. It was brittle beneath our steps.

He had been in the middle of explaining the history of his town, but I couldn't hear him. It sounded as if I had slipped underwater. His voice was muffled and distant. Suddenly, I felt like I was falling. Aro's hand wrapped securely around my upper arm and he pulled me to his chest, holding me there.

“Are you well, my dear?”

My hearing was once again clear, though my head was still spinning, “I think so. I haven't had much to eat today.”

He clicked his tongue in disapproval, “It's no wonder you're faint, then. Come.”

I wasn't given a chance to decline. He scooped me into his arms and carried me to the nearest café. I sat quietly at the small table, waiting for him to come back. He presented me with some sort of pastry, encouraging me to eat as he took the seat across from me. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and I watched him curiously.

“My contacts are irritating,” he explained casually. I hadn't noticed until just then that his eyes were currently brown. Which would be why no one had screamed in terror yet. I picked apart my food, taking small bites here and there. Aro said nothing, but I knew he didn't like how little I was eating. Finally, I nudged it aside, “I think I need to go home and rest. I'm not actually feeling the best.”

We stepped back outside and, once being certain no one was nearby, he pick me up. We disappeared with a whisper.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Aro rolled, pulling me on top of him. I placed my hands on his chest and ran my fingers through the hair, leaning forward to kiss his throat. His shaking breaths came in gasps matching the speed of his thrusts, slow and deep. Hands on my hips, he pulled them flush against his, pushing every inch of himself inside me. And I would sigh in satisfaction. But I was quickly beginning to feel unwell.

“Aro-”

He released my waist, allowing me to climb off him. I ran to the bathroom to throw up. Aro followed immediately to hold my hair back, “Will you please allow Carlisle to see you?”

I spit into the toilet, “I'm fine.”

I could practically hear him roll his eyes, “My dear, you've been ill nearly all week.”

He helped me to my feet before retrieving a blanket to wrap me in as I shivered. I allowed him to guide me back to the bed and I sat. Truth was, I was afraid Carlisle would tell me something I was terrified to hear.

“All the more reason to see him,” Aro said sternly, “ _If_ you were, you would need his regular care. We would need to know sooner, not later.”

It would be nice if he would stay out of my thoughts. But I conceded. Aro dressed quickly and left to fetch his friend. After slipping back into the shirt and pants I had worn to bed, I curled up beneath the covers. I hoped he wouldn't be gone long. The more I thought, the more frightened I became. He returned only a few minutes later with the handsome blond doctor in tow. The eldest Cullen wore a look of concern, “Hello, Ashleigh. Aro says you haven't been well?”

I didn't answer. I wanted to pretend this wasn't happening. Aro sighed, “She's been vomiting daily for the best part of a week, now.”

“Are you late for your menstrual cycle?” the doctor asked me, arms folding across his chest. I shook my head. Close, though. It was due tomorrow. He turned to Aro now, “You've been-”

“Yes, I have been.” Aro practically snapped.

“And none of them have-”

“No, Carlisle.”

Seeing Aro uncomfortable with the doctor's line of questioning brought a smirk to my face. Men. The blond doctor asked several more questions as he felt my forehead, checked my pulse, listened to my lungs. All the basic things. He asked me to lie on my back so that he could push on my stomach. Gently, he prodded various sections with his fingertips. When he reached my lower abdomen, his expression shifted. He looked to Aro with almost a glare before turning to speak to me, “Have you tested at all?”

Again, I shook my head. He frowned, “I will bring one for you. It's the only way we can know for sure. Aro, a word?”

The two men left me in the room alone.

* * * * *

The darker haired man spoke immediately, “Carlisle, I have taken every precaution to avoid this, as she wished!”

Aro knew exactly what his friend had pulled him aside for. The blond crossed his arms, “Except what I had recommended most, I assume?”

“You don't find that to be an unreasonable expectation at all?”

Carlisle shook his head, “It doesn't matter. From palpating her uterus, she would be farther along than that. She likely conceived before our little discussion.”

For once, the Volturi leader was at a loss for words. His friend rubbed his hand across his forehead as though he had a headache, “Say nothing to Ashleigh until we confirm with a test. There's a good chance you could have handed her a death sentence, my friend.”

The doctor turned and walked away. Aro knew his words were true, but that didn't make them sting any less. It felt as though he had been slapped across the face and now he hesitated to return to his mate. As much as he had wanted this, he feared for her more. He had been convinced that with Carlisle's aid there was nothing to be concerned about. But the more his friend spoke, the more uncertain he became.

When he had first met the Cullen hybrid, he knew he had to have one of his own. Though he had no real interest in raising a child, he couldn't possibly allow the Olympic coven to overpower him. Absolutely not. It should have been a very simple plan to execute. But for some strange reason, he could never bring himself to follow through. None of the human women paraded in would do. And then he found Ashleigh. He learned she was his mate, and suddenly, everything made sense. Having no interest in breeding with any other woman. His instantaneous attraction to her. The overwhelming need for physical contact with her. He cared less about having what Carlisle had, and more about creating a life that was a little of him and a little of his mate. He desired that so badly for himself, and for her. And he knew she would never agree if she knew the truth about the birthing process. So he simply didn't tell her. And now, Aro had gotten his wish. But at what cost? Now he had to face the fact that his selfishness could very well mean the end of her life. He paced, rubbing at the corners of his eyes. For once, he was glad to be alone as the consequences of his poor choices suffocated him.

By the time Carlisle had returned, Aro had taken to sitting on the floor with his knees drawn, dangerously close to a total break down. He wasted no time getting right in his friend's face, his voice cracking slightly, “Carlisle, whatever happens, you cannot allow Ashleigh to perish. I don't care what must be done. Promise me you will not let her die.”

The doctor looked torn, “Aro, you know I can't make that promise.”

“ _Promise me_ , Carlisle!”

Carlisle sighed, “I promise I will do all I can.”

Aro nodded, taking several deep breaths in an attempt to regain his composure.

* * * * *

I had expected Aro to return within moments, but he didn't come back until the doctor did so nearly an hour later. The two exchanged a look before I was offered the white package. I took it but didn't move. Somehow I was sure I knew what it would say. Carlisle's expression earlier had given it away. And the pair's nervous glance only reinforced it. So, Carlisle had spoken to Aro, who had refused to return and face me with the news. I was almost tempted to throw the stick in the trash and go back to sleep.

“My dear,” Aro started to say softly. I held up a hand, “Don't.”

He pressed his lips together and took a step back. Ashamed. Guilty. Carlisle tried, “We need to know for sure, Ashleigh.”

I laughed, but finally threw off the covers and walked in the direction of the restroom. Aro took a step forward, “Would you like me to-”

“No,” I cut him off, shutting the door behind me. But not before catching a glimpse of the hurt expression on his face. A jolt of pain shot through me in response. He had been doing as I asked. But also, how long hadn't we been intimate without him telling me this could kill me? Although under false pretenses, could I really be mad at just him when I had agreed to try? Part of me thought I could.

I opened the door as the tears finally began to spill over, “Aro...”

He was to me in an instant, his hands on my face. He wiped the tears with his thumbs as he gently kissed my forehead, “Everything will be alright, my dear.”

Following me inside, he closed the door and faced away from me as I did my thing. I laid the test flat on the counter to develop before throwing myself back into Aro's waiting arms, my face buried in his chest. He stroked my hair as we waited, and for a moment, I had forgotten what was happening. For a moment, everything was as it had been. But then his grip around me tightened, and his voice sounded as though he was in pain, “I'm sorry, dearest Ashleigh.”

The test had two pink lines.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Carlisle pressed one end of the tape measure into my pubic bone and the other into my abdomen, at the top of my uterus. He read the number aloud, “Twelve centimeters.”

“Which means?” Aro asked.

“Fundal height typically measures one centimeter per week of pregnancy. For human pregnancies, at least. Hybrid pregnancies progress twice as quickly. Instead of the usual forty weeks, this pregnancy will only last twenty. At twelve centimeters, she would be right around six.”

Which meant my last period wasn't actually a period and I was already two weeks late. Wonderful. I had yet to speak to either of the men since the test came up positive. While I was just as responsible for the situation, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't still mad at Aro for his deception. But at the same time, I feel like I should have known. Everything about vampires was meant to kill a person. It was naïve to think this would be different. Aro's friend offered a slightly reassuring smile, “I do have a plan, however, and I'm quite confident in its potential for success.”

Aro started at the man in anticipation, hopeful. I still couldn't quite understand him. He had known full well that this would likely mean my death. Yet, he had insisted on it regardless. Now, suddenly, he was terrified of losing me? And, despite his outward display of fear, I knew he was thrilled to be getting what he desired. This man made absolutely no sense to me. I allowed a sad sigh to escape me. I should have been excited, too. I had always wanted children. Now, I was expecting one, and the concern I wouldn't be around to see him or her grow up kept me from being happy.

“Once you measure thirty-eight, thirty-nine centimeters, before you go into labor spontaneously, you will be sedated and a caesarean section will be preformed. Once baby is safely out, I will remove the placenta and Aro will immediately initiate the transformation process. From the research I've compiled, the majority of maternal deaths from a hybrid pregnancy are due to hemorrhaging once the placenta detaches. Being able to expect it will help us greatly,” Doctor Cullen finished explaining. Aro nodded his approval. I remained silent. Although, the doctor having a plan he was comfortable with did help me feel better.

“Now then,” the blond sat beside me, the smile suddenly gone, “I should explain something that is rather unpleasant about the process of carrying a hybrid pregnancy.”

Oh, please do. He hesitated for a moment, “The developing fetus will be very hard on your body. It is essentially, for lack of a better term, a parasite. It gets all of the nutrition it needs by stealing it from you. If you don't replace that nutrition appropriately, well, baby will still do fine but you will not. My daughter-in-law, Bella, became so weakened she almost didn't survive to delivery. With this baby being half-vampire, it seems regular food sources are not sufficient in keeping the mother properly nourished.”

“You will need to drink human blood, my dear,” Aro translated for me, lacking the patience to beat around the bush. He said it gently, as to not scare me, but my stomach immediately flipped and I had to make a mad dash for the bathroom. The two men exchanged a glance.

* * * * *

I laid on the bed quietly, my head resting in Aro's lap. One of his hands pet my hair while the other held a book I was sure he wasn't actually reading. I glanced up at his face. He stared at the page but his eyes were unfocused. A telltale sign he was lost in thought.

“You're allowed to be happy, you know. It is what you wanted.”

He sighed, “Yes, but I wanted for you to want it as well, my dear. It doesn't seem pertinent for me to be happy knowing you are not.”

I pushed myself up, moving aside his hands so that I could straddle his lap, “Aro, you know how I really feel. There is a part of me that is happy. It's just being completely overwhelmed by the part of me that's terrified.”

The man said nothing. I decided to try normal baby talk, “Do you think it's a boy or a girl?”

A small smile crossed his lips as he placed a hand against my stomach. As he gazed at the small curve, I could see the pure joy in his eyes. He was thoughtful for a moment, “A girl.”

“Really? I think it's a boy,” I paused, “What do you think we should name him?”

Now he actually smiled, “My dear, we have plenty of time to decide that.”

I wiggled against him, “Well, what should we do in the meantime?”

He, more or less, threw the book aside, wasting no time in seizing my waist, pressing his hips into mine. There was a throb against me that quickly sparked arousal. His mouth quickly latched onto mine, his tongue dipping inside. A hand shot up the back of my shirt and undid the clasp of my bra like a pro. He pulled the shirt over my head, tugging the undergarment with. They were discarded on the floor. Both his hands found my breasts and he massaged them gently, occasionally brushing his thumbs across my nipples. He stiffened further beneath me.

My fingers traveled down his shirt, unhooking the buttons as I went. Conveniently, he wasn't currently wearing a tie. So I was able to push it from his shoulders after the last button was freed. It joined the pile on the floor. I ran my fingers through his chest hair. His hands dropped to the waist of my pants and he pulled at it. Not wanting him to ruin any more of my clothes, I got off his lap and slipped them off. By the time I had done that, he had also shed the remainder of his clothing and was waiting for me eagerly. I got down and licked his erect shaft. He gasped in response. I wrapped my lips around the tip and sucked it gently, teasing. He lifted his hips, carefully sliding more of himself into my mouth. Aro had learned how much I could take and didn't try to force himself beyond that point.

A shudder rippled through his body as I established a rhythm. Like usual, he brushed my hair back so that he could watch. He moaned in his throat. When I was certain he was getting close, I stopped. The look he gave me was one I hadn't seen before. Disappointment, anger, frustration. I gave him a playful smile in return, getting to my knees with my hips hovering over his. His grip on them was almost painful. He brought his up, trying to get inside me. I raised myself higher, “Not yet.”

He bared his teeth, his upper lip twitching. I brought my lips to his neck as I played with the hair on his chest more. One of his hands slid between us and I though he would use his fingers for me. He stroked himself instead. I put my hand on his, “No.”

I was a bit surprised when he growled at me. My hand moved his back to my waist.

“Be nice,” I warned. He was shaking as I lowered myself on to him. Roughly, he ground his hips against mine. Then, he pulled me off him slightly and thrust up into me, using the springs of the mattress to his advantage. So that he was still the one in control. But I didn't mind. He panted heavily as his thrusts grew more forceful.

He pulled me against him, holding me there tightly with one arm. With his free hand, he tugged the sheet up around my waist. Also using the opportunity to grab my backside. He rolled his hips against me on the upstroke, rubbing the sensitive spot just above. I gasped and he began to do it faster. My body was quickly brought to it's breaking point. I moaned loudly as I was overtaken by my orgasm, involuntarily contracting around him. Which tipped him over the edge. His grasp on me strengthened, body tight to mine. He sighed with each pulse of his climax, burying his face in my neck.

“If the two of you are quite finished.”

I jumped at the sudden voice from behind me. Turning to look, I found Caius standing between the bed and the door. He looked more flustered than usual, “There is urgent business that requires your attention, brother.”

I turned back to Aro. Had Caius been watching us? Slowly, he nodded. My knee-jerk reaction was to draw back my hand and swing. But he was much faster than I and immediately caught my wrist. He whispered, “Go have a bath and relax. We will discuss this later.”

Gathering the sheet around me better, I climbed from the bed and stormed to the bathroom.

* * * * *

When Aro exited the room, Caius was waiting for him.

“Feel better, now that's out of your system?” Caius asked as the pair began to walk down the hallway to the elevator, “You know, saying 'Ashleigh is my mate' had been sufficient.”

Aro said nothing, looping his tie through to knot it. He wasn't interested in debating the matter with his brother. His attention was on the 'urgent business'. Finally, Caius decided to fill him in, “It's in regards to the Russian coven.”

The Russian coven, formerly the Romanian coven, seemed to be an increasingly large thorn in their side. After the anticlimactic confrontation with the Cullen's, Vladimir and Stefan seemed to constantly be toeing the line of the law. Not to mention, the sheer size of it alone was threatening. The Volturi Guard consisted of thirty members, not yet counting mates and offspring. While they still were the largest coven in existence, the Russian coven was growing quickly. In the last year, they spiked from just two members to fifteen. Now it could potentially be more, should they prove to be the ones behind the mass newborn creation.

“Wonderful,” Aro muttered, adjusting the collar of his shirt. Caius continued, smile wicked “We've managed to catch one of their newest creations.”

Perhaps 'wonderful' had been just the right word.

“Where?”

“Being brought to the dungeon as we speak,” the blond answered, “Fancy a visit?”

“Absolutely,” Aro smirked.

The men stepped into the elevator and quickly descended.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Felix stood guard in front of the door. With the wave of Aro's hand, he stood aside, allowing the two Volturi leaders to enter. In the corner stood a young woman. Couldn't have been any older than Ashleigh. She reminded Aro a bit of his mate. Similar face shape and build. Long and curly hair. But instead of dark brown, this woman's were a bright red. She stared at him, not reacting at all.

Aro spoke gently, “What is your name, my dear?”

The woman didn't answer.

“Speak! What is your name?” Caius demanded.

She still would not reply. Caius took a step forward, but Aro held up a hand and gave him a look. He took a few steps closer. With a reassuring smile, he offered his hand to her, “May I?”

She glanced at his hand and then back to his face, hesitant.

“Your hand, my dear.” Now it wasn't a request.

The red head finally put her palm against his. Her name was Lidia. One of the missing persons from Saint Petersburg. He saw her large family, including a child of her own. She had given birth at fifteen and, due to some poor life choices, lost custody of her son to the father. Aro dug further. She had been a drug addict, spending a fair amount of time in a rehabilitation center. She still hadn't managed to get clean when she was bitten. The person responsible was a man he did not recognize. But he did learn that the man had later introduced himself as Sevastian. During the pair's short time together, they kept quite busy. Not really thoughts Aro had wanted to know, but his gift brought everything. But in those brief flashes, he learned a valuable piece of information.

Aro released Lidia's hand and smiled. Turning to Felix, he nodded. He motioned to Caius and two left, but not before hearing Lidia's short scream.

* * * * *

“They have a member who can divert trackers,” Aro informed the group of Guard members, “that is how they have been evading us. Thanks to our dear Lidia, however, I have learned where the group of newborns is being kept. Santiago, you will take Jane, Alec, Wayland, and Nicolaus to dispose of them. If the one called Sevastian is among them, spare him and return with him. Demetri, Felix, bring me Vladimir and Stefan.”

He dismissed the assembly. At least he could breath a sigh of relief knowing this situation would be resolved. At least momentarily. Now he had another matter that required his attention

Ashleigh wasn't in the room when he entered. She couldn't possibly still be in the bath, could she? No, she wasn't there either. Worry sparked within him. _Athenodora is gone!_ Ashleigh was angry, yes, but so much so that she would leave? After promising she wouldn't... Aro took a deep breath to calm himself. Folding his hands together, resting his chin on his knuckles, he thought. Where else could she possibly be?

Rosetta.

* * * * *

Carlisle wasn't kidding when he said these pregnancies progressed twice as fast. It had only been a month since I saw her, but the size of her belly made it seem like three or four. She had already passed the halfway mark.

“Yeah, I think it's a girl,” Rosetta said, rubbing her stomach, “Caius wants a boy.”

“Aro thinks ours is a girl.”

“Hmm, I think so too,” she agreed, eyeing my tiny bump. Then she asked, “So, what's bothering you? Don't say 'nothing', I can see it all over your face.”

I blew out a breath, “Well... Just before I came here Aro and I were...”

Rosetta giggled. I didn't have to finish that sentence, thankfully.

“Caius walked in on us.”

“Awkward,” she responded casually. I continued, “Well, the most awkward part, and what I'm so mad at Aro for, Aro let him watch.”

“What!?” Rosetta shouted. Unfortunately, she sounded more entertained than appalled.

“Yeah. I have no idea how much he actually saw. But Aro knew he was there. Didn't stop, didn't tell me, didn't tell Caius to leave.”

She clapped her hands, “Priceless. Honestly, though, I don't see why you're so mad.”

I stared at her, “You wouldn't be bothered by it?”

The red head shrugged, “Not really. If it was someone I knew, I mean. I don't think I'd want a stranger to watch.”

I scoffed in disbelief, “So, if you and Caius were doing it and Aro walked in and watched it wouldn't bother you at all?”

“Well, that probably would. But only because he's creepy.”

I shook my head. I didn't understand how she could be so flippant about it. Maybe it just had to do with our difference in history.

“Besides,” she sounded reassuring, “Caius probably didn't even actually watch.”

As if on cue, the angry blond came through the door just then. He made direct eye contact with me and smirked as he walked by. He had definitely watched. My face burned and I wanted to die of embarrassment on the spot. Rosetta pat me on the shoulder, “It's really not that bad, Ashleigh. I think you're overreacting a bit.”

Of course she would. She was more adventurous in her sex life. I preferred to keep mine in the bedroom, with just my partner. The door opened again, and when I peeked through my fingers, I saw that it was Aro. This situation couldn't possibly get any better. Sarcasm.

“Ashleigh, my dear, I believe we have something to discuss,” he smiled, but it wasn't quite like it usually was. I'd seen this kind of distracted smile before. He must have gone to the room and, when he saw I was gone, must have thought I had left. Rosetta chimed in, “Can you do it here? I wanna see how this goes.”

Aro narrowed his eyes at her and she was quiet. He held his hand out to me, “Come, my dear.”

I didn't want to. But what else could I do? The mating bond would keep me tied to him, through the lies and through the nightmares. I placed my hand in his and allowed him to lead me back to our quarters. Once inside, I walked directly toward the bathroom, hoping another hot bath would melt away my anger. Aro grabbed my hand again, “We need to speak.”

I shook my head, “Just don't, Aro. I don't want to hear excuses.”

He tugged my arm so that I turned to face him, “Then I won't make any, my dear. But I do want to remind you that our senses are heightened. It's not always possible for me to stop.”

“You have before,” I pointed out.

“Yes, because I preferred to not be vomited on. And you don't realize how difficult it truly was to disengage so abruptly.”

Not meaning to, I rolled my eyes, “So, why didn't you just tell him to go?”

Aro opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it again. He wasn't going to tell me the truth. Finally, he managed to get out, “You didn't want excuses, and I promised not to make any.”

Which translated to “I'm not going to tell you”. I yanked my arm free of his grasp, slamming the door closed behind me.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One

About half an hour passed and, as usual, he entered the bathroom without knocking. I rested my head over the back edge of the bathtub, ignoring him. He knelt beside me, hesitantly reaching for my hand but deciding against it. He spoke quietly, “The reason I didn't ask Caius to leave was pure selfishness.”

Well, that was nice and vague. Also not surprising. I looked at him pointedly, “ _Why_?”

My tone was quite harsh and for a moment he seemed taken aback. He was silent for a long time before looking down at his hands, “Several months ago, Caius propositioned me. Regarding you. I immediately told him no, of course.”

The thought made my stomach turn. Apparently Caius hadn't been playing when he said he'd show Aro “how it's done”. I would never be able to make eye contact with the man again. Or look at him in general.

“But?” I prompted. I could hear in his voice there was a “but” coming. He sighed, looking defeated, “But... The prospect seemed to ignite an overwhelming need within me to stake my claim, if you will. Allowing him to watch was me doing so.”

It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. I processed what he had just told me. The anger I felt was so intense I couldn't even think of what to say.

“Are you being serious right now?” I asked in disbelief.

“Unfortunately.”

He reached out to touch my face. I swatted his hand away, “Please leave.”

To my surprise he didn't argue with me. He stood and did as he was told. All I could do was shake. What he had just told me was unbelievable. There was a lot I was trying to be understanding of. Vampires did, after all, experience things differently than a typical human, I knew that. Perhaps the confrontation with Caius really had sparked something in him that clouded his better judgment. But the fact he still became consumed by his selfish behavior was not something I could handle any longer. He should have known how I would feel. I'm _sure_ he knew how I'd feel. But it hadn't been enough for him to control himself. I couldn't take his deception and selfishness anymore.

What choice did I really have, though?

* * * * *

Aro paced. Obviously his decision to be transparent had been the wrong one. Which he should have known, he had made that choice out of selfishness as well. Hoping he would gain some kind of favor with her by being open and honest. He'd just have to take the consequences in stride.

He felt a fool. After three thousand years, he had finally been united with his mate. A thing he had never expected to happen. And, despite what he had ever though possible, he genuinely treasured her. Ashleigh was the sun at the center of his universe. Everything would break apart without her to hold it together. And now she was giving him a child. Another thing he would have never thought possible.

Yet, he still couldn't change his ways, even for her. They had become so common place they were ingrained in his being. Incapable of being any other way, it seemed. Though he knew what the outcome of his behaviors would be, it didn't stop him making them. And all it was accomplishing was causing pain to the person he loved and cared about deeply. She had doubted his feelings for her before, and she was beginning to again. Why did he keep doing this to her? Was it because he knew it would be impossible for her to part from him?

Regardless of the reasoning, something had to change.

Aro left to find Corin and Chelsea.

* * * * *

Aro returned later that evening. He didn't speak to me when he came in. Didn't even look at me for that matter. Just sat at the desk and busied himself. So I said nothing to him either, pretending he simply wasn't there. All the things I felt just a few weeks prior had returned. Did he truly love me? I was beginning to believe it was all part of his agenda. His manipulation at its finest. I was stupid for thinking it was anything but. Tears threatened to fall, so I retreated to the bathroom. I turned on the sink tap and threw the cold water across my face. The icy temperature was jarring, helping to bring me back to my senses. But there was no denying the pain I felt right now. The decisions he continued to make were crushing me. Regardless of what he felt for me, I could say with confidence that I loved the man more than anything. More than once I had reconsidered his prior proposal. _Marry me._ As recently as the last few days, even. But now, I almost felt silly for having considered it at all. I turned the water off and grabbed the towel, burying my face. Wishing it could hide me from reality. When I put the towel down, Aro stood in the doorway.

His expression was vacant as he approached me. Again, he tried to reach out to caress my cheek. I took a step back but that was all I could take before meeting the counter. His touch was gentle as his fingers brushed across my skin and he cupped my cheek. For a moment, the turmoil I felt was reflected on his features. He pulled me into him, his mouth crushed against mine, tongue intruding. This was something he always did, too. Thought he could use passion and sex to fix everything. I'd had enough of that. He let me push him away, “Stop.”

The empty look had settled back in. His bright red eyes bore into mine, looked me up and down, taking me in. He was angry that I had told him no. Aro attempted to approach me again, and I pressed into the surface' ledge so hard it was painful, “I said no!”

He grabbed the backs of my thighs and lifted, sitting me on the very edge of the counter. He stood between them, pushing the small of my back so that I was pressed against him. Leaning in, he forced another kiss onto my lips, his other hand roaming inside my shirt. Panic began to rise inside me. I finally was able to wiggle enough to turn my face away, “If you rape me again I will leave! And I won't come back...”

That was enough to stop him. I had never used the 'r' word to address his assault. This was the first time I had called it what it had actually been. And my stomach knotted instantly, making me feel like I would be sick. He tipped my chin so I had to look at him.

“That was not my intent, my dear. Now or then,” Aro smiled, wiping a tear from my cheek, “Know that you cannot leave here unless I allow it. And I never will.”

He took a few steps back. I pushed passed him and ran out the door.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Chapter Twenty-Two

“Aro,” Doctor Cullen greeted, closing the door gently behind himself. The other man stood at the window, staring at the swirling snow beyond. He didn't respond, too lost in thought. He had been to see Chelsea in hopes she could repair his relationship with Ashleigh. She had informed him that her gift cannot be applied to the mating bond. It was too strong, even at its most damaged point. He had returned to their quarters afterward, not bothering to speak with Corin. This would be something he would need to take care of himself.

Carlisle took a few steps forward, “Ashleigh came to see me last night.”

That got his attention. He was across the room in the blink of an eye, “For what? Where is she now?”

“She's asleep. I kept her with me for the night.”

Aro's face flickered. Carlisle held out a hand, “Before you get angry. Nothing happened, I assure you.”

Aro tensed and relaxed his fists as he gazed at Carlisle's hand. It felt like a test. Did he trust his mate enough to believe only the spoken words? Should he take the man's hand to read his thoughts, he would only be continuing to do the exact behaviors that were driving his mate away. He nodded slowly, folding his hand together behind his back, “What has she told you?”

Carlisle folded his arms across his chest, “Nothing specific. She said the two of you had been fighting. I convinced her to sleep on it before making any rash decisions.”

Aro swallowed hard, “What was it she was considering?”

The doctor's voice dropped, “She wanted to leave, Aro.”

There they were. The exact words he hadn't wanted to hear but knew were coming. He shook his head as if to clear them from his mind. The elder Cullen continued, tone more critical, “I don't know what it is you've been doing, Aro, but if you don't stop you _will_ lose her.”

“I'm well aware of that,” Aro resisted the desire to snap.

“So do something about it before it's too late.”

“I am trying, Carlisle,” it wasn't a lie, he was trying. He just kept slipping back into old habits, “I do not wish to continue putting her through this.”

The blond pat him on the shoulder reassuringly, but his words were urgent, “You're going to have to do more than try, my friend.”

* * * * *

I opened my eyes just a crack. The room was mostly dark, with the exception of a dim flicker behind me. The stone wall I was facing looked a little too familiar for my liking. I began to untangle from the bedding when an unexpected voice startled me, “Buongiorno, dearest Ashleigh.”

I whipped around to find Aro occupying the chair in the corner, smiling kindly. This was just like... Had it all been a nightmare? An odd feeling rolled through my stomach. He was sitting on the edge of the bed now, one hand on the small of my back, the other pressing against my swollen womb. His smile was pure adoration and wonder, “The baby is moving.”

None of it had been a dream, then. He leaned in as if to kiss me. I turned away and my posture stiffened, “Where's Carlisle?”

“Mmm, he's taking care of a few things, my dear. He will be out for awhile,” he answered, looking back down at my belly, “He came to speak with me this morning.”

I wasn't surprised, though I had hoped the man would have kept what I had asked of him between the two of us. Not knowing who else to turn to, I had gone to Carlisle. The man was so warm and easy to talk to. I told him about how Aro approached me just before, about the fight we had been having. I had told him I wanted to leave. And I had asked for his help. The mating bond wasn't going to let me go. If I were to leave, Aro would find me and bring me back. I needed someone to keep me safe.

It shouldn't have been a shock when the doctor declined. He didn't dare stand between Aro and his mate. Although a friend, Aro wouldn't hesitate to dispose of him if it came to it. Doctor Cullen had allowed me to stay the night here, so that I could have some space and time to think everything through. And I had. I did love Aro. I was pregnant with his child. I didn't really want to leave, but I didn't want to keep putting up with his selfish and controlling ways.

“My dear, I can never right the things that I've done. All I can do is try my best to improve,” he said after some silence. I shook my head, “I can't keep doing this, Aro.”

“I know, dearest Ashleigh,” he glanced at me before returning his gaze to his hand, “But it is difficult to change one's ways after so many years. Thousands, to be exact. I don't mean for you to excuse all I do, I just ask for a bit of your patience.”

I figured I could do that. Maybe. Assuming he really put the effort into rectifying his behavior. Real effort. He looked at me, brushing his fingers across my face. Holding the back of my head, he claimed my mouth with his. Not like it had been last night. This was more deep and passionate. I tried to pull away from him but he didn't budge. Instead, he leaned into me, pushing me down onto my back. He kept his weight on his forearms beneath me. His hands held my shoulders so that I couldn't squirm away as he pushed his pelvis against mine. My body betrayed me as his erection rubbed me between my legs, making me crave him instantly. I hated that he could make me feel so good.

And then he broke away, placing his forehead against mine. He had his eyes closed as he took several deep and ragged breaths in an attempt to calm himself. I was still very angry with him and I wanted to refuse him again. But he had sparked desire within me, and now I wanted him as badly as he wanted me. I tipped my chin up so I could catch his lips again, lifting my hips to him. The clothing I wore would allow him easy access. A shirt Carlisle lent me and only panties underneath. He pulled an arm out from under me and reached down, pulling my underwear aside so that he could put two of his fingers inside me. I gasped at his touch. After only a few strokes he withdrew his fingers so that he could take care of his belt, pushing the front of his pants down just enough to free himself.

I moaned as his manhood filled me, slowly and deeply. A sigh of contentment escaped him as he pulled back and thrust again. He placed his hand under my lower back, lifting me so that my back was slightly arched. Which earned moans of pleasure from us both as it drastically changed how he felt within me. He pushed in as far as he could. This was probably the calmest, yet passionate, intimate time we'd had. Usually he was so wrapped up in the physical enjoyment he seemed almost in a frenzy, oblivious to anything else. But this time, it felt like we actually were, though I still hated the phrase, making love.

He kissed me again as he rolled his hips against mine, making noise in his throat. My fingernails raked the back of his suit jacket as he adjusted me again, so that he was hitting the pleasure spots inside and out. His thrusting got just a bit faster, my body responding by tensing. I was close. The motion grew shallow, barely withdrawing at all. Rocking against me faster, I moaned louder, arching my back and digging in my fingernails. I tilted my head back as my orgasm exploded through me and his lips were instantly on my throat. After a few proper thrusts he was pressed against me as hard as he could, his breathing shaking as he released.

Aro whispered, “I do love you my dearest Ashleigh.”

“I love you,” I whispered back. His lips were on mine again.

* * * * *

Not even five minutes later the door opened and I jumped, immediately growing embarrassed. Aro was still on top of me, so it was obvious what we had been doing. At least Carlisle was kind enough to look away from us, “I see the two of you have reconciled.”

“Indeed,” Aro replied. He leaned in and briefly kissed me with his tongue one last time before climbing off me. I tugged the shirt back down and tried to hide beneath the blanket. He finished tucking in his shirt, “You may turn around now.”

Carlisle faced us with a sigh, “I'm afraid I'm going to have to return to Washington for a few days. There's certain supplies I'll need for the deliveries, and I'm unable to acquire them here.”

Aro nodded in acknowledgment. The doctor pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat, “So, I'd like to give you an exam to make sure everything's fine before I leave.”

Carlisle pressed two fingers into my wrist and stared at his watch. After a moment he announced my pulse was normal. Then he checked my blood pressure, which was also fine. He pressed on my stomach, then put his stethoscope to it, “Baby has a healthy heartbeat.”

Aro smiled at that news. The doctor listened to mine next, along with my lungs. He declared, “You seem to be progressing perfectly.”

He smiled warmly at me before looking to Aro, “May I speak with you in the hallway for a moment?”

“No.” was Aro's clipped reply. The blond sighed, “Very well. We'll discuss this with Ashleigh present then.”

My lover bristled, “I know not what there is to discuss, Carlisle.”

Doctor Cullen shook his head, “You're playing games with her, Aro. If you truly care about her, it needs to stop. Now.”

I looked to Aro, who glared at his friend as he spoke, “I don't know what you're meaning.”

“Yes, you do, Aro,” despite his obvious irritation, he spoke calmly, “Last night you approached her in a manner that had her terrified. And now, here you are.”

“And that means, what, exactly, Carlisle?” Aro's tone was growing dangerous.

“It means you're intentionally frightening her, then charming her into getting your way while she's in a mentally weakened state. You're taking advantage of her. I'm sorry, my friend, but this mind game is only going to cause more damage. It needs to be brought to an end.”

Narrowing his eyes, Aro all but growled, “I am _not_ playing games. And I don't appreciate your accusation.”

“Then prove it to her, Aro. Stop doing this,” Carlisle gestured vaguely but we all knew what he was referring to, “Don't coerce her into forgiving you. _Earn_ her forgiveness _._ Let her have some of the control.”

It dawned on me that Carlisle was right and pain flooded me anew. True feelings aside, he was toying with me. His way of sinking his claws into his pray. Just as bad, I was letting him get away with it. I continued to submit to him. I looked to him. His brow creased in anger, flexing his fists as though he could strike. My gaze moved to Carlisle, “Take me with you.”

Aro's head snapped my direction, looking slightly hurt, “Absolutely not.”

I shrank back under the intensity of his eyes. He turned back to the doctor, “You will not take my mate from me, Carlisle.”

The poor man looked torn. Wanting to keep me safe but not wanting to incur the wrath of his friend. Carlisle returned Aro's stare, “What's the harm, Aro? She'd be gone a week at most.”

Aro spoke slowly, punctuating every word, “You are not taking my mate, Carlisle.”

Doctor Cullen sighed in defeat, shaking his head, “I'm sorry, Ashleigh. But I cannot.”

* * * * *

“You promised you wouldn't leave,” Aro stated harshly, closing the door harder than necessary behind us. I spun around to face him, “I wasn't trying to leave, Aro! I just wanted some space.”

“Your sincerity is questionable, my dear,” he took a few steps closer, eyes burning, “Carlisle told me your request of him last night. It seems you had no intention of returning.”

I couldn't say anything. Aro walked away, rubbing his forehead like he had a bad headache. He stopped at the window, leaning on its sill. I wrapped my arms around myself, to hold myself together when I whispered, “Then give me a reason to stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disapproving Carlisle is disapproving.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Chapter Twenty-Three

“Carlisle, what's happening?” Aro asked, sounding slightly panicked.

“She's hemorrhaging. We need to get the baby out,” Carlisle replied calmly. He stood, draping a towel across Aro's arms and positioned the man between my legs, “Catch baby when it comes out. Her next contraction I'm going to push the top of her uterus to help baby down the birth canal. Get ready.”

The doctor came to stand by my side, hands on the fundus of my womb. Aro stared with an odd expression at his crowning child's head. Carlisle warned, “Here it comes.”

Carlisle pushed in and down on my abdomen as another contraction shattered me. I tried to help but just didn't have the energy anymore. The room was beginning to spin and look fuzzy. Aro suddenly snapped out of his daze, taking a step forward and reaching down slightly. The pressure vanished as a wave of blood splattered to the floor. There was a cry.

Aro stood, our newborn child wrapped securely in the cloth, its little face smashed up as it squeaked. He stared at it in amazement. My vision was fading at the edges, steadily moving inward. Doctor Cullen was nowhere to be seen. I weakly told Aro to change me. He stared at me for a moment with a blank expression before returning his gaze to the baby he cradled. With one last glance at me, he walked away. I tried to call out to him, to beg him to come back. But I was too weak. My sight went out completely.

* * * * *

I jerked awake with a gasp, my cheeks stained with tears. It had just been a nightmare...

The bed dipped and a pair of strong arms pulled me close, “What is it, my dear?”

I didn't cuddle into him, but I didn't pull away either. I also didn't speak. Instead, I just shook as tears continued to fall. Aro wiped them away and pressed a kiss to the side of my forehead, “It's nearly sunrise. Perhaps a warm bath will calm you. Come.”

He helped me to my feet. The weakness hadn't just been part of the dream. It had been about four days since Carlisle left. Aro had been trying to feed me the human blood but I couldn't bring myself to do it. The thought was disgusting. I often felt dizzy and faint. He held me against him as he began to run the water. After undressing himself, he began to tug off my nightshirt. I stood before him in only underwear and half expected him to try something. His eyes traveled over me, following every curve. He reached out and brushed his hands up my arms, my shoulders, my neck. He held my face as he kissed me softly. And then it grew a bit more aggressive, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth. I didn't have the energy to fight him.

Aro broke away and inhaled sharply. He let the breath out slowly before he finished removing my clothes and we both got in. I chose to sit on the opposite side of the tub, facing him. As he suggested, I tried to relax. But his stare was making me uncomfortable. Finally I met his gaze.

“What is it that's upset you, my dear?”

I mumbled my response, “Like you don't know.”

He frowned, “Truly, I do not. I have not looked in your thoughts as of late.”

I wasn't sure I believed him but there was also nothing to make me think he was lying. But there usually wasn't. I sank further into the tub, “I had a nightmare, that's all.”

“What about, my dear?”

It was tempting to just not tell him. But...

I could feel my throat tighten again, “I had the baby and you left me to die.”

Aro immediately pulled me to him, holding my head to his chest, tucked under his chin, “I promise you, dearest Ashleigh, I would never do such a thing. Though, I understand why you may be fearful of it.”

He ran his fingers through my hair and I nuzzled against him as the tears came again.

* * * * *

Rosetta came to spend the morning with me while Aro took care of some Volturi things. When he returned, he carried the thermos I knew to contain blood. I gagged at the though of drinking it, much to Aro's dismay. He pressed, “You must start drinking it, my dear, before your condition deteriorates further. Carlisle will disapprove if he returns and you have not consumed any.”

I took the thermos from him but didn't put it to my lips.

“Pretend it's a Bloody Mary,” Rosetta suggested helpfully, “even though, it certainly doesn't taste like one. Couldn't pass for a raspberry coulis either. Tastes more like-”

“Do you not have somewhere else to be, dear Rosetta?” Aro interrupted, turning to her with a misleading smile.

“Hey,” Rosetta retorted, “I'm not saying it tastes disgusting. But you can't tell me it tastes like boozy tomato juice.”

He ignored her, sitting beside me on the bed with an arm around me, “My dear, you heard what Carlisle has said. If you do not do this, you may not survive the birth. Or make it to term, even. Please, Ashleigh.”

Aro nudged the bottom of the cup, encouraging me to drink. Rosetta chimed in again, “Imagine it's some kind of delicious soup. It does taste pretty good, not gonna lie.”

There was no way I could do this. Gagging, I forced the cup back into his hand and stumbled to the bathroom. It was mostly a lot of dry heaving since there wasn't much of anything in my stomach. Rosetta had followed me in to rub my back so I was confused when I heard Aro talking to someone. I shuffled back into the bedroom just as he was hanging up my cell phone. He held me tightly, “Carlisle will return late tomorrow evening. He will take care of you then, my dear.”

I wasn't sure how.

* * * * *

I laid on my side, attempting to sleep. Aro was snug against my back, his body fit into my curves, with an arm draped across my waist.

Carlisle had been to see me immediately upon his return. He informed me he wanted to place a feeding tube. I said no. Aro held me down as the doctor thread the thin rubber tube through my nose and into my stomach. It was secured to my face and behind my ear, and, after checking it was properly placed, they pushed a pint of blood through it. I improved significantly within the hour.

Lucky for me, I had a vampire partner to force feed me around the clock.

I shifted, slightly uncomfortable. Now that I was feeling better I was having other troubles. Ones I hadn't expected to have. Aro's hips were pressed to my backside and, while he wasn't even trying anything, inappropriate thoughts flooded my mind and my body responded with want. I squirmed again.

“What's wrong, my dear?” he whispered into my shoulder.

“Nothing,” I replied shortly. He either was genuinely keeping from my thoughts or he just didn't want it. My moody pregnancy brain assumed the latter. He propped himself on his elbow so he could see my face, “What is it, dearest Ashleigh?”

I just shook my head. I wanted to tell him not to worry about it and go to sleep but considering he was a vampire... He brushed the hair from my neck and kissed it, which didn't help me any, “If you don't want me reading your mind, you need to speak to me.”

“Sometimes I prefer you read my mind,” I muttered, hoping he'd take a hint. He must have, because he huffed in amusement. He rubbed against me and my heart began to race. A hand went up my shirt to knead my breast. “Is there a particular reason you can't simply tell me, my dear?”

I didn't answer. His hand dropped into my panties, fingers playing around my opening. Teasing but not giving in. He spoke into my hair, cool breath sweeping across my skin, “I want to hear you say it.”

He slid his fingers in, stroking me slowly. My breathing shook. While I enjoyed what he was doing, it wasn't quite what I wanted. He kissed my neck again, “Tell me you want me, my dear.”

I'm not sure why it was so difficult for me to say those words. Part of it probably had to do with his past behaviors. But this would be the only man I was with, I should be able to say something so simple to him. I just needed to push myself out of my comfort zone. Finally, I whispered, “I want you.”

Aro pushed my underwear down to my knees and then worked on preparing himself. He had been pretending to sleep with me. He'd wear loose pants and forgo a shirt and lay in bed with me all night. So he didn't have to do much. And, of course, he was already hard and ready for me. He adjusted slightly before carefully penetrating me. I gripped the bed sheet as his hips rolled against mine. This was the kind of intimacy I preferred. Close, calm, his face next to mine, his panting in my ear. It felt so much better to me. He moaned in his throat.

He kept his hand on my waist, pushing me against him as he thrust. It moved down, back between my legs, and he rubbed me gently. I quickly came undone. My hand moved to his, as if I was trying to make him stop. Or, maybe, not wanting him to stop. I sighed loudly as I contracted around him. He brought me down before returning to his hold on my hips, thrusting more quickly. He groaned into my shoulder, holding me tight. His orgasm pulsed inside me.

After some calming breaths, he kissed the back of my neck, “Now sleep, my dear.”


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I write with movie Aro in mind. His human age is mentioned in this chapter, that's why I say this. 
> 
> Also, this is still a ways away but, for the month of July updates will be slowing down. I'm participating in Camp NaNoWriMo with an original novel, so that will take priority. Anyway, enjoy the sexy Aro time that wasn't supposed to be in this chapter. xD

Chapter Twenty-Four

Aro stood when the sturdy wooden doors opened, and a frown threatened to cross his lips when he saw Demetri and Felix were unaccompanied. Demetri stepped closer, “Master, Vladimir and Stefan refused your summons.”

Obviously. Caius stood, “Then we shall go to them, and they will regret it.”

Aro held up a hand to silence him, “And what of the newborns?”

“Exterminated. No sign of Sevastian.”

He tapped his fingertips in front of him as he paced, deep in thought, “I agree they should be punished, but now is not the time. Go to them again, tell them it's their last chance to comply or there will be consequences.”

The two bowed out and Caius turned to glare, “You intend to let them get away with it?”

“Of course not,” Aro replied without turning to face him, “But we must not make rash decisions at the present time. Do keep in mind the current condition of our mates-”

“No, not _our_ mates. _Your_ mate,” Caius interjected. Aro continued as if he hadn't heard, “One mere weeks from birth. Both vulnerable. Vampires are strongest while newborn. Waiting until after their change will be to our advantage.”

“Assuming there's no other surge in newborns. If they do so again, we must act.”

Aro sighed, “Agreed.”

* * * * *

Rosetta groaned, “I don't know how women can do this for forty weeks.”

I thought she was being a little over dramatic, though her stomach was quite large and she did look very uncomfortable. She now measured the equivalent of thirty-six weeks. Only one week away from her c-section and, hopefully, transformation. But she had the utmost confidence in Carlisle, and was more terrified of becoming a mother than potentially dying. I placed my hand on my significantly smaller bump. I had a check up the previous day and was measuring twenty-four, exactly as I was supposed to be. Aro liked to lay with his head against my belly, listening to the gallop of the baby's heart. He would talk to it and draw patterns on my skin with his index finger and baby would follow with his foot. Aro was completely enamored with this child. It made me sad that I didn't feel the same.

I only shrugged. She pushed herself up to look at me, “You okay, Ash?”

“Aro's so excited for this baby,” I rubbed my stomach.

“Of course he is. He finally got his way like the spoiled brat he is. I take it you're not?”

It was kind of odd hearing her call a perpetually forty-something year old man a brat. I shook my head and my heart ached, “I want to be, but I just...feel nothing. This will be the only pregnancy I get to experience. I wanted to enjoy it. So why don't I?”

Rosetta snorted, “Because your mate's a jerk.”

She must not have liked the way I stared at her. She scoffed, “Come on, Ash! Look at all the shit he's done! He's assaulted you, he's taken advantage of you, he's manipulated you. How many times hasn't he lied to you? He basically set you up to unhappy producing his spawn.”

I flinched. She was right, and I knew it. But I wasn't in the mood for it. I stood and Rosetta frowned, “Ash, don't leave.”

My smile was weak, “I'm not upset with you, Rosetta. I just want to be alone for a bit.”

She pouted as I closed the door behind me.

* * * * *

I stared at the ceiling as I thought, rubbing my belly. It stung to realize Aro had stolen this from me. Having children had always been part of my plan. Kids were an absolute joy. I couldn't wait to have a big and round tummy, to have a baby shower, to experience labor and giving birth. Hearing the first cries, getting to hold him. I wasn't going to get to experience any of that. I'd be unconscious for the birth and writhing in pain for three days after. Assuming everything goes according to plan. But what hurt the most was not having that bond with my rapidly growing baby. Because of my broken relationship with Aro.

But. He had changed these last few weeks. Diligently caring for me, though I was still mad at him for holding me down for the feeding tube. He never commented on my thoughts, which leads me to believe he really is staying out. The games seemed to have settled down. At least when it came to manipulating me into having sex with him. There hasn't been much opportunity for any others he may play. A big thing he had yet to prove was being honest. Lying came so naturally to him I wasn't sure he'd be able to stop.

My thoughts were interrupted by a light thump beneath my hand. I pat my stomach, “I know this isn't your fault. It's not fair how it's affecting us. But we'll get there.”

There was another kick. I smiled.

* * * * *

I didn't even hear when Aro came in. The sudden movement of the mattress alerted me and startled me. His lips pressed against my forehead, “I apologize, my dear. I hadn't expected you'd be asleep so early in the evening.”

“I'm not feeling very well, is all,” I lied. And I waited for him to call me on it, but he didn't. Instead, he got up to retrieve a syringe of blood to push through the feeding tube, “Is there something I can do for you?”

Not really. Considering I wasn't even ill. “Bath?”

Aro smiled before quickly kissing me. He went in to run the water. By the time I finally rolled off the bed and made my way there he was already undressed and waiting to help me in. Of course. I slipped off my nightshirt and put my hair up, carefully slipping the end of the feeding tube into the tie so it didn't get wet. I bet I looked incredibly sexy right now. He helped me in and sat, expecting me to rest my back against him. I straddled him instead. He smirked in delight, his hands on my hips.

I placed my head on his shoulder, a hand on his chest, and we sat that way for a long time. All the while, he rubbed my back comfortingly. Finally, I sighed, “Am I still...attractive?”

“Of course, mia cara,” Aro whispered in my ear, “Why would you think otherwise?”

I pointed to the tube taped to my face, “This, for a start. I don't have much energy most days, no ambition to look presentable. It's been awhile...”

“What has?”

I shifted uncomfortably, “Us. Doing... _that_.”

A laugh escaped him, amused by the fact I wouldn't actually say it, “You're still as beautiful as ever, my dear. As you said, you have been exhausted. I'm not going to push it on you. I'm capable of taking care of myself, should I need to.”

He nipped my ear playfully, sending a shiver through me, “However, if you'd like to, you need only say something.”

Except I didn't have to say anything. I simply nodded.

He leaned in, his mouth on my neck. My fingers combed through his chest hair as his kissing and sucking on my neck got a bit more aggressive. Hopefully this wasn't a bad idea. He lightly held my jaw, pulling my face down to his, his tongue darting into my mouth. His grip on my hips tightened and he pulled me closer so that I could feel his erection. It took barely anything to get this guy worked up.

I lifted up so he could slid beneath me and into me. He pulled at my waist as he thrust against me. He sighed, “Didn't you say you were ill?”

We were really going to talk about this right now? I moaned lightly, “I lied. I just didn't want to talk about it.”

“I assume it's something to do with me, then?”

“Sshh,” I hissed, claiming his lips before he could say anything more. He pushed himself as deep as possible and rocked his hips. I had no idea what he was actually doing or why it felt so good, but it did. I had to break the kiss so that I could gasp at the pleasure. That familiar pressure began to build in my core. Sensing this, he moved a bit harder, and it shoved me right over the edge. My breath came out in heaves as the orgasm shattered me. He hummed in satisfaction. Aro sat more upright, wrapping his arms around me as he resumed thrusting. It didn't take him much longer. A soft growl rolled through his chest as he pulsed inside me. He kissed me deeply, but much calmer now.

I'm pretty sure we both had somehow managed to forget we were in the bathtub. There was now a water mess to clean off the floor.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the song "Be Kind" by Halsey fits into this story's playlist perfectly.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Rosetta hugged herself tightly, scared out of her mind, “Shouldn't this be a bit more... Sanitary?”

She, Caius, and Aro were in Doctor Cullen's temporary room. The bed had been stripped of its linens, and instead was covered with a plastic sheet and some kind of absorbent pad. Carlisle was laying all his necessary equipment out on the small table he had pulled closer. As far as Aro could tell, everything was still in its packaging. He wasn't sure what the fuss was about and tried to stifle his annoyance, “My dear-”

Caius didn't bother, “Either you'll die from the birth or you'll be turned into a vampire. Cleanliness is not a concern.”

The red head flinched and said nothing more. She had tried to be strong, for Ashleigh, Aro knew, but deep inside the woman had never ceased being terrified of her potential fate. Regardless how confident she was in Carlisle. The doctor looked up, “Aro, you'll need to stand here, so that you're ready to change her.”

Aro moved to the head of the bed where his friend had indicated. Caius turned to leave but Carlisle snagged his arm. The elder Cullen looked to Rosetta, “I believe we're ready.”

He released Caius, giving him a warning look, as he turned to prepare a syringe. Aro watched the man attach a needle, insert it into a vial of clear fluid. He held it up to examine it, flicking it with his fingers to ensure their were no air pockets. Rosetta had taken her place on the bed, shaking beyond control and weeping quietly. Carlisle smiled, “Just try to relax. A quick sting and then you'll be asleep.”

She let out a sob, looking to Caius, “What if I don't wake up?”

Caius turned his stare to the floor, but not before Aro caught a flash of pain. He looked down at the woman, “You will. As much as I despise you, I made a promise to my dearest Ashleigh that I intend to keep.”

She did not appear to be reassured. Wretched woman spent so much time convincing his mate that he could do nothing but lie and she now believed it herself. Allowing the meddlesome girl to perish was oh so tempting. But he had already done enough to harm his mate. It seemed it could potentially devastate his brother as well, should he choose that. His hands were tied.

Carlisle slipped the needle into a vein and injected the fluid. Within moments, Rosetta was unconscious. Aro couldn't help but smile. These human creations were pure marvels. Doctor Cullen laid a towel across her lap before pushing up her shirt, gaining access to her abdomen. He turned, “Caius.”

His attention snapped to the man, who gestured for him to hold out his arms. When he did so, Carlisle draped a towel over them and pulled him closer, “You'll need to stand here. When I take baby out, you wrap it up and hold it until I can examine it.”

Caius gave a short nod. The light glinted from the scalpel as Carlisle placed it to her skin. The smell of blood crashed into Aro and his hand twitched. How was Carlisle possibly able to resist when the thirst was so overwhelming? Not just once, but repeatedly? Aro had to actively remind himself that Ashleigh would never forgive him if he acted. He'd need to remain in control. He couldn't fail her again.

The odor grew stronger as the doctor opened her further. Aro stole a look at Caius, expecting him to struggle as much as he. But the man's face was completely smooth. Though he was certain her blood called him, he had no desire to take it. How interesting, Aro mused.

Carlisle reached into Rosetta's belly and, though it was impossible, Caius seemed to grow more pale. Aro watched his friend maneuvering, pushing, pulling. A moment later, an infant was placed in Caius' waiting arms. Without looking at him, Carlisle order, “Rub her with the towel so that she cries.”

He automatically did as he was told and the child began to shriek. The doctor's urgent voice snapped Aro from his daze, “Get ready.”

Aro drew closer to the unconscious red head. The scent of her blood was overwhelming now. He glanced over to see blood erupting from the incision.

“Now,” Carlisle commanded, pulling something quite disgusting from her. Aro forced his attention back to the woman, dropping to a knee and burying his teeth in her neck.

* * * * *

I scratched around the tape on my face. This feeding tube was so annoying. But Aro had tried to get me to just drink the blood and I still couldn't do it. Looked like I would probably be stuck with the thing for another six weeks. What fun. I pulled the covers around me better. Aro had also insisted on bed rest from this point on, though Carlisle had said there was no reason for it. Just my mate being overbearing. I wasn't going to argue with him.

He entered the room then, smiling widely and cradling something in the crook of his arm, “Look, my dear.”

I hoisted myself up so I was sitting and he sat next to me, revealing the bundle to be a newborn baby. That looked just like Caius. I hoped he knew where his infant had ended up. Aro handed the sleeping child to me, “Her name is Ioanna.”

She was adorable. The squished face with a cute little nose and pouty lips. Ioanna looked no different than any other newborn. I wasn't sure what I had been expecting. I turned to Aro, “How's Rosetta? Did she make it?”

He stared at the baby as he spoke, “She's writhing in pain as we speak.”

Relief washed over me. I had been afraid things would end the worst possible way. For her, for me. But I felt as though I could relax just a bit, knowing that Carlisle's plan had been a success. Rosetta was okay. I would be okay.

* * * * *

Aro kissed the back of my neck.

I laid on my side, and he laid so that he fit against my backside, his arms under mine and hands on my belly. The way he nuzzled my shoulder gave me the feeling he wanted something I wouldn't be willing to give him tonight. I was exhausted, felt sick to my stomach. So far he hadn't tried anything, and hopefully he kept it that way.

The door opened and closed, and the room was filled with the wails of an infant. Caius stood just at the end of the bed, staring at me, “You're a woman.”

Before I could say anything, Aro muttered, “How observant of you, brother.”

Caius rolled his eyes, “I cannot get this thing to stop crying. I require assistance.”

I assumed that would be as close to a “please help” as I would get from him. Aro freed me from his arms so that I could sit. I held my hands out and Caius promptly deposited the baby into my care. I rocked her while bouncing her slightly, “She's been fed and changed?”

He scoffed, “Of course. I'm not that incompetent.”

“Hand me that blanket, please.”

Caius glanced at his shoulder, removed the blanket from it and handed it to me. I laid it flat on the bed before placing the baby down. I pulled one side over her tightly and tucked it under her, repeating with the other side of the blanket. Picking her back up, I cradled her, rocking and shushing her. She immediately began to calm.

Aro smiled, “You're a natural, my dear.”

“Hardly,” I offered the infant back to Caius, “You know that I'd been babysitting since I was thirteen.”

Caius examined the child as if I had flipped a concealed switch, “What was it you did?”

“I swaddled her.”

“Interesting,” he sounded genuinely impressed. He turned to leave again, “You have my thanks.”

And they were gone. Aro hummed, “He has absolutely no idea what to do. Admittedly, I don't either.”

I laid my head on his shoulder, not saying anything. He kissed the top of my head, “I love you, my dear. You will be an excellent mother.”

Considering my current feelings toward our own child, or lack there of, I could only hope so. Plenty of women lack the bond during pregnancy. Maybe not for the same reason as me, but still. And their feelings change as soon as they see baby for the first time. Which wouldn't be until three days after he was born, at least. It wasn't fair and I would probably be upset about it for a long time. I sighed and Aro pulled me closer.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

Chapter Twenty-Six

“How is she?” I asked the moment Aro walked through the door. He smiled, “Blood crazed, as all newborns are. She’s devouring an entire group of tourists as we speak.”

I sighed in relief. The last three days had been a mess. Aside from worrying about her, Caius had been in and out all hours of the day and night asking for my help. Although, I had a feeling it was more to do with the fact he just didn’t want to care for the baby himself. He was so awkward with her; it was obvious he was uncomfortable. Maybe he was afraid he’d accidentally hurt her. Either way, I obliged every time. Aro watched me closely, knowing he’d be in the same position in just a few weeks.

“Can I see her?”

Now Aro frowned, “I’m afraid not, my dear. Her thirst is currently uncontrollable. Allowing you to visit her would put you at great risk.”

I only nodded. Of course I understood and it was the answer I had been expecting, but I was still a bit disappointed.

He sat beside me, syringe in hand, “How are you feeling, dearest Ashleigh?”

“I’m fine.” He gave me a questioning look as he pushed the blood through the feeding tube, so I elaborated, “I’m exhausted. I’m starving. And I’ve had enough of this thing.”

I indicated the feeding tube, to which he shook his head, “That could be easily taken care of.”

“If only it really was that easy,” I replied with a groan. He pulled me to him, tucking my head under his chin. Every time he did it, I wished he had a heartbeat I could listen to as I rested against his chest. He smelled nice again. He always did.

Just then the door flew open and Caius strode in, “Brother, you’re needed in the council chamber.”

“What for?”

“Vladimir and Stefan have arrived.”

* * * * *

“Gentleman,” Aro purred as he strolled gracefully into the throne room, “how nice of you to come.”

The smaller vampire, Vladimir, practically glared, “What is it you want, Aro?”

“Right to the point, I see,” he sat in his throne, crossing his leg, “I can appreciate that.”

“Well, then?”

“My friends, it seems there has been a surge in newborn creations in your part of the world. Care to shed some light on the matter?”

Stefan scoffed, “Because it is in Russia you assume it is our doing?”

Aro smiled, “I make no assumptions. But, seeing as how you are the leading coven, I thought it would be prudent to speak with you first.”

The two guests exchanged a glance, which the Volturi king found rather annoying but wasn’t about to allow his face to betray it. He hummed, “I do, however, find it concerning that you had refused my first summons. If you were truly innocent, why would you do so?”

Vladimir laughed, “Why would we wish to help you in your witch hunt, Aro?”

Aro mimicked him, “Oh, dear Vladimir, you misunderstand. I am not seeking your assistance. But, if you’d rather not be left to your own devices…”

He stood, and walked swiftly past them, intent on returning to his mate. The smile he held deepened when the shorter leader called after him, “Fine! We will show you that we have no involvement.”

Aro turned around, hand outstretched. Vladimir approached with a weak sneer, placing a hand in his. The dark haired man concentrated, but what he saw made little sense. He hummed in thought.

“You see?” the shorter man asked as he jerked his hand free. Aro smiled, “Indeed, I do.”

“We will be leaving now,” Vladimir turned and gestured to Stefan, the two of them moving swiftly to the door. Aro faced his brother at the table, noticing he looked confused. He shook his head slightly; he wouldn’t speak until he was sure the Russian leaders were no longer within listening distance. But once he was confident they had gone, “They may have unknowingly outed themselves to me.”

“How so?” Caius asked, not following at all. Aro tapped his fingertips together, “The coven leaders were clearly present in Lidia’s memories, yet she was absent entirely from theirs. Somehow, they are deliberately blocking part of their thoughts from me.”

The blond scowled, “How would such a feat even be possible?”

Aro sighed, “I’m unsure. I will need to conduct some research. In the meantime-”

He snapped his fingers twice and Demetri appeared. “Send Natalia to keep an eye on our Russian friends.”

Demetri bowed and took his leave just as quickly as he had arrived. She was quite young, and relatively new to the Guard, but she had a talent for remaining discreet. She was also a lovely thing. Before Ashleigh had come along, Aro had intended to take her as a “mate”. As such, he made sure to show her plenty of favor. Now that he had won her over, he was concerned what may happen if he were to stop. He snapped himself from his thoughts.

“If you’ll excuse me, brother, I must return to my mate.”

* * * * *

When Aro returned he immediately sat at his desk and, after retrieving my cell phone, began making calls. He spoke so fast I couldn’t make heads or tails out of his words. Then he’d hang up and dial again. Occasionally he’d jot down a note or make a face. But overall it was quite boring to watch. I decided to lay on my side and try to ignore him. The next thing I knew, his arms were around me and he pulled me closer to him, fitting his body tightly against mine. He kissed the back of my neck, “How do you feel, my dear.”

I shrugged, “As well as I can, I suppose.”

He hummed as he dipped his fingers into the waistband of my panties, sliding his hand forward along it, “Is there something I can do?”

My heart began to race. It had been nearly two weeks since he’d last touched me and I missed him badly. I shifted my legs slightly, so that his hand could slide between them. A content sigh escaped my lips as he lightly rubbed in small circles and I could feel him stiffen. I pushed back against him, which was all he needed. His hand disappeared as he worked on opening his belt. I turned my head to try and look at him. He caught my lips with his, kissing me deeply. He pushed the waist of his pants down and then did away with my underwear.

His sex easily slid into mine and I shivered. Aro carefully rocked his hips as he worked on my neck with his tongue and lips. I wouldn’t be surprised if he left a mark. A hand grabbed my thigh behind my knee and pulled it up, allowing him easier, and deeper, penetration. I moaned as his thrusts grew more rough. Not enough to hurt me, but enough to make it obvious he was struggling to maintain control. I didn’t understand why, if he wanted me as badly as I did him, he refused to have me more than what he did. Feelings of insecurity began to seep into me once again.

“No, my dear,” he whispered as he got faster, his nails digging into my skin. Suddenly, he stopped and withdrew. I tried to look at him, confused, but before I could he had rolled me onto my stomach. On his knees, between my legs, he lifted my hips up. He slammed into me over and over, rapidly and forcefully. In this position it did almost hurt. But then he buried himself in me and I could feel his release. He groaned in delight.

Once he regained himself, he nudged me onto my back and was about to go down on me when I interrupted him, “That’s not necessary, Aro.”

He gave me a look, “You haven’t-”

“I don’t need that, Aro. I just need you.”

The man crawled on top of me, kissing me gently, “You are beautiful as ever, my dear. Don’t think for a moment that I don’t find you attractive.”

His tone was comforting, yet stern. I frowned, “Then why don’t you…”

Aro chuckled, clearly amused that I still couldn’t say the actual words, “You need your rest. Creating life is no easy task.”

He didn’t even know the half of it. Seeing what I was experiencing through my thoughts was completely different than actually feeling it. He kissed me again, “And as I’ve said, you need only ask.”

Right. How silly of me.

* * * * *

Aro held her as she slept, her head on his shoulder. Most nights he would entertain himself by viewing her dreams. But tonight he kept to his own thoughts, lightly drawing patterns on the arm draped across his torso. His mind once again drifted to Natalia. Such a sweet thing, with long, honey blonde hair and a heart shaped face. Not long after she joined the Guard, he had begun to prepare her to be his mate. Discreetly, of course. He presented her special assignments, special attention, and even an occasional gift. Carefully, he built up a friendship, if you could call it that, between them. So that when he was ready to collect what he had actually been seeking, she would not refuse. Then, the incident with the Cullens occurred. The hybrid child was brought to his attention. And he had decided to put mating with Natalia on hold, instead searching for a suitable human to gestate his child.

And then along came Ashleigh. His entire world was flipped when he realized exactly what she was to him. He had been given the opportunity to share a biological child with his true mate. He was actually… happy. Genuinely so. His feelings for Natalia had dissipated quickly, but not completely. And he was troubled by it. So he thought, trying to figure out what it was. When he realized it, he shook his head at himself. Indestructibility. Immortality. Aro could readily admit it was difficult to control himself at times. When they were intimate, it was all he could do to hold himself back enough that he wouldn’t harm her. As he had once before. Natalia was so much more durable. He could have been as rough with her as he needed and it would not have been a concern. Natalia had seemed to be a bit more… adventurous than Ashleigh, as well. Which was appealing to him, but was also something he could forgo. Perhaps with enough nudging, Ashleigh would be too, one day.

There was also the benefit of not needing to worry about Natalia’s health. Vampires couldn’t catch diseases or become ill by other means. Humans, on the other hand, well, they could spontaneously die from just about anything. Such fragile creatures, they are. But soon these two things wouldn’t apply to Ashleigh any longer either. She’d be immortal and indestructible, just as Natalia is. Aro blew out a breath through his nose. Yes, once Ashleigh’s transformation was complete there would no longer be any reason to hold interest in Natalia.

Ashleigh stirred. He held her tightly and kissed her forehead.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Chapter Twenty-Seven

“Thirty-four centimeters,” Carlisle read the tape measure stretched across my abdomen. Aro grinned in excitement. I didn’t react at all. Only two weeks until my c-section. To my transformation. I choked back my tears. The doctor smiled reassuringly, though it didn’t actually help, “Everything seems to be progressing well. Have you experienced any pain or tightening?”

I shook my head as he pushed on my stomach. And then squeezed it near my pubic bone, “Baby is head down. And quite low.”

Aro frowned, “What does that mean?”

“Baby is engaging in the pelvis, preparing for birth,” Carlisle looked at him, “It’s nothing to be concerned about. Some babies engage weeks ahead of time, some don’t engage until the mother starts pushing.”

Aro nodded in understanding. He glanced at me and then back to the doctor, who stood, “As of now, everything looks good and we’re set to deliver in a couple weeks. Should you feel any cramping or think you may be leaking fluid, let me know immediately.”

His gold eyes moved between the two of us, making sure we heard and understood. He flashed his kind smile again, “I will check in again next week, then.”

The man stood, collected his things, and left. Now it was only Aro and I again. I turned away from him. His concerned stare burned through my back, “What is it, my dear?”

“Nothing,” I muttered, trying to wrap myself in the blanket. It was freezing, or that’s how I felt anyway. At this point I seemed to switch from being overly hot to incredibly cold like it was nothing. Aro sat beside me, helping me to cover up, “What is upsetting you, dearest Ashleigh? Do not tell me nothing again.”

His sharp tone caught me off guard and I could feel tears threatening to fall, “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

A sob choked me, so he pulled me into him, shushing me and smoothing my hair, “You will get through this, my dear. I promise.”

I sniffled, “I’m not ready for a baby, Aro. I can’t do this. I don’t want to do this.”

“You will do fine -”

“I don’t want to be a vampire,” I blurted, earning a frown from Aro. He sighed, “Ashleigh, as things are, if you don’t become one of us, you will perish. There is no other possible outcome.”

“Can’t he c-section the baby and then just cut my uterus out? Wouldn’t that work?” My crying was getting deeper now. Aro shook his head, “I don’t know, my dear. But you must become a vampire at some point in your life.”

“Says who?” I challenged. He sighed, “I believe we’ve discussed this before. Humans are not to know of our existence. Should one find out, by our laws, there are only two outcomes. Either they become one of us, or they are killed.”

I shook my head. He had told me that already. The first time we really met, actually. And I was okay with it happening eventually. I just didn’t want it to happen now. But I knew it had to. My words shook from me, “I’m scared, Aro.”

Somehow he managed to pull me even closer, “I know, my dear. But I will stay by your side. I won’t allow anything to happen to you.”

I wanted to believe him. But even I knew that vampire venom couldn’t fix everything.

* * * * *

I shifted uncomfortably. Once I was settled, Aro laid his arm across me again. Only for the process to be repeated just moments later. It had been like this for at least an hour or two now. And I could practically feel Aro frown, “What is the matter, my dear?”

With a frustrated groan, I rolled to face him, “My lower back is killing me. I can’t seem to find a position that helps.”

“Perhaps a warm bath will relieve the pain?”

I pushed myself upright, “Worth a try.”

As usual, Aro ran the water and then waited patiently to help me in. He sat behind me, his hands on my hips. The heat did seem to make a difference, but what helped the most was when Aro dug his thumbs into my back and moved them in small circles. Now I moaned. I couldn’t even remember the last time someone rubbed my back.

“Do you suppose you have that nerve issue Carlisle mentioned?” he asked. I shrugged, “I don’t think it’s sciatica. It’s probably just from baby’s head being down so far.”

He hummed his agreement, “We still have not discussed names.”

I sucked in a breath as he touched an especially sensitive spot, nearly bringing tears to my eyes. The breath slowly leaked back out, “I don’t know, I like Logan for a boy.”

“And for a girl?”

“I haven’t really thought about girl names. If it does happen to be a girl, surprise me.”

His confused stare burned me, “You don’t wish to have a say?”

I didn’t turn to face him, “There aren’t any girl names that I really love. As long as I get Logan if it’s a boy, you can name her if it’s a girl.”

“As you’d like, my dear. Has your pain improved?”

I nodded, “For the most part.”

A deep yawn caught me off guard. I stretched, which also released tension from my hips. Hopefully the action didn’t get Aro riled up. Though, he had gotten much better at controlling himself. I yawned again, “I’m sorry.”

The man chuckled, “You apologize for displaying your fatigue? Yes, how terrible of you.”

I twisted around so I could narrow my eyes at him, “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I do,” he kissed the side of my forehead, “but an apology isn’t necessary. I assume you are ready to try and rest again?”

He didn’t wait for an answer. Not that he really needed to. After helping me out, he carried me to the bed and slipped me beneath the covers. Without allowing me to dress.

“Uh, Aro,” I started but he waved a hand at me, “Come now, my dear. Sleeping in the nude is a quite normal and healthy behavior.”

I raised my eyebrows, “Says who?”

Aro curled up beside me, kissing my neck, “I do. Get some sleep.”

Yeah, that would have been nice. My back no longer ached, but I began having very strange dreams. Although none were scary, per se, but still enough to wake me up. Often. The hours seemed to crawl by, until about four. That’s when I had that nightmare again. I was bleeding, and Carlisle couldn’t stop it. Baby was already crowning, so he decided it would be quicker to deliver the old fashioned way. I tried to push but, even with Aro’s strong encouragement, it was fruitless. I was already too weak. Carlisle swapped places with Aro, ordering him to catch baby once he helped to push it out. A loud splatter and a cry. Aro stood alone with our child. I begged him to change me. Reminded him that he’d promised. His internal debate lasted slightly longer this time, but the result was the same.

He walked away and left me to die.

I woke up sobbing and refused to go back to sleep.


	28. Twenty-Eight

Chapter Twenty-Eight

My body rocked as Aro thrust gently. I wasn’t sure if he was trying to be careful with me or if he was bored. He breathed heavily through his nose but made no other sound. Though, neither did I, and probably for a different reason. I was surprised he hadn’t yet noticed I was actually holding my breath, flinching each time he pushed his erection into me. But finally, it got to be too much for me, “I need to stop.”

His motions ceased but he didn’t otherwise move, “What’s the matter, my dear?”

“Besides the fact you’re not actually interested, my back is killing me again.”

Aro frowned, “Would lying differently help?”

“No,” I groaned, “I need to sit up.”

Finally he backed off me so I could push myself up, “My dear, I wasn’t-”

“I don’t want to argue with you right now,” I nearly snapped, “Will you please just rub my back.”

I turned slightly as he moved behind me. He placed his hands on either side of my waist, using his thumbs to dig into my lower back. I winced and nearly cried, it hurt so bad and felt so good. After a moment, the pain seemed to have disappeared completely. I turned to look at him over my shoulder, “Thank you. Now lay down.”

He started at me for a second and then did as he was told. I straddled his hips, guiding him inside again, intending to finish what we had started. Now that I wasn’t in pain, maybe one of us would actually enjoy it. Aro seemed a bit more into it with me on top of him. He growled in his throat. His hands gripped my thighs as he helped me to bounce up and down his length. I even managed light moans. His breathing grew more ragged as he moved me faster, but abruptly slowed and stopped when he noticed the look of pain crossing my face. He frowned with concern, “Are you alright, dearest Ashleigh? This doesn’t seem quite right.”

“I’m fine,” I gasped, “it’s just a back ache.”

That was rapidly intensifying, now spreading into my hips. I took a few deep breaths to try and regroup. For a second, there was immense pressure that I thought was from him still being inside me. But then the feeling lifted suddenly as a wave of fluid gushed from me. I was pretty sure I now looked completely horrified. Aro scrambled out from beneath me, disappearing into the bathroom briefly. When he emerged he was fully dressed, holding a robe out to me, “You need to see Carlisle.”

* * * * *

Aro didn’t bother knocking. Or even opening the door like a normal person. He gave it a swift kick and it flew in, bouncing off the wall. He slipped in sideways, being careful not to accidentally bump me into the door frame. Carlisle stood as Aro carefully placed me on the bed, “Aro, what is it?”

“She was having pain in her back and hips, and then fluid ran from her,” he sounded out of breath when he answered, though it was physically impossible for him to be. We both looked to Carlisle, who remained calm while also looking greatly concerned. He pulled over a cart with medical supplies and quickly slipped a glove over his hand, “It sounds like her water broke.”

Aro stared at him, very confused. The doctor clarified, “The bag of fluid surrounding the baby.”

He then turned to me and said something about needing to check for dilation. I had a death grip on the sheet, clutching so hard I thought my nails would tear holes in it. My breath came out in short bursts and cries and the lower half of my body was wracked with pain. Aro smoothed the hair from my face. Doctor Cullen instructed me to bring my knees up and let them fall out but I couldn’t move. So he maneuvered on leg while Aro did so with the other. Carlisle quickly pushed his fingers inside me but withdrew them just as fast, “The baby is already descending the birth canal.”

Aro’s gaze snapped to him immediately, “How is that possible? Her pain only recently began!”

Carlisle grasped my hips and tugged me to the end of the bed, so that my butt was hanging off the edge, “Either Ashleigh has a very high pain tolerance or she’s had a precipitous labor.”

“A what?” I gasped. He pushed my legs back and hooked my hands behind my thighs, “A labor that progresses very rapidly. Lasting three hours or less.”

That would explain why it felt as though my pelvis was breaking apart. The doctor situated himself between my legs, “With your next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can, okay?”

Aro suddenly looked nervous, “She’s supposed to be having a c-section, Carlisle.”

Carlisle shook his head, “The baby’s head is about to crown. By the time I got everything set up, she’ll have already delivered. Just be prepared to change her.”

I looked to Aro, who glanced between me and Carlisle. The pain and pressure were building rapidly, and I could hear more fluid trickle to the floor. Aro tensed, his stare locked toward the doctor, who whispered, “She’s bleeding.”

Then he spoke loud enough for me to better hear him, “Push, Ashleigh. Pull your legs back toward your chest and push as though you are trying to use the bathroom.”

Any other time I probably would have flushed with embarrassment but I felt too woozy. I tried to do as he instructed. He shook his head again, “Curl into a ball and push harder, Ashleigh. Aro, support her back.”

Aro sat behind me keeping me curled as tightly as possible. I tried to push harder. More fluid gushed to the floor. I cried out in agony. My grip on my thighs loosened. I felt too weak, too dizzy. My entire body shook.

“I can’t…” I sobbed.

There was a loud splatter as another wave of fluid flooded forth.

“Carlisle, what's happening?” Aro asked, sounding slightly panicked.

“She's hemorrhaging. We need to get the baby out now,” Carlisle replied calmly. He stood, draping a towel across Aro's arms and positioned the man between my legs, “You’ll need to catch the baby when it comes out. It’ll be slippery from all the blood, so grip it with the towel just ahead of its shoulders. Once the baby’s out, wrap it so it stays warm. Her next contraction I'm going to push on the top of her uterus to help baby down the birth canal. Get ready.”

The doctor came to stand by my side, hands on the fundus of my womb. Aro stared, completely frozen, with an odd expression at his crowning child's head. Carlisle warned, “Here comes the contraction. Prepare to catch it.”

Carlisle pushed in and down on my abdomen as pain shattered me once again. I tried to help but just didn't have the energy anymore. The room was beginning to spin and look fuzzy. Aro suddenly snapped out of his daze, taking a step forward, reaching down and out slightly. It felt as though every bone in my pelvis and back were snapping apart, the pain so intense all I could do was scream. But then the pain and pressure vanished as another wave of blood splattered to the floor. There was a cry.

Aro’s posture straightened, our newborn child held securely to his chest. Its smooched little face was just visible, scrunching further with its squeaks. He stared down at it in amazement.

My vision was fading at the edges, steadily moving inward. I tried to call his name, to get his attention, but nothing came out. At least, I hadn’t thought it did. But he looked up at me, that unnerving look on his face that I had seen in my dreams. My breathing grew shallow, my cries lessening as the darkness crept further in. I held his gaze for what seemed like eternity. My heart squeezed harder as a gut-wrenching realization sunk in. It had been true. He was going to leave me to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About that cliffhanger... I'm not sorry. xD


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Chapter Twenty-Nine

I was burning.

It happened so quickly.

Aro’s name barely escaped my lips. He had looked at me; and I was certain he would leave me to bleed out. Or, at least, leave me for Carlisle to deal with.

But Aro snapped from his amazement, pushing the infant into Dr. Cullen’s arms. He was at my side in an instant, smoothing my hair away from my neck.

“I love you, dearest Ashleigh.”

I had screamed when his teeth sunk into my skin, the flames quickly consuming me.

At this point, I had no idea how long ago that was. Where I was now. I was lying somewhere soft, curled in on myself as tightly as possible. Several times, who I assumed to be Aro, would wrap around me. He would pet my hair, place his cold skin against the back of my neck, whisper words of encouragement. But I had also spent much time all alone. I would try to distract myself from the unbearable pain by thinking. My glimpse of my child had been brief and limited. Though I did see his face, I had no idea what he looked like. If he was healthy.

I thought of Aro. Would he be caring for the baby properly? Of course he would. This infant meant more to him than most anything else. He would treat his offspring like the royalty they, more or less, were. But then my mind curved down, recalling everything the man had put me through. He had violated me. Manipulated me. Played mind games. All the broken promises. But, he had finally kept one. He’d promised he wouldn’t let anything happen to me, and here I was.

But right now I wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse.

My heart rate had steadily increased since being bitten, and now it pumped so hard I thought it would burst. I whimpered, which was met with a cold, delicate hand on my forehead. I was gently shushed. _It’s almost over_ , I had thought I heard a voice say. Right now I couldn’t know if it was real or imagined.

Finally, the flames began to recede, curling inward, as my heart slowed. It thud sluggishly against my breast bone, gathering all the fire into itself. I hugged myself tighter.

Now, my mind raced, images flashing before me.

My first day of school. Making my first best friend, Alisha. Being devastated when she moved away. My mother’s miscarriage, and my parent’s subsequent divorce. My dad had moved to the East coast and I rarely saw him. The only party I’d gone to in high school. How drunk I had gotten. Being accepted into art school. Aro. His hand wrapped around my throat, body pushing me against the wall. The first time he kissed me. Made love to me. The two pink lines.

I wanted for this nightmare to be over. Though there were happy times scattered throughout, a nightmare was all it could be considered. And the source was the man who had asked to be my husband. Forcing himself on me, breaking my arm. Lying to me over and over again. Keeping things from me. Impregnating me under false pretenses. Making me become what I was. One of his kind. It wasn’t something I had wanted, and a part of me thought I’d always hate myself to some extent. Every time I sunk my teeth into someone’s throat, hearing their strangled scream, I would hate what I was. And I would hate him for creating me. For giving me no choice. Had he been honest from the start, this wouldn’t be happening right now.

Thump….thump…….thump………...thump………….

The fire was nearly gone, having all retreated into my chest. My heart beat painfully slow, and I knew this was it. This was when I would die.

My heart gave a very uncomfortable final squeeze.

I’d half expected to cease existing. That’s what was supposed to happen when you died. Instead, I was very aware of my surroundings. Now that the roaring of the flames had left my ears, though no one spoke, I could hear movement. Ever so slight, someone wringing their hands anxiously. I realized I hadn’t taken a breath since my heart had stopped, yet my lungs didn’t ache for air. The silk sheets beneath me felt as though I was snuggled into a cloud, how they gently caressed my skin.

And then, I heard his voice.

“Dearest Ashleigh.”


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty

“Dearest Ashleigh.”

I suddenly found myself sitting upright on the bed, eyes open and alert, taking in my surroundings. I was in the same bedroom I had been sleeping in for months. Absolutely nothing about it had changed. Yet, nothing looked the same. The colors were more saturated, the edges more crisp. If I stared hard enough I could see the individual threads of the heavy comforter beneath me. And then I looked at him. Aro stood at the foot of the bed, smiling that smile of his. Without realizing it, I flew across the bed, flinging myself into him and wrapping my arms around him.

Sending us both crashing to the floor in the process.

But I didn’t care. I nuzzled against his neck and was surprised at how different he felt. It didn’t feel like hugging an ice cold statue anymore. His skin was soft and almost warm now. As though I were touching another, normal human being. Just as quickly as I had fallen on him, I pushed myself back to my feet, “Where’s the baby?”

“She’s with Carlisle, my dear,” Aro answered as he stood and straightened his suit coat.

I brought my hands to my mouth, a weak attempt at containing my excitement, “She? I had a girl?”

Before he could answer, I darted to the door, “I want to see her!”

Aro managed to catch me before I could go any further, “Absolutely not. You must feed first.”

I frowned. I just wanted to see my daughter, damn it! But I knew he was probably right. Just the mention of it made my throat burn. But I also knew what he wanted me to eat…

Reluctantly, I nodded.

* * * * *

Aro stood beside me on the steps to their thrones, waiting for the group to be brought in. I held my breath so that I wouldn’t be tempted to attack too soon. I hated that I now had to think in such a way. ‘Attack too soon’. I sighed inwardly. I already wasn’t liking this second life of mine. And it didn’t get any better when Heidi led the guests into the chamber. A woman toward the front of the group held a small boy, fast asleep with his head resting on her shoulder.

I grabbed at Aro, horrified. No way was I doing that to a child, let alone one so young. He held my hand briefly, but quickly dropped it and darted forward. In the blink of an eye, the woman was screaming, the child was gone, and so was Aro. I opened my mouth to call after him. Instantly I could taste their scent, and any concerns I had vanished and were replaced by only one thought: so thirsty.

Chaos erupted as I took the screaming woman down first, turning her cries to a strangled gurgle as my teeth tore through her throat. I drank. But I wasn’t satisfied. I killed another. Then another. And before I knew it, I sat alone on top of a pile of corpses, crying. Or trying to. The sound came out but my eyes remained dry. What had I done? How could I have even done such a thing? I was a monster…

A gentle hand settled on my shoulder, “It gets easier in time, my dear. You must remember, it is _our_ means of survival. Like the mortals, we cannot thrive if we do not eat.”

His words did little to comfort me. I turned to face him, “What did you do with the toddler?”

Aro hummed, “He is safe. Given his mother’s unfortunate demise, I believe he will be needing new guardians.”

It took awhile for his words and his gaze to sink in. I gaped, “Us?”

Again, Aro hummed, “Even so young, the boy has witnessed too much and cannot be allowed to leave. Unless he is one of us. Someone will need to care for him until that time comes.”

The idea of going from no children to two was a bit overwhelming. But I couldn’t let anything happen to that little boy. Not after what I did to his mother. And as much as the idea of suddenly caring for two young kids scared me, I liked it. Two felt right. Slowly, I nodded, “Okay.”

“Wonderful,” Aro smiled and pulled me to my feet, “since our son is being properly tended to, shall we go visit our daughter?”

I practically sobbed the word ‘yes’.

* * * * *

Aro knocked lightly on the door as a courtesy but did not wait for an answer before pushing it open. At our arrival, Carlisle turned to face us, the baby cradled in his arms. She certainly looked like a newborn should. Squished face with just a wisp of dark hair. But something in her brown eyes was more developed than that. She had an alertness that an infant so young shouldn’t have. The little girl looked directly at me and gave me a smile. And I could have cried on the spot. I practically snatched her from Carlisle and turned away from him. She never looked away from me and never stopped smiling. Her little hand reached for my face.

“Her name is Artemis,” Aro said softly. The baby bent her head back slightly to see how was speaking, and then returned her gaze to me. I lifted her to place a kiss on her forehead, “Mommy loves you, Artemis.”

She cooed in response.

The doctor’s voice broke the little bubble I was in, “As Aro already knows, physically, she will grow more quickly than a human. Nearly twice as fast, actually. Mentally, she’ll grow at a much more rapid pace.”

Artemis blew a bubble with her saliva, giggling when it popped.

“I trust the two of you are ready to handle everything? I must be returning to Forks, now that I’m no longer needed here. Ashleigh,” Carlisle held out a hand, which I accepted. He squeezed it gently, a silent message. The doctor picked up his bag and bid the three of us farewell.

And then it was just us. My own little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the super long delay. D; Depression has been kicking my ass and I've been stuck on this chapter for forever. But I finally figured out what was missing (the boy) and now things are flooding out once again. But this fic is almost at its end, sadly. My goal is to have it finished up by the end of the year, so look for more updates soon!


End file.
